I'm Sorry
by tigora7136
Summary: It is common knowledge around the different nations that England was highly damaged by the American revolutionary war. But how badly damagaed was he? Can his elder brothers and ex-colonies save him before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

The date was the 4th of July, commonly known in today's society as legal celebration of the American revolutionary war, the day America gained his independence, a day that one Arthur Kirkland re-lives every time he sleeps. Ever since that day, that war the older blonde has been wearing a mask, trying to trick himself and others that he is 'ok'. A lot of people believe his fake joy and anger when inside he is breaking. Every night those scenes play through his head, the hurtful words playing over and over like a broken record.

: Dream:

_The only nature you could see was a dark field, as rain clouds denied the suns light any passage to the land bellow, surrounded by ruined trees and trampled grass. Rain cascaded down on man and land alike, washing away the spilled blood on the cold ground. The sight of two men facing one another on the battle field, this was the fight they had been patiently awaiting, a fight for freedom, for equality and for honour. One young man, dressed in blue, his head held high as he stood in front of many others, just like him they stood their ground waiting for the order of attack. The other man, in a coat of red, stood alone. A heated glare graced his face, as he looked towards the man in front of him. His eyes held many emotions; anger, pain, confusion, hurt. But not one of these emotions affected his face, keeping his 'mask' in place he, like the others waited. _

_"All I want is my freedom!" _

_"I won't allow it!" both men charge at one another, red and blue coats flowing behind them, muskets in hand. In the middle their weapons met, the man in blue guarding whilst the other attacks, leaving a scratch on the others handle. The sheer force of the attack causes the man in blue to become disarmed making it an easy kill for the man in red, if he was willing to go in for the kill._

_The man in red raised his weapon towards the others throat just as the man in blue began to speak, determination swimming in his eyes._

_"Do it England just does it... because I won't stop until I become free of your grasp... DO IT" he shouted looking directly into the smaller mans eyes, encouraging him to kill him. That was it, the one now identified as England couldn't take it anymore, as his legs gave way underneath him causing him to fall to the ground. _

_"I...I CAN'T DO IT... I just can't" England shouted as he silently cried, tears blending into the rain. The surrounding crowd were shocked as they witnessed the 'great' Arthur Kirkland fall to the ground, broken. Before the blue man turned and walked away he asked the question many people were thinking._

_"What happened to you... you used to be so...Big?" Just that question alone was more than England could take, shattering what was left of his stotic mask he fell to the cold wet ground, broken, curling into a ball of misery, hiding his face from the surrounding people as the cries of 'freedom' fall onto his deaf ears. Alone. He was all alone again._

: End of Dream:

The Frightened green eyes that belonged to a young Arthur Kirkland, flash open, searching the area to find the smallest of hints, the slightest bit of hope that the nightmare was over. Relief filled the frightened eyes as they recognized that the torment was over, they weren't on a battle field they were in their cosy bed room. The room was simple, plain even, the whole room consisted of a dark brown night stand, a creamy dyed lamp due to the nicotine that had once filled the room and a wardrobe (the essentials for a bed room) also it had a single window looking over the back yard and the forest standing strong next to it. You see Arthur proffered to live somewhere close to the woods due to the fact he believes he can see mythical creatures such as fairies and unicorns, and since everyone knows mystical creatures like to be able to hide from people they don't trust ,such as Arthurs rival Francis, he opted to live near the woods. The dark forest provides great protection should he wish to disappear for a while, nobody but his older brothers could find him when he hid in the forest. But now back to Arthur, who was sat on his bed hair flattened against his face and tears threatening to fall from his usually vibrant eyes, like it was every morning, his unmistakeable thick eyebrows still intact. Jolting from his spot on the bed he forced his legs to hang over the edge as he braced himself to get ready for the day's activities. Glancing at his clock he saw the time was 5am, leaving him 5 hours to get to the conference room in London for today's meeting with the other countries, everyone was supposed to be there today meaning his brothers were going to be there today as well as they had suddenly decided that they wanted to go as the full UNITED KINGDOM a title that England had clung onto for many years. Sighing he got out of bed heading to the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed in his usual meeting uniform (His green blazer with a brown leather strap going diagonally across his chest connecting to his belt, white blouse, black tie, long green trousers and brown boots).

Making his way down the creaky stairs the blond man grabbed his long black coat and dark green gloves heading out of the door he turned around and shouted his farewells over his shoulder not really expecting an answer, there never was anymore... he was _alone_ now. Locking the door behind him, Arthur began his long trek towards London, about an hour's walk from here, looking at his old fashioned pocket watch he still had 4 hours left before the meeting started, quickening his pace he made his way there. His mind kept flashing back to _that _dream, as if reminding him that he was all alone, even flying mint bunny doesn't live with him at the moment he wanted to live in the woods for a bit as he missed his friends and family, who was Arthur to stop him?

Stopping at the start of a busy road Arthur decided to pay attention to where he was going for a bit so as not to get run over by any cars, he didn't want to cause a mess. Looking around he began to cross the road, making sure he wasn't in the way of any cars; he made a sprint to the other side of the road. Looking at his pocket watch once again Arthur discovered had been walking for 50 minutes glancing up ahead of him he could see the building that the meeting was being held in, starting his walk again he prepared himself for what was going to happen, he was going to have to be really convincing today so as his brothers wouldn't notice that he was slowly spiralling into a deep depression, once again. Arthur had known men who had been caught by Mr. Depression, he could pin point the signs and he could also tell you how long someone had been in the spiral. Shaking his head the blond once again quickened his pace trying to reach the building quickly so he could be properly settled and get all of his emotions in check before America and France entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

He was almost at the building now he just had to go through the car park and up the stairs and he would be there. Glancing around him he could see one car that made fear strike, a red camaro, the car that belonged to his eldest brother Alba. Meaning if Alba was here already Ireland and Wales would be here too. Muttering a few curses underneath his breath Arthur made his way into the building saying his greeting to the receptionist and making his way to the third floor where the meeting was to be held.

As England made from the second floor to the third he could hear the familiar shouts of Alba arguing with north Ireland

"We need to find out what is wrong with him without him knowing... any ideas Scotty?" a deep voice asked drenched in a deep Irish accent.

"Could just ask him" was the smart answer from the way it was said it must have been Alba who else would say such simple answer. "What about you Wales?" the same voice asked with a hint of confusion evident in the voice. The sound of creaking indicated movement within the room then a small welsh voice answered

"I don't know but I'm worried guys...minty seemed really upset when he came to my house" a few grunts of agreement followed 'flying mint bunny!... so he lied to me to' was all that Arthur could think of as he decided he had heard enough and made his way toward the room he made a grab for the door handle only for it to be pulled out of his grasp as the door was opened from the other side. There in front of him stood an angry Scotland looking around before he noticed England, his face softened a bit as he moved out of the way and shouted 'iggy's here' earning a weak glare from said brit. Before moving to enter the room Arthur looked at each of his brothers. Alba ,also known as Scotland, still looked the same his red hair looking a mixture between scruffy and organized, his outfit the same design as Arthurs but in his flags colour's blue and white also he had two straps across his chest. Wales, Cymru, looked identical to his English brother in almost every way if it was not for the fact that his hair, although the same colour as England's, was long enough to just drape past his slender shoulders, unlike his twin however Cymru proffered the colour red and on his blazer pocket he had a red dragon as he believed he had a pet dragon much like how England had flying mint bunny, Scotland and the loch ness monster (nessy) and Ireland had his sheep, and finally Ireland, Shawn also known as Aiden due to his dissociative identity disorder, had the same hair as Alba but his was a slightly darker shade of red and he wore mainly brown blazers with a green tie and grey trousers.

As soon as Arthur was fully in the room he checked his watch seeing he still had 3 and a half hours until the meeting was due to start. Looking up again he saw that his brothers were all stood up now and were looking at his face. Once he had seen that they were looking at his face he placed on his mask hoping it would work on them as well as it did on the rest of the countries. They apparently weren't the same as the eldest of the four Kirkland's in the room stepped as Scotland stepped forward and placed his huge hand on Arthurs small shoulders lifting his other hand to move Arthurs head so that the younger man was looking at him. As soon as his older brother had seen his face Arthur felt the panic raise inside of him, knowing he had been found out despite that knowledge he continued to try just in case. Of course he had, Alba never missed a thing, and if it wasn't a flawless act you would be found out. He knew he was in trouble when Alba asked the one question he didn't want to hear.

"How long have you been like this?" his voice sounded both demanding and calm a tinge of worry laced within his words. Looking down Arthur muttered the only thing he could think of "I can't remember" it was the truth he couldn't remember anymore he'd lost count of the times he had gone to bed at 4am and woken up just an hour later and just carried on with the day like nothing had happened, playing the part of a perfect gentleman for all the other countries putting on a show for their benefit. But that answer wasn't good enough for Arthur's brothers as shared worried glances with one another, Arthur attempted to reassure his elder brothers by sending them a smile, but his body betrayed him as small tears fell from his eyes. He was breaking and they all knew it, the cracks had finally all connected to one another and soon he would smash into unfixable pieces. He hadn't cried since the revolutionary war and to be honest, Arthur felt ashamed of himself. But he just couldn't take it anymore, holding in all of these emotions was killing him, and slowly Arthur began to curl up into a ball shaking from all the depressing thoughts which had been corrupting his mind for many years. Remembering who he was in the room with he began to mutter small apologies for appearing weak in front of his elder brothers, not really knowing if the others could hear him but he still carried on muttering between sobs and sharp breaths. It was Wales that made the first move, rushing to his twins' side, kneeling next to him and pulling him towards his body to try and comfort the younger nation. Whispering sweet nothings into his brothers' ear, waiting for any type of reaction from the younger blond Wales patiently comforted his younger brother.

"Sh...Calm down... please just tell us what is wrong and we will be able to help you please just talk to us" after a few worried glances shared between the brothers and a minute of rubbing circles on England the sobs turned into hiccups, although his body was still shaking it wasn't as bad as it had just been. Alba knelt down beside the two blonds and asked again "how long have you been like this Arthur?" his voice soft as his words held true comfort the concern plain to hear in the elders voice. Turning to face Alba, Arthur answered with a simple sentence.

"Since america left" this hadn't been much of a shock for Alba since he was present at the time but Cymru and Shawn were confused as to when that was, they had been informed that the American had left their brother but why was he so affected by the boy moving out? Seeing the confusion in his brothers faces Alba decided to tell them what had happened between their British brother and the American

"You guy's remember when I went away a few years ago? (the other two nod) well it was because I was helping England here with a war that American brat started, unfortunately he won his independence and as it turns out little Iggy here hasn't been himself since which leads me to my next question Arthur how long has it been since you slept properly?" once again all the attention was on Arthur who looked like he was deep in thought, trying to remember when _had_ he had a good night's sleep it must have been about a year after the war that he had began the nightmares so the last time he could remember having a pleasant rest was in the 1784 at least. Looking at his brothers he could see them waiting for an answer, he might as well tell them the truth they would find out sooner or later.

"I can't remember, the days have just turned into one blur as of late but I've had enough to keep myself healthy I really have" what started out as a quick answer turned into Arthur trying to pursued his brothers that his sleeping routine was still ok though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Arthur himself knew his physical appearance must have changed from the last time his brothers had seen him, maybe he was thinner or paler? He didn't really know he just knew something had changed by the way Ireland's eyes kept changing from his caring older brother to Ireland, a country of war and rebellions, a country which was able to evaluate anyone with just a simple and innocent glance. Leaning over Ireland whispered something into Scotland's' ear before straightening himself out again.

Unfortunately for Arthur his brothers decided it wasn't good enough for him to be living like this, letting their protective sides lose they all looked at one another before looking at Arthurs body again, alba's eyes narrowed a bit when Shawn had finished talking to him in a hushed voice, Arthur looked even thinner than the last time he had seen him. "Cymru do me a favour and let go of wee Arthur for a minute I need to check something" standing up he motioned for the rest of them to do the same. Once they were all stood cymru reluctantly let go of Arthur wanting to see what Alba was going to do, his eyes never leaving his twins sluggish form.

The eldest of the group reached out, placing his hands underneath Arthur's arms and lifted him up. You see Scotland is different from many countries, he wasn't innocent from creation in fact Scotland was a country born, raised and bred in war, he knew how to test somebody both by looking an feeling, he was especially good at estimating a persons' weight by picking them up. When he and his brothers were younger and had to fend for themselves he would pick them up from time to time to see if they were eating enough, it was a great survival tip his mother had given him before she died after Arthurs birth, he still uses it to this day even his brothers use it now as he taught them how to use this talent when Rome invaded their home. Both of the men's eyes widened, Arthurs eyes because he hadn't been lifted in the air for years let alone by his older brother, remembering the pick-me-ups he used to get when he was in his colonial state, Arthur glared at his brother before folding his arms over his chest, huffing slightly in annoyance. Alba's eyes widened at just how light Arthur was he couldn't weigh any more than 6 stone, which in his opinion wasn't heavy enough for his liking.

"Yo, Shawn come here a sec and hold Arthur" jerking his head towards the other red head in the room. A bit confused Shawn came forward and took Arthur from the elder man, once again shock filled him first Arthur wasn't sleeping; he must not be eating properly...what the hell had caused this? Deciding that cymru needed to know about this he turned to the welsh man and in the 'safest' way possible he threw Arthur to the man, both red heads knew the reaction they would get, Wales would pull '_the_' face and they would end up having to help Arthur no matter the cost. The prediction came true because as soon as Arthur was on the floor Wales began to lecture him about eating properly and telling him off about not coming to them sooner. After a few minutes Alba coughed getting everyone's attention once he was sure they were listening he made his choice.

"well Arthur sorry to say this but after what we have found out today we are going to get out of what I have summed up as depression...meaning we are going to stay at your house until we are sure you are going to be ok, until I am convinced you are in top condition again we will not be leaving .. you understand boyo" once this was said Arthur apologised automatically for troubling them trouble, knowing it would be useless trying to convince them otherwise he just accepted his fate, his life just got a bit more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at the time Arthur noticed it was almost time for the meeting to start and he still hadn't gotten anything ready. "Erm... sorry but would it be ok if I get the meeting ready I usually have to since no one else arrives early enough" looking at his brothers he waited for their answers when they all nodded, Arthur set to work getting the cups out and pouring water in each of them placing them on the side moving all the tables so they formed a long circular shape, he then began giving out the drinks of water he had just poured. Looking around he realised what he had forgotten, running out of the room Arthur ran towards the closet opened the door and pulled out a very big pull along white board along with a projector (Germany liked to be a show off sometimes) and began leading the objects towards the meeting room once in the door he looked around to see where his older brothers had decided to sit, seeing them sat in a row on the left side of the circle, with one seat in between Cymru and Alba, obviously they wanted him to sit there considering they were in their protective modes due to his mental and physical state. Arthur continued to pull the two objects towards the front of the room once he had finally finished the preparations he let out a relieved sigh alerting his brothers that he was done and was ready for any questions that they many have still. Of course it was north Ireland who went first with the obvious question "do you do this with every meeting?" turning his head towards his brothers Arthur decided there was no point in lying and saying no.

"Yeah... the other countries that usually attend these meetings aren't really all that prepared so to save time at the start I get everything set before hand so that we can just get this mess over with" as Arthur finished his sentence and sat down in his seat the door to the room opened to revel France and America. As soon as England saw the two enter he put his mask back on looking angrily at France and completely ignoring America.

"Bonjour Môn ami how are you on this fine day?" France asked making his way over to the United Kingdom but his eyes never left his target, England. Said country was currently glaring at the Frenchman making his way over to him and his brothers he decided it was about time he should answer

"None of your bloody business frog" Arthur huffed earning a few stifled laughs from his brothers and an annoyed growl from the Frenchman it was directed at.

"That was not nice Môn ami, but the beautiful moi shall forgive you I am sure that you are just upset that I have not been giving you as much attention as I usually do no?"

"Cram it frog! I'm not in the mood to put up with your bitching so kindly bugger off" the brit retorted, not even looking towards the other blonde man instead he was reaching out to open his note book and begin his notes for today's meeting until he was attacked from behind.

"Artie that wasn't nice you ignored the hero! So not cool man!" Arthur looked over his shoulder to see the cause of all the noise and what could be the start of a head ache. It was none other than America, the cause to all his pain and misery. He wanted to just cry at the sight of the boy, the boy who he used to think as a little brother or even a son, but he chose to just shrug the boy off muttering 'hello America'. This caused Cymru to suddenly glare at America finally knowing who the boy was, deciding that he needed to distract Arthur so his condition wouldn't get worse, and making sure that America didn't know what he was saying he began to speak in his mother tongue

"Arthur dywedwch wrthyf nad yw hyn yn yr idiot eich bod yn ymladd rhyfel yn erbyn?" this of course caused the other three brothers to look at cymru like he was a genius all deciding it would be the best thing they could do to comfort arthur without others knowing, they had a repretation to up hold after all. Sighing england looked at Cymru and answered "ddrwg eich siomi brawd ond mae ofn arna mor" looking at america again the welsh man sighed and decided it was time to try and cheer his brothers up a bit before the meeting this topic was a bit to depressing for his taste.

"mae'n debyg iddo ymosod arnoch gyda'i lais sonig" was all that he could think of but this still caused england to chuckle a bit before he nodded his head in agreement. Hearing their youngest brother laugh ,even if it was only a chuckle, was slightly comferting to all of the elder brothers. Giving them some confidence that they were getting somwhere, that maybe their youngest wasn't completly broken. America on the other hand had already had enough of his former carer ignoring him and decided that he needed the brits attention more than the three men surrounding the smaller blond. Reaching forward America began to drag englands chair back to try and make arthur sit next to _him_. But his plan was foiled by the two men at either side of _his _Arthur who noticed his actions,working in tandom they then lifted Arthur into the air by the red headed man beside him and placed on his _lap_ causing america to fall backwards onto the floor also sending the chair out of the window. The result of his failed plan forced England to look like he was going to kill him if he didn't run.

"what the bloody hell was that about you git?" england asked as calmly as he could as he glared at the guilty american infront of him moving from albas' lap to a standing position next to his brothers and infront of the fallen american. "you were talking in a weird language i didn't know and you laughed..._you never laugh_ so i was rescuing you from these bad guys cause they were totally brain washing you and and **i'm the hero!**" was Alfred's smart explanation unfortunatly for him with each word he said Englands rage only grew in both size and strength.

":sigh:...these three 'bad guys' as you have so politly dubbed them just happen to be my brothers whom i have not seen in a long time..the language we spoke in was my brother,wales's, native toungh we all just happen to know each others native language and finally _i do laugh i just don't do it infront of _**you!** Bloody git" when Arthur had finally finished his mini rant he walked past america towards the door shouting back to his brothers "Rydw i'n mynd i fynd oeri i lawr a chael un arall i wont gadeirydd fod yn hir iawn" and with that he left the room.

Within the room the tension rose as soon as arthur left looking towards Cymru, alba whispered "go follow him i don't want him to be alone at the moment" nodding the blonde stood and ran out of the room to follow arthur and to make sure his twin was ok.

"Ok thats it what the fuck are you lot doing with artie!" america shouted as he marched towards alba as if daring him to do somthing, alba just turned his head slightly, not bothering to even stand, the brat should be grateful he will even be getting an answer.

"It's none of your fucking business brat now piss off" just that sentence alone should have made america back down, but america was stubborn, and he angrily stood his ground it wasn't until japan, germany and both italy's walked through the door that he moved away from the red head and took his seat near the front of the room. It wasn't long until the rest of the countires entered the room and took their seats. Now all they were waiting for was for England and Wales to return. After a few more minutes the sound of mutters and foot steps could be heard from behind the confrence door, the door cracked open to revel the two blonds with a chair that everyone was waiting for both of them muttering their appoligies for being late and taking their seats ready to start.

This was going to take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

The next three hours were spent with none stop talking about the problems in the world and what might be a good solution but in the end nothing got decided as soon as the subject of solutions came up all the different countries began to give their input causeing arguments to rise leaving the meeting at a hault and was to be continued in the following week. Now though the room had begun to empty; only a few people remained in the room. Mainly a group of people known as the united kingdom of great birtain and north ireland. Three of the four men were stood around waiting for the last man to join them, the man whom they were waiting for just happened to be clearing up the mess which one america had left of course the person we are speaking of is none other than England of course.

"Hey Iggy why were you and cymru gone so long when you left the room?" Shawn asked looking towards the small blond man, who was currently glaring at him half heartedly, with a childish smile plastered on his face as he waited for his answer, but instead of England answering it was Wales.

"That was because mr. Geniuse here had managed to hide himself and it took ages to find him again you know how hard it is to find him once he's hidden" Cymru looked at England again and laughed when he saw how red the brit had become at the mention of his little game of 'hide-and-seek'. Both red heads in the room looked around to find out what Wales had found so funny and both ended up laughing at their younger brothers' expence.

Once the laughter had died down a but and englands face returnd to it's normal pale colour the brothers began to leave the building. They went down the stairs in silence, it wasn't until they had left the building and went to the car park that the conversation began again.

"Hey brawd how did you get here? I don't see another car" wales asked and it was true the only car in the parking lot was albas' red camaro. England just blinked as if he didn't understand

"Oh I walked here, I don't own a car anymore to expensive with the price of petrol these days, it's not like I really need it anyway" was the blonds answer, waving his hand to dismiss the notion of him still owning a car. At this statement Alba's head shot up as if he was shocked to hear this, none of the brothers would blame the scot for his reaction, England's home wasn't exactly 'close' to London. Making the decision to be the driver for the day might not be too bad.

"Right everyone get in the car" he ordered pointing to the car he watched as north and Wales moved quickly towards to car turning towards where he thought England was stood he saw his youngest brother walking the opposite way. Sighing he did a quick jog to catch up to the boy and grabbed his arm "Your coming too" he said before he flung England over his shoulder like a bag of potato's and walked to the car throwing England into the back with Cymru he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Right we are going to cymru's house first then Shawn's' house finally mine to get everyone's things then we will go to Iggy's and get settled no arguments" Alba announced as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the Welshmen's house. It didn't take long to get to the welsh home in fact it only took a few minutes, as Wales ran into the house and began to pack north Ireland took this as a chance to sit in the back with Arthur moving silently into the back of Alba's car, making sure not to make too much noise, the remaining brothers waited in the car in silence. That was the plan until England's mobile went of making him and Shawn jump. Pulling out his mobile England looked at the caller ID and recognized it as France sighing he answered the phone

"What do you want Francis?" he asked

"_Just wondering where you are anglaterre"_

"And why would _you_ want to know that?"

"_Should I need a reason"_ this time France's voice was laced with venom as though he might have been offended by the brits' question

"Yes you should, you have no right to know where I am" England answered his hands began shaking with fear as he became worried should France start the insults again, next to him his Irish brother signalled that he wanted to listen complying to the request England put France on speaker without the Frenchman's knowledge and waited for a response

"_of course I do Môn ami you are obviously too stupid to look after yourself even your brothers think so otherwise they wouldn't have come to the meeting today would they? Eccose must really regret letting an idiot like you take most of the notes for him-."_

It was then that England decided that he didn't want his brothers to hear this carry on any longer knowing the direction in which these types of phone calls tend to go of in.

"Good bye France" and with that he closed the phone with a sigh of relief he looked up at his brothers Shawn looked like he was going to kill someone and Alba hid his face with his bangs but you could see the anger surging through his body when you noticed he was shaking and his fists were white. England looked down to the floor feeling ashamed that _he _had caused his brothers to feel angry again, at least Cymru didn't hear the call he would have started screaming abuse down the phone.

"How long has **that **been going on for Arthur" was all Shawn could say before he started breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself down and attempt to not punch the next person he could see, considering he was in a car with his family members that would be his best option. England muttered something making Alba turn around and asked the question again "how long?" He growled out, his emerald eyes glowing with a rage Arthur had become accustomed to when they fought one another on the battle field. England gulped and said clearly "It has always been like that it will start off with just a casual call then it will turn nasty if I say something that he doesn't like or if he is just in a bad mood..." England's eyes became more and more glazed as he came to the end of his answer, by the end of his minor explanation he had completely zoned out, just in time for Wales to return to the vehicle, accompanied by the sound of two men moaning about where they are supposed to sit, Arthur just ignored the whole fiasco happening around him as he really didn't want to hear his brothers talk about what had just happened or hear how hurt the welsh man's voice sounded when he tried to talk to him again.

The drive to north Ireland's house was one of the longest drives in England's life with the awkward silence in the car he wanted nothing more than to just disappear unfortunately he didn't posses the knowledge to do so at that moment in time so he opted to just sitting there looking out of the window, watching the world pass by him. It wasn't until he felt someone touch his shoulder that he noticed he was being watched by his twin and eldest brother, he hadn't even notice that north Ireland had already ran into his house to get his things.

"Did you hear a word of what I just said to you?" Wales asked him from the front all Arthur could do was shake his head and look down at his lap muttering a small apology.

"I said once everyone has their belongings we are going to your house I suggested we all get rested up for the night and we'll decide what to do from there later on, maybe we could have a catch up day tomorrow or something if you're up to it" England nodded in agreement to this plan, he really didn't feel like talking tonight. Turning once again to look out of the window he missed the worried glance Wales shot at Alba. It was then that Wales got out of the car and changed seats to sit in the back next to England; Ireland would just have to deal with sitting in the front, not that England even noticed he was too deep in his own thoughts to even notice he now had a different presence next to him or that his left hand had been seized by his twins own hand, slender fingers wrapping around his own digits as he gazed out of the window into the nothingness his mind had placed in front of his glazed eyes.

His thoughts mainly on how is he going to explain to his family that he can't sleep because of the nightmare that always haunts him, about how France and America ALWAYS team up against him just because they could, how France constantly insulted him or how he had been avoiding eating because he doesn't want to be caught by said blondes on his own, he really didn't want to worry anyone, that is why he is in his current situation. He was once again dragged back to reality when he felt something wet on his cheek, lifting his hand he touched the wet line running along his face. He was crying yet again, he had cried more today than he had in the last 12 months. Thinking he might get away with it if he pretended he wasn't crying England carried on looking out of the window, missing the fleeting glance Cymru sent his way. Feeling the car set of again must have meant that north must have already returned and they were on their way to their last stop before he could return home and just pretend today never happened, he hadn't cried in front of his brothers, he hadn't shown emotion in front of America. Most of all he hadn't caused his brothers to worry about him.

"Right we're here come on I want everyone out of the car so you can help me with my stuff" Alba ordered, making everyone get out. Both Wales and Ireland grumbled things about 'not getting help with their stuff' but after a sharp glare from Alba they both shut up and got on with the job at hand.

England followed behind the group, not really knowing where he was going he just let himself be lead into the house; a small wooden cottage with two windows either side of a giant dark brown door. Once they were all in the house Alba turned and told Shawn to go get his clothing from the backroom and Wales to get his 'good' smokes from the basement telling them once they had done to come and meet him outside of his bedroom. He hadn't actually told England to do anything, thinking he had been forgotten England was about to ask what he could do when Alba spun towards him and beckoned for him to follow.

"I need you help getting something from my room, if you are wondering that is why I didn't give you a separate job to do" Alba explained as he began to climb the light brown stairs with England following close behind him. As they reached the top, Alba turned to the left and carried on walking until he came to a big dark coloured door; reaching for the gold coloured handle he pushed the door open. Telling England to wait outside Alba went through the door. Respecting his eldest brother's command England waited patiently next to the room, leaning on the wall for support. Listening to the curses and banging coming from behind him it made him imagine what his brother may look like inside the room, the image of an angry Alba shouting at his bed for tripping him up made England smirk a bit in amusement. It wasn't long until he heard a cheer of success coming from the wall behind him, signalling that the red head had found what he had been looking for. Turning his head towards the left Arthur was met face to face with Alba, who was sporting a fox like grin as he held a box above his head. They stood like that for a minute or two before the faint sound of feet ascending the stairs around the corner brought them back to earth turning their heads towards the sound both England and Alba waited for their brothers to arrive.

Wales was the first to arrive from around the corner with two big boxes tied together with duck tape, written on both of the boxes was a sign which read "Alba's property touch without permission and die". When Arthur had finished reading the box he snorted a bit, knowing how protective his brother was over his possessions. Alba just nodded to Wales letting him know he had grabbed the right box. Now it was Ireland's turn as he ran around the corner with five boxes which appeared to be falling from his grasp their destination, the ground, it was then that England sprung into action holding his breath he launched from his spot against the wall towards the falling boxes catching the top three before they reached the ground, gentling the 4th box's fall so as it wouldn't break wat ever was held inside. Letting go of the breath he was holding Arthur knelt down and placed the boxes he was holding onto the ground before going over to inspect the other box, checking nothing was broken. As he was doing that he didn't notice his brothers all looking at him with shocked faces, they hadn't seen England move that fast since their pirate days, they had all assumed that his reflexes had gotten slower in time due to him changing into a 'gentleman' and that he couldn't do move like that anymore, they stood corrected.

When England finally stood up he had a very faint blush on his face when he remembered that he had a crowed, he really didn't want to seem like a show off. Luckily enough his brothers caught onto his nervousness and just smiled at him before they announced that they were all ready to go. Passing two of the fallen boxes back to Ireland, England picked up the final two, ready to follow his brothers towards the car once again. As Alba led the way England couldn't help but wonder what was in the box from Alba's room, after thinking it over England silently voted against questioning Alba about what the box contained, hoping that if it did involve him Alba would show him sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to Arthurs home was fairly quick, or it seemed to be to Arthur. In, what felt, a matter of minutes they had arrived at their destination, the large house that still stood, strong and tall. As the brothers all piled out of the car, Arthur began rummaging through his pockets to find his keys to the door as Alba, Cymru and Shawn carried their things towards his house. Finally unlocking the door Arthur shoved the door open before going to help his brothers, grabbing the remaining boxes Arthur made his way into the house. Telling his brothers to follow him he led them to their respective bedrooms, letting them put their things away Arthur went back down stairs to make them all some tea along with getting out his old ashtray for alba to use.

Entering the kitchen Arthur sighed as he placed the kettle onto boil he reached into the cupboard pulling out 4 mugs (not bothering with the presentation) and placing the respective teabags lazily into the cups, knowing his brothers all had different tastes in tea. Thinking about what might happen when his brothers found out about what was happening Arthur began to get worried. What if they really did think he was stupid? Maybe even pathetic? The more these thoughts swam through his head the more Arthur began to regret his brothers finding out. The click of the kettle drew Arthur away from his thoughts as he poured the boiling water into the cups. Staring at the boiling water as it was transferred from the kettle to the cups Arthur began to think about what it would feel like against his skin.

Picking up the teaspoon to stir the tea Arthur kept thinking about it would it relieve him of these thoughts? Would the pain help? It usually did when his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone like he wanted; he shouldn't though he managed to kick that habit long ago why should he start it again now? Withdrawing the spoon from the final cup he placed it against his already heavily scarred wrist and pressed down against his skin. Hissing in pain Arthur smirked, his theory proven correct, the pain did distract him from _the_ thoughts. Removing the spoon from his wrist he inspected the mark which had been left behind. A red circle sat there like a blanket covering the silver lines which already decorated his arms, the only evidence of what had just happened. Disappointment began to flood his body, he knew what he just did was wrong but what else could he do? The thoughts wouldn't just leave of their own free will; he had to force them to leave. Hearing the sound of shuffling coming from the front room Arthur quickly placed the spoon into the sink ready for cleaning; gathering the mugs Arthur made his way into the front room where his brothers were all sat on different seats waiting patiently for him to sit down as well.

Placing the cups onto the table, Arthur began placing the requested amount of milk and sugar into each cup and passing them to each brother, before finally seeing to himself. Sitting himself down next to Scotland, England began timidly sipping at his tea. Both hands on the cup effectively covering his new injury quietly listening to his brothers talking about what they had done since they had last seen each other. Alba had managed to create another type of beer, and was proud of the fact that his drinking buddy, Prussia had approved of his beer. Wales had completed sheering all of his sheep, along with have 5 lambs born this season and finally northern Ireland who had gotten better at controlling his republic side, something all of his brothers where happy about. Finally it was Arthurs turn, he had explained that he had improved in his piano playing thanks to Austria and had also managed to learn a few new spells and guitar songs, trying to keep the depression out of it for the time being.

"Oh yeah I meant to ask, artie how are Australia and New Zealand? I haven't seen them in a while" Ireland asked the joy and interest shown from his eyes; out of all the colonies his younger brother had gained throughout the years they had been his favourite. England was always happy to answer about his two eldest colonies they had been one of the reasons he had wanted to become an empire, to be able to protect them.

"They are doing great; they called me a few days ago to check on me telling me about how their economies are along with how they are doing and how their music lessons are going. Australia is improving greatly on his guitar and is thinking of taking up singing as well and new Zealand has asked me to get him some more lessons with Austria for his violin, saying something about having to beat Norway next time they meet" smiling at the end of his explanation England realized that with most of his colonies he had tried to find a instrument for each of them, trying to encourage them to play and take lessons. Even when they were young he would sit with them and play the guitar for them, teaching them all the basics in most instruments.

"That's grate brawd, I'm glad they are enjoying their instruments so much" Wales congratulated with a smile on his face. He was happy that his brother wasn't completely gone yet, that they had made it in time to save what was left of him. Glancing at Alba, Wales found that his elder brother had been staring at him before nodding his head. That was the signal.


	6. Chapter 6

Whilst England had been making the tea, his elder brothers had decided to try and get some information about him, to try and get some sort of starter info before the questions started, using the time they had upstairs to their advantage they began snooping around. What they found had shocked them, as they had been searching Arthurs room, going through his wardrobe and through his table cupboards they had found his journal; a small brown leather covered book, worn from its usage and age, small sections had been torn from the book, half pages were missing other pages the writing was smeared in watery mix on the musky smelling paper. Deciding that it would help them to point out whether Arthur was lying to them when it came to questioning the boy, the three brothers began reading the small book, Alba holding the book whilst Shawn and Cymru stood on either side of him, reading over his shoulders. Flipping through the small book they found many passages which caused them to feel worried or angry, each word they read displayed their youngest brothers slow deterioration throughout time, ranging from Rome's invasion of their land up to the great wars, but only one passage really stood out a passage that had been written little over two months ago;

_To journal,_

_Today, as you know, is the fourth of July. The anniversary of Alfred's independence, when he broke what was left of my corrupted heart, I doubt I even have one anymore. Today was much like the normal; I awoke from that dream again at 5am as always (I wonder when that will stop?). Made my way to the bloody meeting in America, sat in my usual seat, as I still have a reputation to uphold, took the same abuse from France (when will he get new material, this is getting old now)... put up with America shouting about the party he was holding tonight along with the forced invitations he gave to everyone, myself included, I did say I would attend the gathering but I don't really see why I should... it is the celebration of my defeat after all._

_The only good thing that has occurred today is that Australia, New Zealand and Canada came to me in the meeting and began talking to me. Telling me about how they are, what they have been doing and such. It was a relief to know that they are doing well... that I didn't screw them up like I had the others; they even asked if they could come over soon as a group for a 'family' day out, I couldn't help but smile like a loony when they asked that... I do wish that Australia and New Zealand would stop calling me their mother though it is rather embarrassing._

_But that pleasant mood was soon put to an end as France started on me once again...I'm beginning to think he is right, I can't even hold my head high anymore as I walk into a conference room... maybe my brothers would take over for me if I did 'leave. Why am I alive? I don't even know anymore._

_ Signed Arthur Kirkland_

When they had completed reading the passage, each brother had a different emotion running coursing through their minds. Wales began crying due to the last sentence 'why am I alive'. Quick to blame himself for his twins' depression the welsh man dropped to the floor, angry at himself for not being there for him when he needed him most. Alba showed deep concern as he began comforting Cymru, why hadn't Arthur come to them for help? Was it because of the fights they had had whilst they were children? He had gotten over that already. But it was Irelands reaction which was the most worrying, as he stood there glaring at the book, more specific the words within the book. Anger surrounding his small frame, his whole body shaking from the over whelming emotions he was sure to be feeling, finally speaking, breaking the silence he spoke deeply his voice horse, filled with venom and malice, the word escaped his throat.

"Fucking leathcheann I'm gonna kill that bastard" clearly speaking about Francis, he had been causing Arthur to become worse over time, convincing him that he was useless when it was France himself who was the only one who was useless. Both of his brothers looked over to the northern part of Ireland in shock, worrying that their republic brother might have gotten free during north's' short moment of weakness, his defences lowering as he stood in one place silently. Wales detached himself from Alba and cautiously made his way over to the livid Irish man, reaching out and slowly stroking the back of his hair. Feeling north tense before slowly relaxing Wales smiled a bit; knowing that this tactic worked most of the time had helped the brothers throughout the years with keeping peace within the house of the United Kingdom.

"Feeling better?" Alba asked his two brothers as he watched them interact with one another, both nodding in a response he continued "we are going to confront Arthur about this passage tonight but I want to make him comfortable first, so when I nod...Cymru you will run to my room and fetch the box I brought in separately from the rest it is marked with a small spell on the top of it bring it down to me while Shawn and I will tell Arthur about what we found in here. After we have told him... Shawn I want you to run up here and fetch this book I will leave a book mark on this page so he knows which one we are talking about... am I clear?" looking each of the younger men in the eyes he could see that they agreed with the plan full heartedly, Scotland turned around and place the small brown book full of secrets on the nicely laid out bed behind him before walking toward the bedroom exit.

"Right then let's go down stairs, don't want to keep artie now waiting do we"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Authors note) I realized that i haven't done a disclaimer yet so i decided to place one here, just to be safe. I would also like to thank everyone who has commented on this story it has been a big encouragement for this story:)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia or any characters within hetalia do not belong to me they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Cymru quickly excused himself running up the stairs to fetch the box, leaving the others to talk to one another only glancing back to check Arthur wasn't trying to follow him.

"Where is he going?" Arthur asked as his eyes followed his twins form before landing on Scotland, whom held a look of guilt on his face "what is happening Alba?" Arthur asked again worrying that he may have scared his brothers off just like the others.

"We know Arthur... we found your journal upstairs and read through it-"alba began explaining but was cut off by an angry brit "YOU WHAT!" Arthur yelled his voice holding anger although if you listened carefully you could hear the hint of worry in there 'what have they read?' Arthur thought as he looks from Alba to Shawn in an accusing manner.

"We only read one page Arthur but it was a page that caused us all to worry I would like you to explain it to us if you can?" Alba lied, leaning forward towards Arthur, waiting for the younger man to answer, as Shawn took that as the signal to go and fetch the book. After Shawn had left the youngest brother finally gave his answer deciding that he needed to get this question out before going any further just incase.

"NO! I know you'll all leave me when you find out! Just like all the others did" the blonde exclaimed causing Alba to stare at his younger brother in shock. That statement had made Arthur sound so frightened and insecure, like he had been left by them before, oh right he had. Pulling himself out of his shock, alba did something he hadn't done to Arthur since he was a little child, reaching forward he pulled England towards him sitting him onto his lap placing Arthurs head into the crook of his neck and giving him a small squeeze before speaking the promise he had said many times before to comfort all of his brothers when they had become insecure, when each of them doubted the security of their bonds with one another.

"I swear, even when i draw my last breath i shall never leave you. I always have been and will be with you, even when you don't want me there i shall be. Whether it is next to you or just in the background i shall be there to protect you... this I promise to you" feeling Arthur nod into his neck in acceptance. Truly believing that his brother's wouldn't leave him Arthur began to relax a bit preparing him-self for what was going to happen, waiting for the others to from their little jobs sitting comfortably on his eldest brothers' lap listening to Scotland's' steady breathing.

It didn't take long as they returned with two objects the journal, being carried by Wales as Ireland couldn't hold it without becoming annoyed, and the box which Alba had brought in. Placing the objects next two Scotland they both sat down on the floor in front of the two waiting. Arthur was the first to move, reaching towards his journal he flipped towards the page which his brothers had placed a book mark on clearly labelling which one was to be explained. He quickly skimmed through the writing remembering all that had happened that day, the cruel words, having to watch Alfred unconsciously rub in the fact that he had won, the pain he felt when he watched everyone leave. He was right when he said the only good thing that day was talking to his three colonies, the ones who stayed until they were ready before ASKING, not just leaving asking for permission, to leave the house. Granted Canada wasn't his colony anymore but at least when he left he just moved out, he didn't denounce their relationship, he loved his eldest colonies like and father would love his sons, sure they were not the oldest by age but they had stayed with him the longest, loved him the longest, for the briefest of moments Arthur allowed a smile to grace his face before it vanished once more, back behind his wall of emotions.

"So what part do you want me to explain?" he asked looking to all of his brothers already knowing which bit was supposed to be explained he sighed and began his explanation

"I'm guessing you want the end of it explaining hmm... well that is fairly simple, it was the rebound of my depression, it always is when it gets to _that _date...i was feeling really depressed that day everything was getting to me... the abuse I kept getting off of Francis wasn't really helping. Usually I can just ignore it all but I couldn't that day America just kept shouting about throwing a giant party to celebrate the anniversary of his independence and telling jokes about how weak the British were the constant digs were affecting me a bit so Australia, new Zealand and Canada came over to talk to me, Australia even told america to shut up (a small giggle escaped his lips as he carried on)... they really are good kids. That talk had cheered me up a bit but France decided to knock me down again... he was saying mainly the usual stuff but with a bit more spite in it this time it really got to me is all nothing else I just... I don't know I really didn't know why I was alive, I mean why should i even be alive i-i-i-if I" that was all Arthur could manage before he broke down into sobs. Francis's words replaying in his head, the constant gloating America shouted both playing over and over in his head like a broken record.

Alba reacted quickly when he saw Arthur breaking again, quickly placing him back into the position they were in before only this time Arthur was gripping at his shirt as sobs broke through his lips. Tears streaming down his cheeks as Alba began rocking back and forth humming to try and calm Arthur down. North Ireland and Wales just watched, waiting in silence for Arthur to calm down both wanting to help but knew Scotland knew what to do.

After a while England had finally calmed down, apologizing once again for crying. He'd been doing a lot of that today. "Ok what questions do you have?" Arthur asked finally waiting for his brothers to start, each had had enough time to think of a question to ask, nobody seemed to want to ask though just incase they upset Arthur, being the first to think of this plan Alba went first asking his question.

"Why didn't you come to us sooner? I mean I know that we didn't agree much back in the day but we got over that way before all of this so that's my question... why didn't you ask us for help?" all eye looked towards Arthur expectantly, as they all wanted to know the answer to this question. Arthur sat and thought of a way to word this correctly without sounding stuck up or weak.

"I thought I could handle it on my own, like it was just something that would go away... I guess I should have known better. But i guess that doesn't explain why I didn't come to you all before this... I guess I didn't want to bother you all with my problems I mean you all have your own countries to worry about..." he faded of realising the only thing that could come from this was insults. He felt a sequence of small taps on the back of his head, his leg and arm. Looking at each of his brothers he could see they were each sporting their own smirks. One at a time voicing their opinions going from Cymru, Shawn and finally Alba

"Geeze brawd, you made me worry a bit there"

"Yeah, I mean it's was like we thought you didn't want our help anymore I kind of began to worry"

"same...but seriously kid, if you need help you don't need to worry about us being busy just come on round were your family it's our job and it's a job I for one like doing" giving Arthur a small squeeze before looking towards Cymru waiting for his question.

"Have you had many days like that lately, I mean where the depression is worse than the day before? That page was only put in two months ago"

"only once, a couple of days ago, nothing to bad though I just went into the woods to wait it out, I can't do myself damage there and neither France or America can find me in there so it's easier" the others just nod at this answer, glad to know their younger brother let logic take over instead of rationality. He was like that most of the time, as long as he didn't do something to rash. Finally it was Shawn's turn to ask his question

"Have you ever caused yourself harm?" His eyes held unusual coldness when he asked his question. The air in the room turned cold as they waited for Arthurs answer. Arthur himself was slowly beginning to panic. Does he tell them or not? Would they even find out if he didn't?

"y-y-y-yes I have..." he couldn't even look at their faces as he spoke the words that would seal his fate. They would surly leave him now, after all who would want to stay with someone as weak as him, slowly he placed his hand over his left wrist remembering the memories each scar held, however vague they were. If he had looked up though he would have seen the shock on both Scotland's and Ireland's faces and the tears which had sprung up into Wales's eyes, their younger brother had hurt himself and they didn't even know. Letting his eyes rest on England, Wales could see him gripping at his wrist. Carefully reaching forward he removed the smaller hand and inspected the wrist. Gasping at what he saw: the wrist was full of lines going in every direction, messily spread along the wrist, ranging from small barely visible lines to large white scars. The gasp had caught the attention of the others, including Arthur who didn't even feel his brother move his hand, the next thing Arthur knew was he was pushed fully onto his back with Alba's arm across his chest and upper arms pinning him back as the others looked at both of his wrists. 'I only did the scars when I was drunk' Arthur thought as he waited to be released.

"Why the HELL DID YOU DO THIS!" all eyes looked to the one who shouted, Ireland. His breath was hitched as he glared at Arthur, waiting for his reply. The younger blond just stared at him thinking...'it wasn't as if I wanted to' anger slowly made its way into his system, moving so he could stand up he looked at Ireland, who just kept shouting insults upon his deaf ears, before giving his answer.

"You really want to know, fine I will bloody tell you! I needed to forget the dream to forget everything, I tried honestly I did... I didn't want to scar myself I would usually just burn myself it's easier and goes away but it stopped working after a while so ...so I started drinking" sighing Arthur continued backing up slightly "I would drink till I couldn't remember the night before, but every time I woke up I would have another scar... I stopped drinking 7 months ago but the scars are still there" by the end of the explanation Arthur had managed to back up far enough that he was close to the back door. His brothers weren't far behind him though, each one of them stood ready to chase after him should he run. Scotland looked around a bit confused before finally speaking

"Wait what dreams? You mentioned them in the book as well but you didn't explain them?" the others nodded their heads before looking towards Arthur, obviously trying to change to subject of which Arthur was grateful for. Sighing Arthur corrected his brothers whilst walking towards them.

"Not 'dreams' it's just A dream more like a memory... it's always the same dream it starts off with _that_ field and ends the same way every time...the end of the revolutionary war always the same thing, same sentence right down to the same people and feelings" looking up at his brothers he before he excused himself saying he was going to retire to his bedroom, knowing he wouldn't be going to sleep just yet as it was only 10pm but he needed to get away from his brothers. He needed to think about what he had just done.

Chuckling at him-self as he thought about what had happened tonight. 'God I must have sounded like a bloody teenage girl' he continued through the house, realising he had just signed his way into a fate worse than hell in a small conversation. Stopping just next to the library door, he spends many nights in here now due to his self-inflicted insomnia. It wasn't as if he wanted to lose sleep he just didn't want to relive that day again, that was the whole reason he had the library installed into his home. Quickly he made his way over to his usual corner picking up the book he was currently reading, sitting down and continued to read his book, ignoring the world he lived in, in favor of adventures captured within the small printed words on a simple page.


	8. Chapter 8

After Arthur had left the room the remaining three brothers wordlessly made their way back into the front room each walking over to their respective seats before simultaneously flopping down. Looking at each other hoping one of them would have the answer for what they should do, what their next move would be. Each brother was lost within their own thoughts; Ireland in particular was regretting his actions, he was the first to speak this time.

"I really shouldn't have shouted at him" the red-head muttered gaining his brother's attention " He was doing so well... telling us things which he had kept to him-self for years and I just shouted at him" his dark green eyes filled with tears which threatened to spill and stain his face. It was Scotland who spoke next. His voice full of the reassurance that his two younger brothers were desperate to hear

"Well let's go and bloody find him so we can apologize for this whole fiasco don't need him getting worse now do we" Alba announced as he stood from his seat on the couch looking at the other two when they didn't move. Ireland looked up towards the eldest brother in confusion

"Didn't Arthur say he was retiring to his bed room? Why did you say we need to find him?" he asked, his voice full of panic as he began looking between the backdoor and the stairs wondering how Scotland would know Arthur would in his room. This earned him a hearty laugh from the scot.

"He hasn't left boyo, but he isn't in his bed room either... I didn't hear the creaking of his bedroom floor... when you went up there earlier I could hear you moving within the room" he sighed looking at his two confused siblings before turning around leading the way out of the small room turning his head slightly he finished his small explanation "And we need a little tour of the house any way".

Shawn and Cymru both ran after their elder brother not wanting to be left behind as they began the search, heading up the stairs slowly each of them wondering what they might find within this search. With Alba in the lead, the brothers made a left turn at the top before walking rather quickly down the corridor, unknowingly they walked straight past the room which contained the little blond Brit, and entered the room at the very end. It was a very bright room, colours such as blue, orange and green all spread along the four walls burning your eyes. Decorating the vibrant walls were different posters of super heroes like Captain America and Spiderman. Each country took in the sight before them, each looking at the objects in the room knowing exactly who used to own this room.

"Why has he kept all of these things" Cymru asked confused as to what could have convinced Arthur to keep these things and the painful memories that come with them. Alba was just as confused as his brothers, why would their littlest keep such objects which contained such painful memories, of times when the American boy was his and loved him.

"Mo dhia! Where the hell has that boy gone!" shouted a very frustrated Irishman "I swear I will bloody-" he was cut off by a coughing coming from behind them to find the blond Brit they had searched for, their adventure cut off before it could truly begin.

"You'll 'bloody' what Shawn?" The Brit questioned calmly, acting as if he was unaffected by the room his three brothers were now stood in. One thick eyebrow had risen as he had asked the question, before his body lent against the door frame waiting for the answer; his arms were crossed over his chest, a book with a single piece of paper acting as a bookmark hidden behind his thin arms as his tired eyes dressed each brother down suspiciously finally he asked again "well?" encouraging his brother to answer him.

"I-I'll bloody steal all your ties and hide them within this huge house of yours, you'll never find them again... t-that will teach you! Ha ha ha" Shawn finally stammered out before laughing childishly at his 'well thought out threat'. All his brothers could do was look over at young red-head with small smirks on their faces at his antics, before all attention was back on Arthur once again. Silence filled the room as quickly as the silence ascended it left, as Scotland decided it was time they all went to bed.

"Come on boyos, I think it's time we all went to bed... got a big day tomorrow after all" as he said this he began herding his brothers out of the room and towards each individual bed room. First they arrived at Ireland's room, then Wales and finally England's room. Once the other two brothers were neatly tucked into bed, Scotland made his way back to his youngest brothers' room, only to find him not there, again. Alba knew exactly where he could find the little one and quickly made his way over to the library, the eldest Kirkland always knew where his brothers were, even when England had run of before he knew he was in the library he just didn't want to start an argument yet so he led his two younger brothers past the room, plus he really did want to explore the house a bit if he was gonna be here for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving in front of the library Alba took a deep breath before he entered, pushing the door open gently the red head walked into the room. His dark green eyes scanned over the four plain walls before finally landing on the mop of blond hair wedged between two shelves of books which were placed in front of the cushioned windowsill. Scotland's expression softened as he walked over to the younger boy.

"hey boyo, I thought I told you to get to bed" the Scotsman stated before he knelt in front of his blond brother reaching forward and stroking his tired cheek "come on I know you're tired" he tried to encourage Arthur, but the latter just shook his head and looked down again muttering about reading his book. Sighing Alba took the book away from the younger male "I know you ain't reading, you're holding the book upside down... come on a little sleep won't kill ya" standing up alba held out his hand to help his brother up but Arthur just looked at him with total disregard for his actions before looking outside again ignoring his brothers offer completely,

"Alright then we will stay here" Scotland stated as he moved to sit down next to England, his legs bending upwards at the knees, arms resting on top of them. Arthur's eyes never left the window as his brother moved to sit next to him, he was just relieved that he didn't have to go to sleep yet.

"So..." Alba started, trying to have a conversation with the blond boy "why are you in here anyway?" He asked looking at Arthur expectantly, waiting for the blond mop to turn around so he could see the brits face. Arthur never turn his head around to answer but still spoke to his brother "don't wanna sleep yet" was the simple answer which came from the depressed mans mouth, using only the words necessary to get his point across no more no less. Sighing Alba moved a hand through his messy red hair, not really knowing what to do or say at this point. Sure the red head wasn't going to go to sleep yet either, but he wanted his brothers to be well rested, he could handle the sleep deprivation but he wasn't sure the others could.

"Why don't you want to go to sleep yet boyo?" he questioned, reaching his hand over to stroke his brothers hair, a smile tugged at his lips when the boy didn't pull away instead he leaned into the touch. "I-I just don't want to yet" the smaller boy stammered as his body was pulled towards the elder mans, his head resting on the red heads shoulder "hmm, I'm gonna take a wee guess and say it's this night terrors of yours, am I right?" the Scotsman felt the younger country nod his head before he felt the latter's breath hitch. Whispering comforting words into his youngest brothers' ear, Scotland tried to calm the younger boy down rubbing his back as he did so in small circles.

"I-I- I've tried everything I know, spells, reading, blanking my mind, drinking different teas before I retire... but they just make it worse, makes the dream go further, I'm so tired now cause I refuse to sleep most nights, i-i-I just can't keep doing this brother I CAN'T" tears began to cascade down the small boys face as he broke down in his brothers' arms, no longer caring about his image as he clung to his brother like a final life line. Scotland could only look at his English brother in shock, not expecting the young boy to have tried so many remedies only to have them all fail, wrapping his arms tightly around the trembling form the red head began rocking back and forth muttering small apologizes for not arriving sooner, noticing sooner.

It's wasn't long until Arthur had tired himself out and fell into a restless sleep, but alba still didn't move he kept holding the blond boy worried that he would wake up if he moved. He stayed in that spot, running his gloved hand gently through, surprisingly, silky blond locks; Scotland looked out of the window to see the sun just rising meaning morning had come. Letting his thoughts consume him Alba, stared blankly out of the bare window not hearing the morning birds sing their greeting. Glancing at England he noticed to boy waking up slowly, at his guess it was only 5am and the boy had only began to sleep at 4am. Vibrant green eyes shot open and the small body jerked up from its original position, breath staggering as Arthur tried to calm down his fear, forgetting that his brother was in the room with him.

"You ok boyo?" the Scotsman asked his dark green eyes filled with concern search the British man as if looking for some sort of physical damage, knowing himself that the boy was fine in every way but mentally. "Y-y-yeah... I just need to..." the dazed blond began but his voice faded as he stood and made his way towards the door his red headed brother hot on his heals as they headed towards Arthurs bedroom. Upon arriving in the room Arthur made B line towards the bathroom as his brother waited outside the bathroom door, leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted slightly listening to the younger man. Upon the sound of bile being emptied into the toilet, Scotland burst into the room rushing over to the blond bundle on the floor grabbing a few towels as he ran. Placing a huge hand on the younger mans back Scotland began to get to work on helping the blond. Once Arthurs stomach was completely empty the evidence was flushed down the white toilet Alba wrapped one arm behind the boy and one underneath his legs, lifting the weightless boy up with ease before bringing him into his room and lying him on his bed. Making sure the blonde was comfortable before he went back into the bathroom to clean up the mess left behind, bringing the boy a small cup of water and a wet flannel.

"What brought this on boyo hmm?" Alba asked as he dabbed England's' head with the flannel, sitting on the bed next to the flustered boy checking him for any other signs of illness. None, none what so ever, he didn't have a temperature he wasn't coughing it was as if he was as if the event hadn't happened at all. It was then that Arthur tried to get up out of bed, his head was spinning before he could do any more damage to himself this early on in the day Alba gentle pushed him back down "Just stay down for a while boyo, you can get up in a bit" his voice was soft as he stood to go and get his other brothers up. Before he could get to far away from the bed though a shaky hand reached out and grabbed his clothing effectively stopping the scot in his tracks, inclining his head towards the brit he saw red rings surrounding the green eyes.

"P-p-please don't tell Cymru...I don't want him to worry...please" Arthurs voice was horse, his throat burned from this morning's incident, but it was his eyes that caused his elder brother to sit back down again and cup his pale face with a rough large hand. Arthur's eyes held no worry, no anger, no it held something Scotland had only seen a few times in any of his brother's eyes, fear. Fear had been what had caused his brother to empty his stomach, fear had caused his brother to lose too much sleep over the years, and fear had caused their family to break apart again.

"What scares you so much that it caused you to be ill little brother?" he questioned as his thumb moved back and forth slowly wiping away a stray tear that had escaped his brothers' eye. "Was it the dream?"

"It's never usually that bad, once or twice yeah I'll admit it's been worse but only when it comes close to _that_ time" Arthur answered looking away from his brother pushing himself up on his elbows slowly before finally sitting up properly, this time it was successful even if Scotland glared at him for moving too soon. Scotland began panicking though when England burst out into a coughing fit, quickly rubbing his back in an attempt to help stop the thundering sound coming from the brits' chest.

"Are you sure you are ok? I mean you could always stay in bed today and the boys and I will entertain ourselves and-" he began, his voice was filled with panic but before he could finish his mad mothering rant Arthur cut in with a hearty laugh, something had made the latter laugh but he wasn't sure what until he thought over what he had just said. When the realization struck him is cheeks ended up turning the colour of his hair, he sounded just like Wales then, the one person Arthur didn't want to know because of his panicking had just been shown up by the eldest Kirkland.

"I'm fine brother, now could you please leave my room I would like to get changed, and I am sure so would you" Arthur smiled as he noticed his brother was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, meaning he hadn't changed to sleep last night. If he even slept at all, standing up Alba made his way out of the room to go get changed in his own room along with wake up their other brothers finally as it was now 7am, an hour sleep in should be enough for them. He smirked maliciously as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meanwhile...**

"OI! MATTIE I NEED YOUR HELP BRO!" screeched the booming voice of none other than America, one of the youngest and one of the strongest countries. America rampaged through his Canadian brothers' house looking for his twin his feet making a thundering sound as the charged throughout the small wooden house, finally he found the younger blonde in his front room looking at him expectantly, his pet polar bear sat firmly in his lap as it munched on the remainders of a pancake, waiting for whatever insane request his brother had thought of now.

"MATTIE! You know the men that were with Iggy today don't you?!" Alfred bellowed as he closed the gap between himself and his brother, eyes widening in anticipation.

"Oh you mean uncle Scotland, uncle Ireland and uncle Wales?" Matthew questioned as he leaned forward to rest his forehead on his brothers' shoulder ignoring the fact that kumajiro had promptly leapt from his lap with an angry grunt at being disturbed, he worried about his brother when the topic of their father came up he always seemed to become upset. Even though he hid it behind his childish act America was one of the most mature countries he knew, how else would his elder brother been able to survive once he gained his independence from Arthur.

America sighed, relaxing a bit being near his younger brother. He really hated being separated from his twin; he didn't like leaving the younger country alone not when the country could be depressed because of one main topic. All because everyone forgot him, acting as if his brother wasn't there at all. "Do you know what they were saying at the meeting, I couldn't understand them I asked Tony but he didn't know either, I thought you might know cause like you are really smart with this kind of stuff" his voice had dropped to the normal volume he was supposed to speak in not his loud shouting hero voice he used in front of everyone else.

"I can't translate it brother, but I do know the language... it was Welsh... wait it thought England told you that when he went on that rant of his?" pulling his head away Canada glared playfully, directly into his elder brothers' eyes, violet challenging blue, waiting for his brother to respond he noticed the small blush which had formed on Americas face. He hadn't been listening, Canada laughed at that, it was just like his brother to do such a thing when it came to England.

"So you don't know what they said?" Alfred muttered looking towards his brother hopefully; he was met with his brother shaking his head implying that he didn't know what they said. Canada was about to apologize when he was caught up in a hug from his older brother, he was quick to return the gesture waiting until his brother was ready to stop the hug, waiting patiently like he always did.

"I guess I will have to find out a different way" Alfred state darkly before he pulled away from the hug and smiled at Matthew, a smile which sent chills down the Canadians back, a smile made of malice and mystery. It scared Matthew to think about what his brother might do, he waited until the elder boy left before he sent a text to Wales warning him about America beforehand. His slender hands shaking as he did so, unable to conjure up any ideas on how the three brothers on the other end of the line were going to take this news, or at least what actions they were going to take

"What am I going to do" Canada whimpered; gathering his things together before he went out to practice for his next hockey match that would keep his mind of what just happened, or at least help him get some of his emotions out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hey, I thought that since last weeks chapter was late and very short ( sorry about that ) I would update early this week and try to make it a bit longer. :) . I would also just like to thank all the people who are following this story, I can't believe so many people like this story, you are all so much help for when I am writing :) thank you all 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

"Hey guys! I just got a text from Matthew!" announced Cymru as he finished cooking his brother's breakfast and began dishing it all up ready to be served, out of all the Kirkland's Cymru was the only one capable to cook something which was edible, must of been a coincidence. Once all the plates were on the table, Cymru pulled his phone out off his jeans' pocket to check what the message said

_Hey uncle Wales! I just thought I should warn you that Alfred (America) has been acting weirder than usual. I think he is planning something against you, uncle scot and uncle Ireland... Anyway this is just a pre-warning just incase I can't stop him. Oh and don't tell dad he might freak out :p_

_= Canada (Mattie)_

A small scowl decorated the Welshman's' face as he read the message 'what does he mean _planning something_?' he thought as his two elder brothers, Ireland and Scotland, entered the room wondering what Matthew had sent and why they hadn't eaten yet.

"Apparently that American idiot is planning something against us lads, according to Mattie anyway" Wales announced as his brothers faces transformed from their usual casual, happy expressions, to the faces of demons preparing for battle, only what had to be expected from the two red heads. Alba let out a loud hearty laugh, his big hands slamming onto his stomach as he bellowed out his humour, his Irish brother giggling in a childish way.

"If it's a 'war' the lad wants that's what he will bloody get!" his brothers nodding in agreement at the statement as they sat down, waiting for their youngest to arrive at the breakfast table, a silent discussion between the eldest brothers occurred in this time as Wales just sat staring intently at the carvings on the table, small curls and swirls decorated the tables edges creating what looked like the waves in the sea, a fitting pattern for his younger twin, considering his past. The thought became fleeting as Arthur strode into the room, his attire different from the usual outfit he wore; his tie and white long-sleeved top had been swapped for a short-sleeved black t-shirt with a faded union jack printed on the front, his dark green trousers had been replaced by dark jeans which had been shredded slightly at the knees. The usually smart brown boots had been traded for black and white checked high top pumps, which matched the bracelets that decorated both of his slender wrists, effectively hiding the silver ribbons that scar his pale skin. In short the youngest Kirkland looked like a normal teenage boy, a pleasant change for the brothers.

The three elder brothers were wearing what they usually wore on their days off; Scotland was wearing his black, short-sleeved t-shirt which had all the sibling's flags decorating it, his dark baggy jeans were being held up by a white fabric belt Wales had made him for his birthday, his large black boots were almost covered by his jeans had it not been for the fact that they forced the legs to look bulkier than what they actually were. The Irish brother was wearing a long-sleeved orange top which clung tightly to his body, displaying his muscles. He also wore bright blue jeans, which contrasted with his top and white trainers, finally Wales was wearing an outfit with an astounding familiarity to his flag, his t-shirt was divided into two colours; green from the middle downwards and white from the middle upwards he had even gone as far as to make a red dragon pendent, which seemed to have the same pattern and shape to his red dragon 'Willard', his usually loose long hair was tied back into a small pony tail at the base of his head showing the likeness his and his twins faces' really shared. Also instead of having check bracelets like Arthur, Cymru had decided to wear union jack wrist bands in their favour matching the small embroidered flag that decorated his front jean pocket.

"Wow Artie! That look really looks awesome on you!" Shawn exclaimed, jumping from his seat to tackle his younger brother, his exclamation gaining the attention of the two remaining Kirkland brothers who couldn't help but nod their approval of their youngest brothers' new attire. Arthur still slowly made his way over to the table before sitting down his Irish brother still clinging to his hip; desperately the Brit began grasping at Shawn's arms in an attempt of gaining freedom from the elder boys hold. It was only when Arthur went to sit down did the Irishman release him so he could pounce on his own plate of food, shovelling the food into his mouth at an alarming rate, like he hadn't seen food all his

Life, unfortunately this was a usual breakfast for the other three brothers; Scotland and Ireland would end up in an eating competition, much like they have now, shovelling the delicious homemade food which Wales had made them down their throats, not even tasting the food as they went. Leaving Wales to slowly eat his food, at a calm and civilized pace letting each piece explode with flavour in his mouth with each bite.

"Come on Artie" Cymru encourage Arthur when he noticed his twin hadn't even touched his food yet "I promise it won't kill you, I can cook you know plus you'll need the energy today" he continued, the joy radiating from his person and drowning his voice in excitement. England raised his eyebrow in suspicion, deciding that whatever his brothers were planning wasn't worth worrying about , he shrugged and began eating his food at the same pace his Welsh brother was, he was still a gentleman after all.

Once the family had finished their meal, Cymru and Arthur began cleaning the dishes whilst Alba and Shawn went to get everything ready for the day, making sure everything was prepared and they had enough supplies for the day before they began loading them into separate bags, one for each sibling to carry. All the while Arthur was growing more and more suspicious of his brothers, not knowing what was going to happen to him once they all left the house. Were his brothers just acting? Were they going to leave him in the middle of nowhere? What was going to happen? All of these questions rampaging through his mind as he continued to dry the plates and put them away. It wasn't long until Arthur and his twin had finished the wash and was locking up the back part of the house, making sure that their home was completely secure before leaving and joining their elder brothers outside. Turning around Arthur locked his front door as his twin went to collect their bags off Alba, who had already chosen which bag each person would carry.

"Come on boyos!" Alba cheered as his youngest brothers placed their bags on their backs "we better set off now if we want to get their early!" this cause the youngest Kirkland to raise a thick eyebrow in confusion at his brothers, who all seemed to know where they were going. The Brit didn't question his brothers though, he didn't want to cause a fuss today, it was a family day out to get used to one another's company again after their long-term separation. As the now small family began to walk, Alba in the lead followed by Shawn and finally the two blondes walking side by side at the back of the group, Cymru began to hum a small well-known tune which all of the brothers knew as one of their family songs. It was nice walking with not only loved company, but with a soft tune playing in the background, creating a harmonious song with natures own melody, unconsciously Arthur began filling the lyrics to the song within his head as they walked ' are you going to Scarborough fair~' mouthing along with the lyrics as he began to pin point his surroundings.


	12. Chapter 12

A calm breeze blew through Arthur's messy blonde locks of hair, gently pushing them to one side as he strode onwards through the tunnel of trees , his feet making soft crunching noises as he stepped on the carpet of leaves before him and his brothers. The lulling scent of damp grassy and fresh air-filled his nostrils as he took calming breaths, mixed in with the gentle sounds of his twins' singing and his brothers' steps alongside his own, making him fall into a welcoming trance as they journeyed further into the woodland area. Granted Arthur had been to this area many times before, to get away from everything that worried him; America and France being the main reason but he did come here to also get away from his thoughts, to get away from his duties as a nation. This was like a sanctuary for the Brit, a place he could feel safe in, a place where no matter how bad things got within his life, he could go to and just be himself, be like how he was before all the wars and all the different responsibilities he was forced to carry with him on a day-to-day basis.

Giving a casual glance towards his eldest brother, Arthur couldn't help but wonder why his brother had actually come to help him, the way he had treated them all, with all the wars he and his brothers had, had against each other he would have thought they would have been happy with him finally suffering for his actions... maybe that is the real reason that they are here. Shaking his Arthur tried to clear his head of these doubting thought 'they said they came because they want me to get better...right?' his eyes wearily began to look towards Shawn, his elder brother didn't have to be here, not after everything that had happened between them, the potato famine came to his mind. The way his Irish brother looked during those times, the way his skin was a sickly gray colour the way his usually vibrant clover green eyes were glassy and dulled from illness, it hurt the Brit, now to think he had just ignored his older brothers cries for help, to thin that he actually was the cause of such pain his family had to go through... yes he had cause them all so much pain, yet here they were, walking along side him, comforting him, helping him when he so brutally brushed them aside in their times of need. It made him feel sick.

The harsh feeling of someone gripping onto his right shoulder brought England out of his berating musings, snapping his head to the side Arthur was met with green eyes identical to his own; the only difference was these eyes he was staring into belonged to a certain red headed Irishman, whose concern for his younger brother swam in his clover green eyes shone brightly. Arthur hadn't even noticed that he had stopped walking whilst he was thinking, or that his brothers had been calling out his name all the while. Glancing around the group he saw Scotland trying to comfort a crying Wales, who in turn had been so scared for his twin had began to cry out of fear that his younger brother was completely broken, finally his eyes landed on north Ireland, who seemed to be confused as to why the Brit had stopped.

"he he" Arthur laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, a small blush gracing his pale face "sorry chaps, I guess I phased out a bit th-" before the Brit could finish he found himself with an armful of a sobbing Welshmen, gently the Brit wrapped his arms around his twin apologizing for worrying him so much and reducing him to such a state, a small smile gracing his face as he whipped the remaining tears away from his elder brothers' face, his own face relaxing slightly at the feeling of being needed. Unfortunately the loving moment was ruined by another hot-blooded red-head who had, decided to let his worry show through anger, coming up behind Arthur, Alba clenched his hand into a fist and bopped his youngest brother roughly on the top of his head causing the shocked Brit to let out a short gasp of pain before releasing his twins' now laughing form, to turn around and glare mock angrily at his eldest brother before screeching loudly

"What the bloody hell was that for you big git!" his body jumped up and down as he shook his fist towards his currently stotic Scottish brother.

"You made Wales cry, Ireland panic and me worry all because YOU GOT STUCK IN LA-LA LAND" the slightly annoyed scot shouted as he took on a mocking grin and silly stance; his legs stood slightly apart as his fist matched that of his younger brother, his head was now pushing against Arthur's, who in turn was returning the shoving with the same amount of force as the two brothers carried on their half arsed quarrel. Shawn and Cymru, giggling in the background, decided it was best if they went on ahead to their destination instead of waiting for the war between the eldest and youngest Kirkland brothers to end. Knowing fully that his two younger brothers were leaving them behind, Alba continued to quarrel with Arthur, until he was convinced the other half of the UK had left, upon which he held up one hand in front of his younger brothers' face as a hint for him to stop.

Shocked by this simple action, Arthur was silenced, looking towards the red heads face he noticed the worry which it held as dark green eyes began to study his confused face a large hand reached forward and placed itself on his forehead.

"You aren't still ill from this morning are you boyo?" Scotland asked as he recalled what had happened to his youngest brother in the early hours of the morning, a small chill ran down his spin as the image of Englands' fear filled eyes flashed through his mind. Leaning forward, Arthur let his head rest on his older brothers' chest, not to comfort himself but to ease his Scottish brothers' worries, to convince the elder man that he truly was ok, that he didn't need to worry about the younger man at the moment. Gently Alba wrapped his arms around his charge, taking in everything that was happening at that moment; his baby brother was depressed, his whole family had been broken by the news, his baby brother hadn't even come to him for help! Living with this problem for 258 years! even after they re-built their bond all thoughs years ago They were going to need reinforcements if he and his brothers were going to fix their littlest.

Releasing the blonde bundle in his arms, Scotland gave his English brother a Cheshire grin his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"you know these woods don't you?" Scotland enquired waiting until Arthur nodded his head, admitting he knew this forest, although not letting any other type of information on how well he knew the area slip out as he did so. "Ok, well the boys and I have chosen an area where we can all camp out in for the week underneath a large tree about a mile from here... you know it?" alba looked towards Arthur once more this time he saw a type of determination he hadn't seen in the younger mans eyes in a long time.

"Yes I do know it... what are you getting at Scotland?" Arthur's voice, although seemingly calm, held utter excitement at what he thought his brother was about to offer to him.

"care to race me there" alba challenged his brother who seemed to cheer silently at the thought of being able to run through the forest with someone again, the last time he was able to run with someone at his side was when he was a small colonial country racing against his brothers and the fairies. All of a sudden he noticed his Scottish brother laugh as they both simultaneously set off into a full on sprint.

The wind flew past his slender face as his feet glided along the forest floor, dodging trees as his body rushed through the terrain. Laughter erupting from his throat as he continued running onwards, his elder brother just a few steps behind him laughing as loud, as they increased in speed their volume grew. Neither really noticing that they were mere seconds upon arriving at their camp destination of that Wales and Ireland were looking at their hurrying forms in amusement, small giggles escaping their forms as they watched their brother's race against one another like small children. Bursting out of the wood filled area into the clear, sun filled section of land leaves dancing as they fell to the ground behind the two 'boys'; Arthur began to skid to a sudden stop as his Scottish brother burst into the area still laughing like mad men they both fell to the ground holding their sides both breathless from their run and laughing fits.

"T-that was the: most f-fun I've had in a long time cheers" Arthur said between his gasps and giggles, looking towards his brothers, his face flushed as he attempted to get his breath back. Alba just laughed in return as he flopped onto the floor with a content sigh, his laughter dying down slightly into a small grin which all the brothers shared before the voice of reason, which held a Welsh accent, spoke up

"We need to pitch the tents and collect fire wood if we want to eat and sleep tonight" his voice was fairly quiet, yet each brother heard it crystal clear as each brother prepared to do their given jobs. Alba and Shawn went to collect fire wood and stones, Cymru stayed to pitch the tent whilst Arthur went to fill up some bottles with water from the lake, not far from where their camp was based.

Sighing in content, Arthur made his way towards the lake, knowing that this week was probably going to be extremely fun for him and his family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, sorry this chapter is really short I shall try to make the next one longer. Also just for thoughs who don't know I will be updating every friday, thank you for reading this far into the story, any constructive reviews you would like to give will be highly appreciated - Tigora 3**

Matthew Williams sat in his front room the fire roaring to fight away the cold which threatened to enter his loving home, long blonde hair covering his violet eyes as he looked down towards his hands which were twisting nervously around his mobile phone as his inner turmoil was taking the best of him, should he call his adoptive brothers and ask him for help or should he go to his father's house straight away just ignoring the other who may worry about the British man he was going to be visiting along with the impending arguments the action may cause should he go through with it... Should he do both? at least then he would have someone on his side when the time for fighting came upon him.

"But what if I just cause this whole situation to get worse?" his meek voice asked to no one in particular as kumajiro had already gone to sleep in the Canadians own bed, considering his options at the moment Canada slide his phone open, pressing speed dial gathering his courage he waited patiently for his 'brother' to pick up, he had missed talking to his 'brother' lately, even if they did talk with one another most of the time at the world meetings, he never really gets to just sit down with his family... his _whole _family and just talk. it didn't really matter to the blonde teen what they talked about, just as long as they could all be together in one joined force once again... he missed thoughs days.

"_Hey! Canada Whats up?_" came a rather loud and excited voice, a small muffled voice in the background gave Matthew a hint that his other brother was there as well 'good that makes this a whole lot easier' he thought as he answered, hoping that the two boys on the other end of the phone wouldn't be too busy to help him in his mini-mission.

"Hey Australia nothing much, well actually I'm worried for dad at the moment I was wondering if you and New Zealand could help me? If you can't it's fine I just thought I would ask" the calm blonde asked as he heard whispers from the other end of the line.

"_I can help you mate! Kiwi can't help at the moment though he got some problems at home you see, something about his sheep attacking passersby and Wy needs looking after as she feels a bit ill so she can't come either But anyway what's up with mum? did something happen after the meeting? is he ok? are you ok?_" the once happy and loud voice changed dramatically, morphing into that of a demanding and worried filled voice which didn't suit the usually cheerful man, when the Canadian had mentioned something being wrong with their shared parent, even though they had all left they didn't like it when their father/mum was upset or ill it made them worry and almost jump the blonde if they found out, which was _most_ of the time. Each ex-colony would help their old carer in any way they could, like any child would help their parent, none of them like watching as the blonde man used to tear himself apart when Alfred had left him, they had swore that day they would only leave when they thought _he _was ready, they never wanted to see their father/mum in that kind of pain ever again.

"I don't really know, he doesn't seem himself lately, its kinda like how he was after Alfred left I am really worried Keith ... plus our uncles are with him at the moment, _living with him_ so SOMETHING must be wrong! Why else would they be there?! They only visit when it is important lately since they are all really busy! " The blonde al but shouted down the phone, shocking his brother on the other end of the line, the Canadian never shouted, even when he was writhing in anger his voice didn't get any louder than a average persons speaking level. It took a moment to realise what the mouse like man had said, as soon as the Australians mind has registered what had he had been told there was a fleeting cry of a _'I am on my way!_' from the phone before it clicked leaving nothing but silence behind, telling the Canadian that he had just been hung up on. Laughing slightly, he decided he should text Wales to tell him that he and his Australian trouble making country he called 'brother' were on their way to see England. 'How am I going to tell America?' was a fleeting thought in the blonde boys head as he went to prepare a bag of clothes for the week, thinking about what kind of lie he should tell his blood brother not wanting him to know he was going to see their father let alone be living with his brothers supposed 'crush' for a while.

How the hell was he supposed to survive _this_?


	14. Chapter 14

Looking up from the fire Wales noticed that it was getting late now, the sun was slowly setting as all of the United Kingdom brothers gathered back to their camp, turning his gaze back down again Cymru began cooking dinner for him and his brothers Alba and Shawn began to have a small quarrel with one another about who could hold their liquor better or who could stay up the latest, whereas Arthur just sat on one of the trees up lifted roots, staring at the sky trapped within his own mind, not really thinking about anything in particular he was just _thinking_.

Silently Cymru glanced towards his mobile, which he had snuck out of the house whilst Arthur finished up in the kitchen, noticing that its screen was glowing alerting him that someone had recently attempted to contact him. Grabbing the phone he flipped it open reading through the message, over and over again.

"Matthew and Keith are coming over!" he announced, joy and shock emitting from his throat as he shouted out the good news. Granted this meant that the four brothers would have to cut their camping trip short, but it was definitely for a good cause, Cymru skipped over to his twin to show him the text which he had received, just incase the distracted Brit hadn't heard him. Glassy green eyes skimmed over the words on the screen widening as he read it once again just incase he had misinterpreted the text:

_Hey uncle Wales! Just thought I should let you know. Keith and I are coming over to visit dad and will be staying until the meeting is over next week! We will be arriving at the airport at 10am tomorrow! Sorry for the short notice but thought it would be a fun surprise for dad – Matthew (Canada)_

Arthur gave a cry of joy much higher than any of his brothers' would have expected from the ex-pirate, before taking the phone from his twins grasp and quickly replying to his sons' text, the welsh blonde stood behind the British gentleman glancing over his shoulder as he wrote, his fingers going at rapid speed making clicking sounds as they typed:

_Ok just make sure that you both bring spare clothes and a camping kit (I know you have two sets Matthew so don't forget!) I will meet you at the airport tomorrow with everyone, we will be camping for a few days ok see you tomorrow – Cymru_

With that he quickly sent the message, laughing loudly when the phone bleeped announcing his virtual letter would soon be received by his sons. Looking up he saw his twins eyes glowing equally as bright as his own as he continued to laugh, he would soon have two more loved ones standing next to him, he wouldn't be alone this week, he would always have someone by his side for a whole week maybe this will make up for all the years he had spent alone.

"Artie~ why did you just pretend to be me~" Wales whined as he gripped at his younger brothers hand pulling him towards the fire before carrying on cooking the food, making sure it wasn't burning as he waited for England's reply.

"cause I can, oh yeah lads we are going to have to go to the air port tomorrow morning at 10am sharp so we better get a good night's sleep tonight" flinching a bit Arthur began eating ignoring the worried glances which alba sent him, the eldest Kirkland already knew that his youngest brother wouldn't be going to sleep... not after last night's episode Arthur wouldn't risk the rest of their brothers seeing him like that, it was more than likely that Arthur would either sit silently in his tent thinking to himself or he would sneak out and sit next in the crook of the old tree like he had previously been doing before his sons had announced their visit. Sighing Alba decided he would see what the result would be for tonight's adventure later on when Wales and north Ireland had gone to dream land, it would be long now the red-head mussed as he noticed his Irish brother let out a rather loud yawn whilst Cymru began resting his head between Arthur's neck and shoulder, his eyes partially closed as he began to drift off to sleep by the rhythm of his twins calm breathing.

Raising slowly from his seat, Scotland began leading Shawn towards his tent, but not before the sleepy red head bid his youngest brother goodnight, letting him rest his head before going back outside to seed Arthur carrying Cymru on his back heading towards the Welshman's own tent, laughing slightly when he heard the small mutterings of 'I not sleepy' from the older blonde twin. Within a few minutes a familiar blonde mop poked out of the tent his twin was currently residing in, looking around his vibrant green eyes landed on his eldest brother, silently England made his way over towards the still lit fire before flopping down on the ground leaving enough room for the larger man if he should want to join him, unfortunately alba had a different idea as he sat just behind his brothers' head, reaching forward he gently lifted his brothers' upper body so that the younger man's head was now resting on his legs, grinning he looked down at his now red faced brother laughing slightly at the blondes expression.

"So I guess you have no intention of going to sleep tonight boyo? Hmmmm?" the personification of Scotland enquired despite the fact that he already knew the answer to the question, knowing his brother wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon the Scotsman had prepared for the nights just incase.

"No" Arthur answered in a monotone voice as he glanced up at his brother his gaze bored as he continued his explanation "I don't really feel like waking both Shawn and Cymru up because I can't fight some sleep demons.." scowling the elder man softly began stroking the blonde locks in front of him, ignoring the grunt of annoyance from the boy in his lap as he continued the motion, the two brothers sat like this for quite a while just relaxing in each other's company, holding a silent conversation between themselves. It was a few hours into the night when Arthur slowly began to drift into a semi-conscious state, his brothers rough fingers massaging his head forcing him to relax as the gentle swaying of the branches in the leaves provided a soothing melody to his brothers' soft humming of the lullaby he once dreamt about, drawing his mind back to the days when he and his brothers would always be together, before all of the wars ripped them apart, before he knew hate, before he was broken into such small pieces only being held back together by the glue known as will power.

:: Flash back::

_"Hey big brother!" shouted a small short blonde boy, his voice although high in pitch, was soft almost angelical as he spoke his words clearly, far more clearer than any boy his age. this small boy was called Arthur Kirkland or England, and at this time he looked to be around the age of five, his bright green eyes shone with wonder as he looked towards the teenage boy in front of him, Alba Kirkland. it was only the two of the in the hut at the moment as Shawn had taken his younger brother Cymru out to the lake to be bathed._

_"Aye, what is it boyo?" alba asked, his voice fluctuating between pitches as he spoke. he was wearing his dark blue cape which reached his mid-thigh, white short sleeved wool top and brown working pant, perfect for the life of protecting his family. slowly he allowed his eyes to study his youngest brother, his small stature was shocking, but not surprising, for a boy his age. his clothes hung loosely on his body as he ran, green cape and long black top flowing behind him as he went._

_"I was talking to the fae over by the river and they said that something bad was going to happen, what do you think it is?" Arthur's eyes widened slightly, clearly showing the worry which he had not let show on his facial features, alba sighed slightly not really knowing how to explain to the young boy that there was an invasion coming and more than likely the brothers wouldn't see each other for a while due to the inevitable war._

_"well, there are some people coming, bad people, who want to take our home away... don't you worry though boyo, your big brother alba will take care of them!" he announced, his voice changing from a solemn sound to that of a confident fighter, flashing Arthur a fox-like grin, alba reached down and picked his youngest brother up moving from their place in the open fields back towards a small hut like house._

_"b-but what if they hurt you or take you away from me big brother! I don't want that!" England voiced the only nagging thought within his confused mind, 'why would someone want to take our home away? don't they know that we live here?', the questions kept piling up as alba laid him down on his small bed, which he shared with his twin brother._

_"I know ye don't brother, but I can't risk them coming after you and Cymru, now can I" the red-head didn't expect an answer as he began singing his brother to sleep. The lullaby was in Scotlands' own language, but England understood each word that came from his brothers mouth;_

_"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_

_Do thir, dileas fhein_

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan"_

_(Little baby, hear my voice_

_I'm beside you, O maiden fair_

_Our young Lady, grow and see_

_Your land, your own faithful land_

_Sun and moon, guide us_

_To the hour of our glory and honour_

_Little baby, our young Lady_

_Noble maiden fair)_

_Arthur never did understand why his brother called him a 'maiden fair' and a 'young lady', but at the time he didn't care or he was too tired to complain as he slowly differed off to sleep to the calming song and his brothers deep, soothing velvet like voice._

:: end flash back ::

The British man grimaced as he remembered the events which proceeded that loving memory, Rome had come to his lands, conquering his brothers and himself separating the small family of boys from one another for years on end, even going as far as to lock him in his house for centuries on end, until eventually he was free... but everything had changed, he had lost his old language, he had lost his bonds with his brothers, he had changed. Scotland saw these changes and fought against his brother for freedom, Ireland copied him, and succeeded resulting in his 'problem'... Arthur had broken his brothers, Cymru had sided with his twin in loyalty but not in heart.

Arthur had accepted this, he became stronger because of this, he never wanted to break a family again because of an invasion, because of weakness. He fought to be invincible, he became an empire; ruling over most of the world, finally gaining the family he had once lost, only to lose them all over again. the power he had gained to find a family ended up ruining his second chance at having that bond. he was about to give up on having that dream, a dream of having a family, when he got _that _call, the call from his brothers saying they were coming over.

_' Albion, we are coming over... all of us... we need to talk'_ it was left by Cymru, his voice sounded nervous and lonely?. it was hard to tell back then but even that small sentence was enough to send Arthur into a mad dash of worry and excitement, would he have his family back? have they forgiven him? or are they going to hurt him? finally rid the world of him and his stupidity.

that was a day he wasn't likely to ever forget


	15. Chapter 15

:: flash back ::

_"Albion, we are coming over... all of us ... we need to talk" The voice on the other end of the phone was drenched in a thick Welsh accent, worry and nervousness danced with the words as Arthur stood stiffly waiting to see if his, relation? was going to say anything else_

_"Albion, you still there?" the man asked again, his worry getting stronger when the Englishman didn't reply. finally Arthur managed to gather his bearings long enough to answer the question._

_"I am still here.. Cymru.. when are you all coming over? so I can get the rooms ready" Arthur knew that the rooms were all already made up, they always were, just in case, he did manage to get some quests to come along to his home. England realized that, for the first time in centuries, he had spoken his twin's name, one of his blood brothers had actually said _his_ name, his real name._

_"As soon as possible really... will they be ready by next week?" the question had made the Brits heart race... next week, next week he might have a chance, next week could either make him or destroy him all over again. _

_"y-yeah ::cough:: yeah they will be ready by then... do you need my address or-" his voice faded off as he thought of what to say, luckily the Welshman on the end of the line chose that time to speak again_

_"oh good, Erm we already know where you live so it is ok, found out from Queeny so... see you then Albion?" his last question sounded awkward, like this was too good to be true for any on the united kingdom family members._

_"yeah I will see you then... Cymru" with that both men hung up and went to do their respective things, neither knowing that the other was feeling the same about the arrangement for the following week_

_~one week later~_

_upon waking up, once again at 5am for some unknown reason, Arthur slowly began dressing in his normal attire for days off; a plain dark green long-sleeved top and dark jeans. once the young man had, had his breakfast, a bowl of cereal (even he couldn't burn that), the news finally kicked in. today was the day, his blood brothers would soon be at his home, the fate of their last bond would be put to the test today. He was fucking terrified, sure he had fought wars, he had nearly died many times before, but that was different, they would have ended him straight off of the bat but this, if this went wrong he would lose whatever he had left._

_just as he was about to leave the house for some fresh air, his door bell rang, its chiming sound echoed within his head as fear attacked his system, like a slap to the face it hit him. making a plan Arthur shouted from his position in the hallway._

_"Come in, the door is open!" as he shouted this he ran around the corner, entering the kitchen before the door could even be cracked open. Three men entered through the front door, a long blonde haired boy at the lead followed by a nervous looking red-headed boy, whose eyes kept flicking from one side of the hall to the other. finally a tall, proud looking red-headed man strolled into the home, his judging green eyes scanned the hallway first, moving along toward the front room he stared once again. noticing there was no-one there to greet them the three men spoke between themselves on who would be the one to do the shout out. fortunately by the time they had decided who would be the spokes person Arthur's voice came, with a nervous shout, from the kitchen_

_"would any of you like a drink?" it was a simple and short question but it was still enough to chip away at the ice within the house. Cymru stood there gathering the orders from the two red heads beside him before shouting back;_

_"can we have two beers for Shawn and Alba and may I have a cup of earl grey tea please" his voice was collect and calm as he motioned for his brothers to sit down on the couch behind them, listening as the man in the kitchen quietly repeated the orders back to himself, the clattering of beer bottles and tea cups could be heard, before the door between the kitchen and the living room was gently pushed open by a small blonde boys back, it had been years since the brothers had seen one another, if it hadn't been for the fact that the man before them had thick eyebrows and bright green eyes they probably wouldn't have recognized him as their brother. So much had changed in Arthur's appearance within the time of the brothers separation, he had grown so much taller than he had as a child, his skin seemed to glow in the light a shimmering shade of white, almost as though he had put makeup on his arms and face._

_Arthur slowly moved around the table, so that he wasn't stood next to the three gaping men as he placed the drinks on the table and slid them across. Even after all these years he could still tell each one of them apart, knowing who ordered which drink he gave the men their respective drinks before leaving the room once again to shut the back door, unknown to the three men in front of him Arthur had stepped outside to try to gather his nerves before collecting their orders. upon returning, the three men stared at Arthur, waiting for the boy to sit down, their faces unreadable as they sat in silence. finally England had had enough waiting and decided to break the silence once more._

_"so, why did you all want to see me?" he questioned, his voice monotone as he gazed into his tea-cup, camomile just the drink he needed. This time it wasn't Cymru who answered his question, like all the times before, but it was Alba._

_"we thought it was about time we _all_ had a sit and a chat" his voice was deeper that it had been the last time they had conversed, but it was still drenched in his broad Scottish accent making his words sound rough and hurtful. Arthur knew what he meant by all of them, considering Arthur had already seen Alba a few years prior to this when the war with America was lost, though he would rather forget that ever happened._

_"so what is it you wanted to talk about that had to put you all through the hassle of travelling from your own homes to this place?" England's voice was tired and empty as he spoke the words, truly believing that he wasn't worth the trouble of tiring the travellers out, especially after what he had put them all through. He also avoided calling the building he lived in his 'home', it wasn't what he would call home at the moment it was just a lonely building that held his possessions and shaded him from cold weather nothing more, nothing less._

_Alba raised an eyebrow at the question, giving the blonde a look that said 'did-you-really-just-ask-that?' though he didn't say it, it would have been awkward and may have ruined his plan._

_"Look Albion" he started, trying to ignore how Arthur flinched at his old name "we have all been talking and, well we kinda wanted to see if we could make this work again... the whole family thing, try and be the way we were before that Rome-bastard came and ruined everything" his voice sounded desperate, as if he didn't want to hear any type of negative answer, but at the same time it had a hint of anger like the mere mentioning of Rome could have given him enough rage to fight a full army. But for Arthur this was like a dream come true, he was going to get another chance, he may get his dream yet. he knew it would take a while for them to be used to one another again but hopefully they could make it work, he believe that but he could help but feel responsible for breaking this family apart, he had hurt them, he hadn't tried hard enough to fight against Rome, he had ruined them... why did they want him back_

_"but I have hurt you all... even after Rome left I still acted different I helped tear your bonds apart I-" he was cut off by the sound of a cup being slammed down on the table and the thundering sound of angry steps as his twin stomped over towards him, his eyes blazing with anger as the Welsh man leant over his small form._

_" You didn't do any of that on purpose though!... Don't you dare say otherwise that Rome bastard locked you away when we were small, you were ordered to rage war against us like we were against you! YOU ARE OUR YOUNGEST BROTHER AND MY TWIN! don't you dare think you ain't part of this fucking family!" his words were both sharp and caring, the rage behind the words hurt more than any of the family members wished to admit but the words were loving and nourishing, the exact thing that Arthur had been wishing for all these years yet dreaded hearing all the same. he just didn't expect them to come in this form and from an angry Cymru._

_"I am sorry Cymru, but it is the truth whether or not I did it on purpose is beside the point the fact is that I did it, that I went through with it is enough to convince me... I am also sorry that I have wasted your time, I would like to accept this offer but I think you would all regret it.." with that Arthur took his leave, heading to the one place he thought safe; the woods. leaving his shocked brothers behind, unsure of what had just happened, had the offer been accepted or rejected? would they be a family again or have they finally fallen apart?..._

_"Arthur! come back!" a deep Irish voice shouted, cracking due to both lack of use and the many emotions the speaker was feeling as he gave chase of his youngest brother. "I lost him once I ain't losing him again god damn-it!" he shouted as he ran out of the door leaving the two men behind him as he went. Alba glanced towards Cymru noticing the tears that were cascading down his pale cheeks._

_"we-we've lost him...we've lost him again big brother! it took us ages to find him and now we have lost him again!" he wept as he launched himself into the Scottish mans chest, big comforting arms wrapped around his trembling figure in an attempt to calm him down._

_"not if we don't let him... come now, if we hurry we can catch him and convince him that we really want him back in the family " gently he grasped the small boys hand before dragging him out of the house, both of them running at top speed chasing after the red-head in front of them, racing to catch their chance of having a family again. quickly they caught up to Shawn , who pointed to the yellow flash in front of them, at the sight Cymru quickly picked up speed as if powered by the hope of having his family back, to have his twin by his side not as a fellow country but as his family, his brawd._

_"ARTHUR!" both Cymru and Shawn shouted as they watched the figure jump and spin around to see them, he was about to run off once again but was unable to as Cymru launched forward, tackling him to the ground, hugging him and holding him as close as he could, never wanting to let him go again._

_"Don't go... please, fy brawd" the Welshman whispered into the crook of his twins neck, his arms wrapping around his chest, legs resting either side of his hips as he begged his twin not to leave him again. Arthur realized it wasn't just him who was effected by his brothers' absence, Cymru seemed to have been hit hard by the whole experience... it probably didn't help that he didn't tell anyone where he lived, so he disappeared without a trace._

_reaching up Arthur shyly wrapped his thin arms around his twins body, hugging him softly before strengthening the hug, leaning upwards to bury his own head in the others neck, unshed tears gathering in his eyes as he relished in his twins love and warmth._

_"ok... ok I won't leave you again... brother, just please stop crying I don't like seeing you cry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry Cymru, brother.." they both stayed there like that until their tears dried and sleep took over, nether remembering the two red-headed bystanders, but it didn't matter they were going to be whole again. Truly become the UNITED kingdom._

:: end flash back ::


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, big brother?" Arthur spoke tilting his head up slightly to look Alba in his eyes, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears, his mind still stuck in the memories he and his brother had once made and the new experiences then had ventured into. Looking down towards his youngest brother, Alba notice the small pools of water rushing up in his siblings eyes, gently he moved his hand from its resting place in silky blonde locks, to wipe away the liquid in Arthur's eyes.

" What is it hmm?" his voice was soft and caring as he sat above the blonde making sure to rid his face of any tears which may have escaped from their prison.

"you remember when you all came to my house years ago... to try and make us a family again" Arthur paused waiting for his brother to nod his affirmative, within seconds Alba gave a small grunt of recognition before signalling for the boy to carry on "why didn't you tell the others then about the war... or the fact that you had seen me before that time?"

the question startled the Scotsman but not enough to make him show this emotion on his face, carefully he planned out what word he would use to describe his reasoning's back then, he knew why he did it. He had noticed the pain his youngest brother was in as he fought at his side during that war, he remembered feeling that pain once before, when Rome took all of his brothers away from him, the pain on their faces as he watched them being dragged away from him, the feeling of knowing he was too weak to fight anymore. he wanted to forget about that look on his brothers' face when Alfred walked away from him, so he left, he hid from the world to forget. When he finally accepted everything, he had found a new aim, not to become free, no he didn't want that as much now as he used to, his new aim was simple enough but hard to get. To rebuild his family, he himself had tried the idea of becoming an empire but it had failed, causing him more pain, no he was going to rebuild his original family, his real brothers.

he reached out to Shawn first, his trust was hard to get but once he had it, it would last for the rest of their lives. Next he went after Cymru, he was rather easy, as soon as alba and Shawn had knocked on the door Cymru had noticed them and hugged them both talking about how he missed them and he wanted them to be a family once again. the loneliness had obviously affected him badly as he never let go of either Shawns' or his hand whilst they were together. Arthur was the only one who was difficult, he blamed himself for everything that had happened to the broken family, but it had only taken chasing him through a forest and Cymru glomping him to convince him that they wanted him back. Drawing him away from his thoughts Arthur sat up staring intently into Alba's eyes, waiting for his brothers' answer.

"I didn't want them to know about how hurt you were only years before all of that... they, we wanted our little brother back it didn't matter who had seen who, just when would we see each other again... and they didn't need to know all about the war as far as they knew I had been locked up in my house for years with the Panama project" after a few more seconds of staring, the answer seemed to pass the Brits test as he led back down in his brothers lap, waiting for the morning to come.

"Hey, what brought that question on anyway?" alba half way shouted as he poked his brothers temple, in a way only he could get away with.

"hmmm? did you say something?" came Arthur's drawled out answer, his voice sounding a mixture of amusement and boredom, until he broke out into a fit of giggles curtsey of Alba's new facial expression; a mixture between annoyed, confusion and joy. it didn't take long for alba to start laughing alongside his brother, forgetting about the small conversation they had just had to enjoy the relaxing feeling of hearing the calming ring of his brothers laughter once more, he was healing.

"it's gonna be morning soon... and we will have to go pick my sons up from the airport as well" Arthur stated between his giggles, trying to keep the mood as light and fun as it was at the moment with Alba sat there, his younger brothers head resting in his lap as they both giggled about everything and nothing. the time seemed to fly by as the two sat together, soon the sun was rising in the sky and birds were singing their morning song.

"hey Arthur, wanna play a game?" alba asked his voice filled with joy and mischief as the blonde man in his lap bolted up from his laid down position to kneel in front of the elder man, his posture and eyes displaying his eagerness for whatever game his brother might have in mind for these early morning hours. Alba couldn't help trying to stifle his laughter at both his own excitement and the way his brothers face still lit up like the night sky whenever the proposition of playing a game into a conversation, he highly doubted that his brother displayed this side of him to the other countries he interacted with, bar his sons. the mere thought of this gave alba a warm feeling of being a special person within England's life.

"it's a game I like to call ' get the lazy asses out of bed'..." alba began his voice sounding to professional for the topic he was discussing, leaning forward he began to whisper into Arthur's ears the game plan " what we have to do is, choose a target, it is an easy game the way to win is to beat your opponent in waking the other sleeper, got it?" Arthur nodded his head vigorously, quickly jumping up from his sitting position to run into his twins tent, in an attempt to get a head start. noticing what the boy was doing alba launched from the floor into his Irish brothers' tent not wanting to lose to his younger brother yet again.

"hey, hey Cymru~ CYMRU!" Arthur cooed and shouted as he shook his brother, trying to be gentle with his twin whilst still trying to win the game.

"OI! Shawn get up ye bloody leprechaun or I will take ye gold!" alba shouted as he lightly kicked his brothers side ' I will not lose again' he thought as he began dragging Shawn off of his bed.

Arthur stood above Cymru, his twin hadn't so much as twitched at his attempts to wake him up, Arthur's eyes spontaneously sparked with a new idea, quietly the short haired blonde boy knelt down next to his long haired brother, leaning close to his twins ears he whispered softly

"Brawd, please wake up.. I need a hug" his voice went up slightly in pitch at the end of his sentence, if this plan didn't work nothing would. His eyes sparkled as his twins own eyes snapped open, his body flinging forward in a attempt to give his twin the hug he wanted, reacting quickly Arthur wrapped his arms around Cymru's waist picking him up to carry him out of the tent, his Cheshire like smile never leaving his face 'works like a charm' he though as he pushed his way out of the make shift portable house.

Alba was at a standstill with his challenge of waking the slumbering Irishman, who was now hanging upside-down in alba's grip, still fast asleep. 'why did I have to get the heavy sleeper?' the Scotsman questioned himself as he began shaking his brother once again, only to come up empty handed as Shawn grumbled quietly only to fall back to sleep again. Scotland could feel the veins in the side of his head bulging with his anger at his younger brothers actions, finally the Celtic nation had had enough of going the easy way with his fellow red head, dropping the man on his head on the bed before grabbing the cup of cold water next to him and pouring it onto the boy, making the northern part of Ireland splutter as he shot up off of the bed, launching himself at Alba in an attempt to strangle him, Scotland being used to this from his younger brother simply caught the man mid-air, tucking him under his left arm kicking and screaming profanities as he was dragged away from his now wet bed and lovely dream.

As if they had planned it, both groups entered the main part of the camp in tandem, not a second out of step as the youngest and eldest brother set out into a sprint toward the sitting area next to the fire, both reaching for the seats first as they both charged to slam down onto a seat declaring them the winner of the game. As Arthur ran forward, he twisted Cymru around in his arms so that when _he _won his twin would be sat in his lap instead of being squished beneath him, next to him he saw Alba swing his own cargo around so that he was being carried bridal style, neither brother paid any real attention to their cargo's otherwise they would have noticed the crazed look in Shawn's eyes at the sudden bolt of action in his morning routine or how Cymru's eyes widened when he finally realised what was happening, his arms wrapping around his twins neck as his legs copied the action around the waist in a desperate attempt to get more grip on his sibling in the mad rush they were in.

as both running brothers turned the small corner of the log they had gathered to use as a sofa, their eyes met. a dangerous battle facing of between the two sets of adrenalin filled green eyes as they simultaneously launched for the seats, sitting down with rather loud 'umphs' omitting from all of the brothers at the shock and force they had used for such a simple task. All of the brothers looked at one another before bursting out into a fit of laughter, it was such a hectic way to wake the slumbering countries up but each and every one of them had enjoyed it.

"Come on lads we best eat breakfast and be on the road, my sons will be here soon!" Arthur announced as he quickly squeeze the blonde man in his lap with his excitement, a large smile plastered on his face at the thought of having his whole family here, not one brother missed the look on their youngest brothers' face nor did they want to, it had been a while since he had shown nothing but pure happiness and harmony on his face rather than a mixture of sorrow and discord he usually had.

And so they all set to work, three of the four men keeping that one expression in mind, each wanting that look to come back into their lives and never leave again, that was part of their new _game_.


	17. Chapter 17

"MATTHEW! MATE WHERE ARE YA!" came a rather loud shout from the front of a silver Canadian plane, this voice belonged to none other than one Keith Kirkland, also known as Australia among his fellow countries and boss. As the Australian walked down the easel of the plane, people took in his stunning appearance. His dark brown hair shone in the light, bouncing slightly with each step he took, two small spikes at the front of his head sticking outwards pointing towards the sky defying gravity completely, his attire was simple one you would expect a business man to wear before heading to a meeting; a dark cream coloured blazer with matching trousers. however as if to ruin the illusion, he had decided to wear his usual hiking boots and sun hat along with his permanent plaster which was spread across the bridge of his nose below his dark green eyes, above said eyes sat . around his neck he wore a necklace his 'mother' had made him when he was a child; a leather string which hung loosely against his collar bone, decorated with 6 yellow, orange and blue beads, one of each colour on each side of a eagle feather made water proof with the help of a little magic which was attacked to the leather with a series of tightly woven string. Ever since the day Arthur had given the necklace to his Australian son, the boy hadn't taken it off throughout the development from boy to teen to man, the necklace had been constant throughout his life he loved it with all of his being, it had given him confidence and comfort when he felt alone, even with all his loved ones around him Keith still felt so lonely at times, his necklace was a reminder of all thoughs who loved him and wanted him around.

"OI MATTHEW ANSWER ME WILL YA?" he shouted again, cupping his hands around his mouth in an attempt to become louder, not that it was really needed. At the action though one slender arm flung up from a seat at the back of the plane, one seat away from the window 'there he is' Keith thought as he made a B line towards the hand and open seat next to it. upon reaching his destination within the plane, Keith flung himself onto his Canadian brother knowing he would need every bit of reassurance he could get, the Australian man knew the blonde boy in front of him would never truly voice his worries to anyone other than their father/mother but he was still there just in case he was needed.

"Keith~" Matthew mumbled within his brothers shoulder, fake annoyance sounding more like a whine emitting from his lips causing the brown haired man to chuckle softly "I told you not to shout on the plane~ people will think we are crazy" he muttered gently squeezing the man in an attempt to tell him off, it was failing horribly if the fact that the country was laughing quietly was anything to go by slowly Keith slid to the side, plopping down into his seat next to the window, Matthew and he had made an agreement since Keith always felt claustrophobic in anything that moved and Matthew was scared of crowds, Australia always sat next to the window so he could focus on the sky outside whilst Canada sat next to him, away from the window either fast asleep or his nose stuck within a book. right now though it was neither of the two as he sat trying to keep the worry off of his face, he couldn't stop thinking about what his father might be feeling at the moment, why did he always look so sad when he thought no one was looking? why did he always look so tired? why didn't he tell them what was wrong so they could help? all of these questions and more swam around in his mind, other questions like what would Alfred do if he found out about this? will he leave me? what would Alfred think if he told him he thought his father was ill? he couldn't stop all of these thoughts raining down on him along with the onslaught of worry and guilt, he had seen what his brother and France had been doing to his father what they had been saying, sure he had managed to stop a lot of the much worse and irrational things from happening, but he couldn't help but think there was more he could have done. He was the second largest nation in the world damn it! he could have intimidated them or used his strength to stop them physically, contrary to what others thought Matthew could easily give Alfred a run for his money in the strength area he could just control it better, But he had never intervened when his brother and French carer picked on his father being against violence he chose to take the calm root, using his words to convince his brother that he would never win Arthurs heart if he continued the way he was going, in fact it would probably drive the Brit away.

He had convinced himself that he was helping in the background, when all he was doing was ignoring the matter at hand, his father was being hurt both physically and emotionally and he couldn't do anything to stop it, not on his own at least. when he finally realized that he decided that he, Australia and new Zealand should all talk to their father/mother within the waiting time between meetings stopping any chances of Alfred and Francis hurting his father within the intervals. Canada wouldn't lie he had been over the moon when his uncles had turned up at the last meeting all surrounding his father, it meant neither France or America could get to him during the meeting, he felt mean for taking joy in his brothers misfortune, or as Prussia would have put it 'schandenfreude', but if it meant England was safe he didn't mind the feeling.

A tanned hand waving in front of his eyes brought the blonde haired boy out of his thoughts, snapping his violet eyes to the right he was met with worried green eyes which matched Arthur's.

"You alright mate? Not feeling ill are ya?" Keith asked, his hand resting against Matthew's pale forehead checking him for a temperature, oblivious of his brothers embarrassment as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"N-no I-I I'm f-f-fine thanks K-K-Keith" the blonde haired country stuttered out, something he hadn't done for at least three years now, scolding himself mentally for letting his verbal tick show its self again as it had taken his father two years to help him stop stuttering so that he wasn't bullied at world meetings.

"you sure mate? you're stuttering again, has your fear of crowds come back again! cause if it has I can ask if we can move to a privet part of the plane, I can pull a few strings and drop a few names and-" Keith kept chattering on about what he could do to help the Canadian, the fact that his brother by _bond _was willing to do so much for Matthew just because he stuttered made the blonde man smile, jumping up he hugged his brother tightly as to reassure him that he was ok.

"Don't w-worry so much Keith, I am fine I promise ok? I was just thinking and you shocked me out of it ok? Nothing more and nothing less so just... relax" Matthew explained as he slowly began to fall asleep in the worried Australians arms, his thoughts tiring him out to the point of exhaustion. Keith couldn't help but find this act extremely cute as his younger brother curled against his chest, unconsciously moving closer to the source of heat that was his brothers body, reaching around Matthew, Keith pulled out his Mp3 player, placing the buds into his ears and pressing play he began to zone out to the gently rhythm of Canada's breathing and the lulling sound of guitar solos, muttering the unheard lyrics for the songs as they played. Smiling slightly when he thought about seeing his 'mother' again, he hadn't managed to get to the most recent meeting due to Wy feeling ill but from what New Zealand had told him there was another fight between their mother and Alfred which had resulted with Arthur and Cymru leaving the room for a while. 'Alfred... you have a lot of explaining to do' was Australia's last thought before, he to, decided to catch a quick nap before his new adventure started with his brother and mum at his side, a small smile gracing his face as the wisp's of darkness took over his mind bringing him down into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"come on lads! They'll be here any minute!" Arthur encouraged, rushing in front of his brothers. It was plain to see that he couldn't control his worry and excitement of both of his sons coming to visit him for a week, but that didn't mean that his two, quick tempered, red-headed brothers appreciated his constant cheers to get them to rush forward towards the waiting area for their nephews to arrive. Cymru couldn't help but laugh at his twins excitement, running forward to join him, slipping his hand into Arthur's own and falling in step with the man slowing him down slightly, much to England's annoyance.

"Brawd, calm down a bit you know Alba and Shawn aren't the types to rush to places unless it's an emergency.." Cymru cooed in an attempt to calm his brothers nerves, running his thumb against the back of his twins' pale hand. "We're early don't forget we have at least another 10 minutes before they unload the plane, they will see us stood there to welcome them both don't you worry" his voice was calm matching his aura, both working together to force Arthur to slow down and get his worry under control. Looking forward both blondes saw their destination; a plain white seating area placed in front of largely over-sized windows, at the end of each seat sat a mini side table, every one decorated with magazines advertising different irrelevant products at unbelievably high prices. As Arthur slowly walked to the area both he and Cymru were over taken by two running well built men, as the Scottish and Irish men both launched at the seats with content sighs as they were finally able to sit down again, anyone would think they had walked from the house to the airport not driven here and walked towards the waiting area.

"Maybe I should have warned you both about all of the stairs that was involved with this trip, both of you are getting _old _now" Arthur drawled out, giggling slightly when his two lazy brothers began to cast glares at him. Shrugging Cymru dragged Arthur towards the seats before sitting down himself, tugging at his twins hand to force him to sit in his lap, which the Brit did without much hassle, he was used to this type of treatment from the Welshman. The four of them sat there for what came close to half an hour much longer than the waiting time they had been told, with each second that passed Arthur was becoming more restless.

"Where are those boys? They couldn't have gotten on the wrong plane could they?... No they use planes to travel every other week they know what planes to take... Maybe they got on a later plane and forgot to tell me or maybe they cancelled and the text hasn't come through yet or-" Arthur was cut off in his mother hen rant when Cymru reached up and tugged harshly on the hairs at the back of his head causing him to hiss slightly at the sudden pain.

"Don't worry so much Brawd, they probably have to collect their luggage" once again Arthur gave no heed to his brothers words as he stood up to look out of the window, yet again, to check if the plane had arrive. It was just the one plane stood there; a silver Canadian plane, which had been unloaded of its passengers twenty minutes ago. Arthur was about to head off and look for the two missing boys himself when he was suddenly pushed to the floor by two unknown, giggling bodies.

"MUM/DAD!" came the shouts from the two men who had jumped onto the now squashed blonde on the floor. Arthur quickly rolled over so he could see his attackers.

"Hello Lads" he greeted, his voice drenched in joy as he tried to contain his laughter at his the two boys behaviour, just like when they were children. Matthew and Keith both buried their heads into their ex-guardians shoulders taking in his sent and calm breaths, both feeling relaxed as their father/mother stroked their heads softly, the three of them forgetting where they were; in an airport waiting area, now surrounded by other people who had come to watch the spectacle, some of them worried about the blonde man who had suddenly been attacked by two fully grown men, others moving away from the three men sat of the seats laughing uncontrollably, some even cooing and taking pictures of this adorable sight in front of them.

"come on lads, let's go home... all of us" Arthur coxed his boys into standing up before going over to his brothers, who had still to stop laughing, bopping each of them on the head and marching back over to his sons, leading them towards his brothers car the other three brothers following behind them, still giggling slightly from their brothers' mini attack. As they reached the car and put away the two boys' bags, something dawned on the large family, Alba's car only had enough seats for five people and there were six of them. it was then that Cymru's smile turned evil once more as he shoved Shawn, Matthew and Keith into the back of the car, climbing into the front passengers seat, Alba sat next to him in the driver's seat, knowing already what his brother was up to he shouted out of the car at Arthur.

"Come on Artie! get in already you can sit on Cymru's lap for the ride home!" The announcement made Keith chortle at the thought of Arthur being sat on someone's lap while Matthew giggled silently, to avoid any glares his father might send their way.

"B-but isn't that illegal, I mean I could always just walk home" England spluttered out, a small blush gracing his face. sure he was used to sitting on his brothers' lap, they had all forced him to do so at one time or another because he was the youngest but he didn't want to break any laws.

"Come on mum! be a rebel!" Keith shouted, his words causing the three eldest men in the car to laugh slightly as they remembered Arthur's 'rebel days'. Arthur however saw this as a challenge, which he would gladly accept, gracefully flopping into his twins' lap, grabbing the seat-belt at the same time. Stretching the safety so that it was long enough to spread across his and Cymru's lap, not that it took much considering how thin the two men were, as the buckle clicked into place Alba swung the car into reverse, setting off at an alarming pace. Keith slammed his eyes shut as the vehicle moved, reaching for both the door handle and his brothers hand, trying to make an illusion that the car was being driven by a sane person instead of his crazy Scottish uncle, glancing sideways to look at Matthew a little bit of fear became evident on the Australians face as he saw the Canadians crazed grin 'HOW IS HE ENJOYING THIS' his mind screamed before he was jolted forward by Scotland slamming on his brakes. Alba was laughing slightly as he looked through his rear-view mirror, seeing how they shy Matthew was having the time of his life whilst the boisterous Keith looked like he was about to pass out, Shawn seemed passive to his erratic driving however 'probably nowhere near as bad as his own..' alba thought as he changed his gaze to look towards the twins his eyes widening at the sight... Arthur had almost fallen asleep whilst Cymru was stroking his siblings' hair lovingly, carefully getting rid of any knots which may have been created from their nephews 'greeting'.

"we are almost there lads! just a few more turns and we're home" Scotland announced getting a chorus of either 'awww' or 'Thank god', Cymru just nodded his head as he continued stroking Arthur's hair. Charging forward from the red light, Alba began making sharp turns yet again, trying desperately to wake his slumbering sibling up, even if he knew Arthur hadn't been sleeping properly he shouldn't sleep during the day it just made it official that he wouldn't sleep that night alas all of his attempts were denied when his ears were graced with the soft sound of Arthur's steady breathing. The house was in sit by the time Alba's final idea came into mind, quickly he pressed his foot down onto the gas pedal forcing the car to speed up from 45 mph to 70 mph, hoping his plan had worked he waited for the noises to erupt from the back of his car.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the loud high pitched scream he had been hoping for, as soon as the noise had begun Arthur's green eyes snapped open his body moving out of shear will to jump from his place in Cymru's lap into the back to comfort his now terrified Australian son, or at least he would have if Cymru hadn't gripped onto his waist and Alba's own had pushed down on his shoulder as he pulled up, slamming his breaks on once again to bring the car to a complete stop. Arthur quickly jumped out of the car to comfort his son, who in turn had curled up into a ball and was whimpering about wanting to get out of the small space.

"Shh, it's okay Keith, shh it's okay I'm here, mummy's here" Arthur cooed as he picked the bigger man up, carrying him bridal style out of the car, sitting down with the boy in his lap whispering comforting words into his ear as he rocked back and forth stroking the brown locks.

"mum... I don't want to get in the car again I just want to go to bed mum... please" Keith whimpered as he clung to the front of Arthur's, tremors running all over his body from the shock of going for a 'joy ride' in the small space known as a car.

"Don't worry love, that's exactly where you are going we will finish camping tomorrow" Arthur reassured the terrified nation as he threw his house keys towards his twin "Cymru can you open the door whilst I bring Keith in, Matthew can you help Cymru for me?" he waited until his other son nodded his head and chased after his Welsh uncle before picking Keith up again, taking long strides towards his house, sending Scotland a quick glare which promised pain as soon as his son was asleep.

Once the family had all entered the house, Arthur who still had Keith in his arms, headed straight up the stairs, Matthew trailing behind them. Deciding his room was the closest, Arthur entered the room asking Matthew to bring the quilt back so that he could place Keith underneath it.

"Go to sleep now son" Arthur softly ordered as he tucked the boy in, Matthew sat patiently in the chair behind him not wanting to leave his brothers' side until he had fallen asleep. The Brit gently began to hum the lullaby his brother had once sung to him when he was young, the one he had sung every night to each one of his colonies so that they may have a restful sleep, it didn't take long for Australia's erratic breaths to smooth out into a steady, calm beat informing the eldest blonde in the room that his son had fallen asleep. Carefully Arthur rose from his seat on the bed, Matthew copying his actions as he stood from the chair, both blondes silently left the room, Arthur was the last to leave, flipping the switch of he slowly bringing to door towards himself, not closing it completely so that his son, should he wake up wouldn't feel trapped within the room. Quickly the two blondes, father and son descended the stairs and entered the front room to find a tray of tea on the table and a certain red-headed driver being scolded by the two other men in the room.

"You shouldn't have done that! it was mean!" Shawn began, his voice a mixture of his usual childish self and anger for what his brother had done to their nephew

"You made the poor lad have a melt down! you know he is claustrophobic, he doesn't like riding in cars anyway but you _had _to fucking scare him even more!" At the swear word most people in the room flinched, they all knew that once the welsh man was angry, it took a bit to calm him down again. Acting quickly, Arthur moved forward, wrapping his arms around his twins waist. The fact that his twin was within the room must have meant that Keith was either asleep or feeling a bit better, either reason worked for Cymru as he relaxed in his twins hold before braking free and walking over to embrace Matthew, whole returned the gesture with the same amount of eagerness.

"Okay Alba, care to explain to me why you thought it was ok to one drive like a mad man and two cause my son to have a panic attack?" Arthur questioned in a monotone voice, his hands on his hips as he stared coldly into his eldest brothers' eyes.

" I drove like that to get home quickly and, and I didn't mean to make the boy have a panic attack I was trying to wake you up so you don't ruin your sleep pattern even more an-" before Alba could finish explaining his actions he was cut off by a rather loud shout which came from a certain blonde Canadian in the room.

"WHAT!" Matthew shouted as he all but ran over to his father, his hands grasping at his fathers' long sleeved shirt "what does he mean by you having a bad sleep pattern dad?" the young nation asked, his eyes scanning his fathers' face for any sign of lack of sleep.

"it's nothing much love, don't worry I just keep doing too much work, don't want to fall behind you know... your uncle just worded it wrong" Arthur lied, his hand stroking his sons worried face. well technically it wasn't completely a lie, he did sit up and do his work when he couldn't sleep hoping the boredom might knock him out. Matthew push his body forward to embrace his father, the worry still not leaving his system yet he was still confused as to what he was more worried about, his father or blood brother. noticing his sons distress Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy protecting him from whatever thoughts were haunting him at the moment.

"right who wants tea?" Shawn finally asked, trying to get rid of the silence which had captured the room, a chorus 'yes's filled the room as each person sat down, Alba in his spot on the sofa Cymru to his left and Shawn to his right each one sporting their own cup of tea whilst watching the television in front of them, one thing ever member of the Kirkland family could agree on, Doctor who was a great program, each brother had a favorite doctor and a group of colonies to agree with them. Both Arthur and Matthew sat on the other side of the room, still able to see the T.V but not cramped together like the three brothers were, Arthur sat comfortably on a chair after pulling out Matthew's favorite seat, a black leather bean bag, whenever he came to visit his father, that bean bag was brought out so that the Canadian could fully relax against something. As the program continued there were cries of laughter and quiet screeches of anger if the doctor made a mistake or if something went wrong, sadly it soon became the time for each family member to retire to their rooms; Cymru and Shawn heading up first soon followed by Alba who sent a lingering stare towards Arthur, the blonde man waving it off before he and Matthew went upstairs as well.

"I'm gonna put you in the same room as Keith for now okay love?" Arthur asked as he led his son upstairs, his hand never leaving the others grasp.

"Erm... Dad do you think you could sleep with us...just for tonight?" Matthew pleaded, his eyes begging his father to say yes. Arthur wasn't sure what to say what if he had a nightmare and woke the two boys up? but he couldn't say no to his son.

"Okay... but just for tonight" was his final answer, Matthew smiled gratefully at his father, getting changed as he waited for the man to get in first so that he was led between the two brothers.

As soon as Arthur led down in the bed both boys rolled over linking their hands with his own, their heads resting on one side of his chest as they slept. ' I swear they have a mental link' Arthur thought as he slowly began to drift into a comfortable sleep to the relaxing rhythm of his charge's breathing.

He missed this.


	19. Chapter 19

Alba limped down the stairs, his movements and looks close to something out of one of America's zombie movies, alas that wasn't the reason for his current appearance, his excuse for the way he was acting could be explained in a simple word; morning. Although the Scottish man was used to waking up early in the morning, there were still some days when his body loved to disagree with his mental alarm clock. Glancing towards the clock which hung low in the hallway Scotland took note of the time, 6:15, meaning Arthur should be up by now. Straightening himself out slightly so that he looked less dead, his hand brushing his red unruly hair backwards in an attempt to control the mess as he walked into the front room. He was expecting to be greeted with the smell of tea and a grunt of acknowledgment from his youngest brother, instead he was greeted with the smell of bacon and pancakes being cooked in the kitchen along with a cry of 'good morning' from said room, drenched in a Welsh accent.

"hey there boyo, where's Artie? he's usually up by now" Alba replied, strolling into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea in an attempt to get his systems working up to their normal standard with the caffeine the drink contained.

"That's what I thought, but when I went to check on the boys this earlier I noticed he was still asleep... I thought he was faking at first so I took a picture on my phone, take a look if you want" Cymru explained whilst flipping the pancakes over in the pan and placing the bacon on top of them. Reaching forward Alba took hold of the younger mans phone, clicking the buttons as fast as he could to see the source backing up his brothers statement. There in front of the eldest Kirkland brother, was one of the cutest pictures he had seen for a long time, well it would have been had he not noticed Arthur's expression within the picture, even with his two sons either side of him the blonde man was still having nightmares. Slight panic began to raise within Alba as he thought of his brothers last morning 'wake up'

"Cymru, how long ago did you take this photo?" his voice cracking slightly as he rushed to stand up, leaving the phone on the table, zoomed in on Arthur's' pain filled face.

"Erm, about half an hour ago, why?" Cymru answered his own voice beginning to fill with worry as he followed Alba up the stairs, before the Scottish man could reply a rather loud cry came from the bed room in front of them, glancing at one another the two brothers ran up the remainder of the stairs, bursting into the room to look upon a picture of hell.

Matthew was crying in the far corner of the room, his body shaking with his violet eyes widened staring at his father rocking himself back and forth, Keith was fairing a bit better as he stood next to Matthew, stroking the boys hair as tears kept falling from his own eyes. Arthur however was the worst of them all, his body was curled up on the bed in a sitting position rocking back and forth, shaking as he muttered apologize to nobody, apologizing for everything; the potato famine, the wars between his brothers and himself, hurting his colonies with his absence. everything.

His green eyes were red and puffy as the tears continued to fall, he couldn't stop crying. His voice cracked with each apology from too much use and emotion, yet he still continued. His hair stuck out in every direction with his movement and abuse his hands gave the blonde locks, pulling on them as he went, never stopping.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry-" He kept apologizing even as Alba made his way over towards him, only sparing himself a few seconds to get in one request from his elder brothers "get them out of here... NOW!" his voice breaking as he screeched the order, quickly returning back to his apologize as Cymru began guiding the two boys out of the room not wanting to upset his twin more or let the boys see their parent like this anymore than was absolutely needed.

"shhh" Alba cooed as he scooped his broken brother into his lap, his arms wrapping around his form holding him still, gently removing the slender hands from the golden locks holding them against his chest as he kissed the crying boys forehead "it's alright brother, shhh it's ok I'm here shhh, you're not there anymore you're safe, here, with me... shhh... how can _one _dream reduce you to this hmm" Alba kept whispering whilst musing over the same question over and over again, it wasn't until Arthur had begun to calm down a bit, his body still shaking with sobs from the tears he was shedding but now he wasn't fighting his brothers grip, instead he leaned into the embrace trying to hide from whatever was haunting him still.

"wasn't the same dream...was different one... was _worse _than other one" Arthur muttered out, his sentences separate and broken, like that of an infants, but still understandable. what the hell could he have been dreaming about that could have been _worse _than the last plague of nightmares, luckily Alba didn't have to ask what the dream was about as Arthur began muttering again about the dream.

"We were in a war... all of us... you, Cymru and Shawn... against _me_... I shouted at you, tried to shoot you... I got you on the shoulder, Cymru in the leg and s-s-Shawn in the c-c-chest.. I'm sorry... I didn't want to... I got ordered to... I didn't want to fight against you... I'm sorry... but you all came back... Shawn was broken, you all were broken... But I Couldn't stop laughing at your misfortune... I wasn't allowed to help you... any of you when you needed me... ordered not to... you didn't know though... you all left me...I'm so sorry brothers... should have left me...I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Arthur began trying to fight against his brothers' embrace once again, only to have Alba tighten his grip on his body, not letting him go anywhere as the blonde man began.

"look boyo... it was only a bad, _bad _dream... Do you really think we would let you get away from us again, after all the trouble we had to go through to find you the last time you went missing... We ain't leaving don't you worry about that lad" Alba couldn't really think of what else to say, all the things his brother had dreamt about were memories of their past wars, only they had all been combined into one large war, all of the brothers knew that each one had their own separate orders, all going along the same lines; destroy the others. None of the brothers wanted to fight, but there wasn't much they could do when their people wanted the wars.

"and anyway, none of us wanted to fight those wars, don't worry lad it is all in the past now" although the words were whispered Arthur heard them clearer than day, a small smile gracing his face before he remembered who saw him like this before his brothers. shooting up out of his brothers' arms Arthur frantically looked around the room for any signs of either of his sons. Alba couldn't stop the smile that inched itself onto his face 'even after all of that, he still worries about his sons'.

"don't worry lad, we took them out of the room when you asked the first time... they didn't see much" Alba explained waiting for his brother to thank him like he usually would, he was not however expecting Arthur to snap his whole body around to face him, his fists gripping at the front of Alba's shirt shaking with the strain they were being put through as Arthur tightened his grip slightly, his face showing nothing but fear.

"You don't understand! they saw, they saw me like that... their faces, their eyes... they feared me! my sons, MY CHILDREN are scared of ME!" Arthur's owns eyes shone with worry and fear, the fear of being alone again, of hurting his children again. He had only just managed to get them back, after all the years of loneliness he had finally managed to gain part of his family back. But he had once again broken their bonds, with an action he did unintentionally, he knew he shouldn't have said yes to sleep with the two, he knew he should have just placed his headphones in his ears to keep his mind from slipping into the darkness which sleep held, he had ruined everything, yet again.

"look lad" Alba cooed, patting Arthur's blonde hair slowly as he spoke "I think the boys were just worried about you, they are probably sat downstairs interrogating Cymru on what just happened, no need to worry yourself sick... now go wash yourself, get tidy, were are heading out before evening 'til then I have something planned" The red-head stated, giving his youngest brother a quick hug before moving out of the room to stand by the banister, leaving a frustrated Brit behind him.

Venturing downstairs, Alba could hear the frustrated screeches erupting from the front room, holding back a sigh the red-head continued on towards the source of the noise.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER SOMETHING LIKE _THAT_ WAS HAPPENING TO MUM!" an enraged Australian screamed, his voice filled with anger and worry as he swung his arms around in the air glaring heatedly toward Cymru, who seemed to be equal in his anger. Deciding he didn't want to be caught between the two fighting countries, Alba tip-toed over to where Matthew was residing, cuddled up in a small ball his hands gripping tightly around his ears. 'so the lad is still scared of arguments is he' Alba mused, letting his arm wrap around the terrified Canadian, who in turn moved closer to his uncle pleased with the comfort.

"I DIDN'T THINK THE DREAMS WERE THAT BAD! HE NEVER TOLD US!" Cymru roared, his body shaking in anger as took a step closer to his nephew, ready to turn this into a physical fight if need be.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! YOU'RE HIS BROTHERS! we should have known.." Keith's rage seemed to disappear at the end of his sentence, thoughts of all the times his mum had comforted him when something was wrong, he never needed to tell the elder man if he was scared or hurt he just, knew. How when he and his younger brother had sat at their own house drinking hot chocolate and talking about nonsense, how many times had their mother been sat at home crying, like he was upstairs, the very thought caused shivers to run along Keith's spine, his green eyes dropped, leaving Cymru's glare to look at the dark carpet.

"I know... I know we should have been here for him, we should have been able to guess that something was wrong... then maybe he wouldn't be as bad as he is. I'm not going to make excuses, 'cause I know there are none... We grew up with him, we should have been able to see past his act but-" before Cymru could finish his sentence he was cut off by a raspy voice coming from next to the door. All four men within the room let their heads whip around to face the owner of the voice, Arthur.

"I'm a very good actor brother, I have had _years_ to perfect that skill.. none of you should blame your selves for _my_ mistakes" His voice cracked with each word that passed his lips, his usually soft breathing was raspy from his screaming earlier.

As soon as Matthew had registered that his father had entered the room he launched himself at the man, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pushed his face into Arthur's chest, whimpering slightly when he heard the small rasps escaping the elder blondes throat. glancing towards Keith, Arthur saw the tears which had begun to collect in the brunets eyes, with a small gesture of his hand the Brit called the younger boy over. That was all it took for Keith to run over to his mother, tears flowing freely from his green eyes. Gently Arthur kissed both of his crying children on the top of their heads, an action which gave both hysterical men comfort at this time.

"I'm sorry boys, It seems I have hurt you both yet again" England apologized rubbing his hands over the two separate heads, hoping that he might get something out of his ex-charges.

"w-w-why d-d-didn't y-you tell u-u-us" Matthew muttered, stuttering into his father's chest, Keith nodding in agreement with his head nested in his mother's neck, holding back a sigh Arthur's eyes dimmed slightly, not really wanting to tell his son's about how weak he was.

"I didn't want both of you to worry, it's my job to worry about _you_ not the other way around, anyway it's not always like that"

"but we could help" Keith whispered, not liking the feeling of uselessness he was experiencing at that moment, not being able to protect the ones he loved, even if it was from themselves.

" you have son, don't you worry about that, just by being here and living happy lives you have both been helping me, even if you didn't know it" this time Arthur's voice was soft, light-hearted as he gave an honest smile at both of his sons, before looking at his brothers giving them all the same smile, finally noticing that Shawn had snuck into the room at some point, his face a mixture of worry and satisfaction "all of you have been helping me... thank you"

A comfortable silence fell upon the room, Scotland couldn't help but smile. Even after all that had happened over the past few days, their small family would remain strong, never again would they be alone, as long as they had each other everything would be fine

"It's gonna all work out" he announced, thinking out loud, a grunt in agreement from Shawn signalled that was the only one who heard what his elder brother had said, the others were all running around the house like children, forgetting this morning's episode for the time being. It was just what they all needed.


	20. Chapter 20

Beep

Alfred slowly looked down at his tri-coloured phone, wondering who on earth could be texting _him_ at 4:15 on a weekend 'who the hell would be up at this time other than me!' his thoughts screeched as his mind did a quick count off of who I could be; Russia? no, he was spending his time hiding from Belarus, seriously that chick has something wrong with her, Canada? no he was at Australia's house for the week catching up with their adopted sibling, Arthur?... ' no, he never texts anymore..' he thought sadly as he unlocked his screen, a text message jumping forward from the stars and stripes background.

Hello, America my dear... I hope you are feeling well today

I was just texting to tell you, you have failed! His brothers are there with him now! he is getting better all because you failed to control your fucking temper! Let me tell you thing my friend, you will not go unpunished for this! I _will_ make your life a living hell until either YOU or HE breaks!

The American's eyes widened in fear as he read and re-read the message hoping that it wasn't _him_ again, he had stopped! throwing his phone over toward the other side of his front room, Alfred retreated to the far corner of his sofa, curling up into a small ball rocking himself back and forth in an attempt to calm himself down.

why? why did it have to start again _now _of all times! He had done everything _he _had said, he never disobeyed the orders he was given. But he still failed, now he was to be punished.

"I don't want to do this anymore" Alfred sobbed out, staring at his hands, guilt rushing throughout his body as each tear fell from his tired blue eyes. "I don't want to hurt him anymore, I don't want to pretend anymore, I can't keep this up for much longer, I-I-I'm supposed to be the hero, not the villain.." as he choked out each word, more and more tears would fall from his eyes and down his naturally tanned face, he made no move to get rid of them as continued rocking back and forth. Wishing, with an utmost desire, that Arthur could be there with him at this moment like he used to be. Hugging him, telling him it would be ok, that he was a hero, giving him a sweet at the end 'to add to his natural sweetness'.

"England, I was a hero... wasn't I? I could still be a hero... couldn't I?" his voice sounded broken as he asked the questions he knew he would never receive an answer for from the person he 'loved'. Slowly, Alfred fell into a dark, uneasy sleep due to his energy being drained through his tears

: Dream:

_"England!" Alfred shouted, his voice filled with uttermost joy from seeing his ex-carer, his smiling face looking straight at him. Letting his instincts take over, Alfred set off into a full on sprint towards Arthur. Never noticing that the scenery around him seemed to change with each step he took, transforming from a picture perfect field filled with a rainbows worth of luscious flowers and healthy green grass, quickly transforming into a grey waste land with any colour to be seen by his hope filled eye. But England still stood there smiling, waiting patiently laughing slightly by his son's excitement to see him._

_Alfred forced his legs to move faster, feeling the ground below his feet crack and shake as his shoes slammed against the now crumpled grass, it was only when he was a few steps away from _his _Arthur that the ground crumbled and he fell, letting his had whip out in an attempt to reach out for his father._

_"DADDY!" America screeched as he fell, only seeing Arthur's smiling face grinning down at him as he was pulled bellow, watching as the grass drew back together behind him locking him in the darkness which surrounded him. Slamming his eyes closed, Alfred tried to hide from the darkness. When he finally let his eyes flutter open, the blonde man couldn't help but gasp in fright at what he saw in front of him, his war for independence against his father, wincing Alfred stumbled forward towards the broken man, no matter how many times he had tried to forget the hurt expression on England's face, he never seemed able to as if it had engraved its self into his memory for the rest of his life, until the day his country was dissolved and forgotten by the world he would _always _remember though's tear filled eyes staring at his own, pleading with him not to go._

_"Dad?" the teen whimpered out as he knelt down besides his father "Arthur? England?" he tried again never receiving a reply, crying out repeatedly in an attempt to gain a reaction from the trembling nation beside him. Never noticing the figure which had slowly begun creeping up behind him, a malicious grin plastered on its faded face, eyes glowing red as it glared at the two blondes in front of it, laughing with each whimper that escaped Alfred's throat._

_By the time America had realized somebody, something was behind him, it was too late as slender hands hooked themselves around his damp neck, tightening their grip slowly denying his lungs any air. Gasping Alfred was pulled to his feet by his attacker, never once seeing the persons face as his hands began scratching at the fingers strangling him, tears filling his eyes as panic began to set in making his body thrash in his attackers grasp._

_laughter was all that filled his ears as the darkness began to set I around his eyes, the only visible thing in view was Arthur and someone else, one of his brothers? His blonde father was being carried away from him by a tall red-head dressed in blue and white._

_"d-d-d-daddy... d-don't l-leave me~" was all he could mutter as his hand flimsily reached out towards his ex-carer in an attempt to bring him back to him, before flopping back down to his side. Give up._

:: end dream ::

shooting up, Alfred let his head snap around the room, his fear filled eyes panning for any sign of an enemy or a allie only to find no-one. Alone. His breath hitched in his throat as a fresh wave of tears raked throughout his body. With the last of his energy Alfred let a small mutter leave his mind and throat, before passing out once more into a dreamless, restless sleep.

"I'm sorry... everybody"


	21. Chapter 21

The sun seemed to be shining brightly in the sky, jumping behind the clouds as they gently flew by, hiding from the birds bellow as they soared through the unusually happy British sky, singing songs filled with joy and love. On the ground bellow six men slowly began making their way back towards the woods, two long haired blondes skipping in front of the small group singing songs from their childhoods, songs which brought back memories that could bring a smile to any of the men's faces. Humming along in the background both Alba and Shawn held up the melodies for their blonde brother and nephew, not noticing a certain father and son lurking in the back being extremely quiet, neither Arthur or Keith felt like being very musical at the moment both held questions within their minds about what the other might be thinking at this moment in time.

"So erm, Keith did you bring your guitar with you?" Arthur asked quietly over his shoulder to his brunet son, hoping to get the boy to talk to him. His Australian son had even muttered a word to either him, his brothers or Matthew, it was beginning to worry him. Keith only shook his head left to right signalling that he hadn't brought his instrument. sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that morning Arthur rushed forward towards Alba, taking his finger and writing on his elder brothers' back 'Sticking back with Keith, will catch up soon' before stepping back, waiting for Scotland to give him the signal. In a quick flick of his wrist Alba gave his consent for Arthur's action as he continued to walk with the rest of the group.

That was all Arthur needed before he fell back into step with his moody Australian son, grabbing his arm and turning sharply away from the path that the others were walking along, a quick glance was shared between the youngest and eldest Kirkland brothers as they want their separate ways with their own groups, both smirking slightly at how things were turning out. Once Arthur was sure that they were far enough away from the group, away from unwanted ears. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brothers and Matthew, but there were something's that should be kept secret from others plus in his opinion Cymru had a tendency to become too emotional too quickly, it was ok in some situations but not ones like this.

"Care to tell me why you haven't spoken to anyone since this morning Keith?" Arthur questioned, his voice level yet emotional at the same time, reassuring his son that it was ok to speak his mind, England had always encourage his children to do so otherwise they may have been pushed around by others when they were older, strongly believing that if they didn't feel that they could speak their mind around him he wasn't a good parent to his children.

"I saw..." Was all Keith muttered as he let his gaze drop to the ground, Arthur's confusion rose at that simple statement, stepping forward slightly Arthur hooked his hand under his son's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes before asking a question he half way dreaded hearing the answer to.

"what?, you saw what son?"

"the scares... on your wrist mum" unshed tears began to gather in Keith's dark green eyes, the pain and worry which he had been hiding shining clear as day as he gazed into Arthur's own, the blonde mans guilt and own pain flashing slightly before being hidden again behind his 'mask'

"you... weren't meant to see them... ever I'm-"

"DON'T! just don't.. don't apologize again" the Australians voice erupted, interrupting his 'mother' whilst his hands shot up towards his own eyes, shielding them from his ex-carers gaze as he continued "I have heard thoughs words enough times this morning from you! The fact is that I did see them and they are still there! THEY DON'T BELONG THERE god damn it... they don't belong there mummy" leaping forward Arthur encased his weeping son in his arms, forcing his head into his chest as he stroked the silky brown hushing him, despite the fact that Keith kept pushing him back with whatever strength he could muster up in his emotional state Arthur kept his grip on his son continuing the calming motion. ' I guess I better explain myself to him'

" look, baby please just listen to what I have to say before you decide what you think of me ok?" feeling his son's breath hitch slightly but he still nodded his head against his 'mothers' chest, taking it as the go ahead Arthur began his explanation, something he hadn't even given his brothers yet.

"These, scares on my wrist, they each represent a thought, a feeling I have felt over the past few years... It's, difficult to deal with the thoughts, the doubts, the pain of feeling... Alone I guess is the best way to put it... I felt like I was alone, like I was a burden to all that knew me, this was before your brother Alfred left me but I guess it just got worse from then on" taking a shaky breath Arthur continued, stroking his sobbing son's hair as he spoke " I wanted to stop the thoughts, to just stop feeling , so I began drinking, a lot, it helped me become numb... each time I drank I would wake up with a new scare, I continued this for about 7 years and 4 months, in that time I gained 23 scares, some faded most didn't, I decided that I wanted to stop this slope I was on, I refuse to become an alcoholic for something as silly as my own weakness, though I guess that is exactly what I was at the time, so I started drinking tea instead of gin and writing journals instead of cutting... it helped, helps with the thoughts but not the feelings..."

"mummy..." Keith whimpered, shifting his head slightly so that he could look up at his mum, pushing his head up slightly to kiss his mother on the cheek, a sign of both affection and encouragement shared between the Kirkland family members, chuckling slightly Arthur took a deep breath, squeezing his son a bit before concluding his explanation, giving his son an overall on why he did it.

"son, baby... I harmed myself to _block _the thoughts and other feelings from my mind.. to force myself to become numb against the world I guess, I don't want to admit it but I gave up" Pausing Arthur quickly shot a smile, not a fake one a _real_, honest joy filled smile that he saved only for his family before finally saying "But I am getting better, yeah, a lot better than before... I can smile now, laugh now, actually enjoy myself with the ones I love around me... you five men, my two boys and three brothers, you are _all _my heroes!"

"but we could have saved you earlier! you just had to call us, Matthew, Zack and I would have all come to yours for as long as you needed not to mention Leon, heck even Chelles!" Keith tried to reason with his ex-carer, trying to give any excuse that _he _wasn't a hero, he couldn't be that was Alfred's job... _was_.

"oh I know you would, I am sure you boys would have all come round, but at the time I refused to even call my brothers to ask them for help, and stop trying to make excuses mister, I can see what you are doing, you boys all saved me, you are the heroes of this story! you, your brothers, sister and my own brothers, you all saved me without you lot I don't think I could have taken it much longer"

instead of speaking this time, all Keith could do was hug his 'mother' with as much force as he could, glad his ex-carer could tell him his secrets, thankful that he got there in time but sad at the same time at how, broken the men was yet how strongly he stood against it all... it made the Australian proud to be this man's son.

"come on baby, we have to start heading towards the rest of the group, before Cymru and Matthew come searching for us" winking towards Keith, Arthur took his son's hand and began leading him slowly towards the camp, hoping that his two blondes wouldn't be to angry at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! I would just like to thank every single one of you who have read and followed this story so far 3 It makes me so happy to think that I am making other people happy, providing you all with a story which I hope you enjoy reading. Also I am unbelievably happy to see that I now have 100 followers 3 Thank you all so~ much for reading this story and giving me the confidence to keep it going**

** Love Tigora7136  
**

* * *

As Arthur and Keith slowly made their way towards the camping area, the blonde couldn't help but cast glances towards his now hyper Australian son, his cloudy green eyes shining slightly despite the haze of guilt that fogged over them. Why did he have to lie to his son, his baby... his child. He had never cut himself whilst he was completely drunk, he was always slightly sober when he printed the silver ribbons on his slender arm, his legs, his stomach even his neck. He needed the power of being able to control something, just one thing as everything, _everyone _around him began to leave him. Smirking slightly Arthur let out a silent breath, smiling when he saw his son hadn't noticed the depressing aura he was letting out.

' I always seem to do this, feeling sad for no god damned reason!' he mentally scolded himself for feeling this way yet again, only succeeding in making himself feeling worse than before ' Why the hell can't I get a grip on these bloody emotions! Alba taught us how to become numb for when the time came for us all to go to war! why the hell can I do it in battle but not here! It's the same thing! like a civil war within my mind why the hell can't I stop feeling!'

A strangled sob managed to fight its way out of Arthur's throat before he could stop it, fear began to fill within him as his eyes quickly shot towards Keith hoping the brunette hadn't heard the noise he had made. His hopes were answered as he noticed his curious son had run off ahead to inspect some small creature burrowing in the uplifted roots of a rather large tree, out of ear shot for the small noise. Coughing slightly to clear his throat of whatever feeling was trapped there Arthur shouted out to his son.

"Keith! come on we are only a few steps away from camp!" True to word, as Arthur looked in front of him, tearing his gaze away from his son, his eyes were caught by thoughs very similar to his own only inches away from his face, Dark red eyebrows furrowed together as both eyes stared at one another. Sighing Arthur straightened his shoulders slightly, glaring at his Irish brother waiting for the Red-headed man to speak first.

"you're late Artie" His voice sounded deeper than usual, monotonous almost as he leaned forward a bit more, obviously forgetting about 'personal space' as he continued to look Arthur in the eye.

"I needed to speak to an Australian about becoming a mime, anything wrong with that Shawn?" his voice matching his brother's as the two stared at one another, neither noticing Keith staring at them, confusion evident in his eyes as his head shook side to side waiting for one of the brothers to move, speak, do _anything_ other than stare at one another.

"erm, where is the camp?" the youngest man out of the three asked, trying to end the awkwardness in front of him, alas his efforts were defeated when Arthur pointed his left arm towards the camp as Shawn roughly mumbled 'that way'. He quickly scurried off without a single glance back as he made his way towards the comfort of a calm Welshman and a hyper Canadian, hoping the bombs wouldn't drop until he was safely away from his 'mummy' and uncle. If he had glanced back he would have been able to catch the amused smirks which both brothers wore as he ran away, their clover and cloudy green eyes watching his retreating form before moving back to study one another, or to be more exact for the clover green eyes to study and the cloudy green eyes to guard themselves from the information gatherer.

"so you gonna tell me why you look like you are about to burst into tears and why Keith has been crying?" Shawn's gently asked as he stood up straight, displaying the rather large height different between the English brother and himself, it was also a sign of dominance over the blonde man in front of him.

" I told you, I had to speak to an Australian about being a mime" Arthur answered cockily, a smirk resting itself defensively on his face, he didn't really need to ask how his brother knew Keith had been crying, the evidence was all over his shoulder, which was still soaked with the salty tears his son had shed for him, yet again. A pang of guilt struck Arthur in his heart, he was able to hide the pain from his 'smug' face, but not from his stinging eyes.

" Hmmm, so I am guessing here, that you asked Keith why he was being so quiet, considering he's never quiet, and you two got into a row about something, he ended up crying, you ended up saying something and hid how much it affected you saying it, am I correct?" speaking quickly, Shawn noted everything which might have happened to his dearest little brother and nephew, not realizing that he had managed to get the basic outline of what had happened along with pushing a small tear out of Arthur's cold eye, the Brit would not allow anymore tears to fall. Swallowing whatever liquid was left in his mouth to wet his dry throat, Arthur allowed his guilt and pain to be unleashed in a quick snap at his concerned older brother, hoping to distract the Irishman with a row.

"well done Shawn, bloody well done, been watching Sherlock lately have we? You have managed to sum up the most recent events of today's weakness session in a few simple words, using them like a fist in my stomach!" Arthur flinched at his own words 'damn that sounded weak.. oh well no point in stopping now'

" But then again, it wasn't _you_ who worked that out was it? hmm, Say hello to Aiden next time you talk to him to find the information you want on somebody, bloody good show though, you managed to dumb it down enough that it actually sounded like _you_ worked it out, ha" The blonde refused to look up at his older brother when he mentioned Aiden, knowing that the man in front of him would probably flinch and either look hurt or enraged. Honestly, Arthur hoped it was the latter of the two options, he needed his brother to be angry at him, to _hate_ him, to storm off and leave him alone. It was easier that way. Alas his self destructive act wasn't working as well as he had hoped when he felt a large hand gently plant itself on top of his head, rustling the blonde locks.

" That wasn't very nice Artie, You know that I don't talk to Aiden unless I really need help. I worked all of that out on my own, I do know quite a lot when it comes down to working out what has happened to someone, it's how Alba trained us_ all_... why do you think that it is weak to cry dearthair?" The words sounded caring and hurt, but soothing, loving to Arthur as they entered his pale ears. They held emotions he felt he didn't deserve at this moment, he had lied to his son, he had made his son cry, he had said hurtful things to his brother, a brother who he had hurt, who had never really hurt him back. He needed to be alone, It's what would be good for him, good for others. He never should have let his brother's take him back into the family all of thoughs years ago, it was their biggest mistake. He knew his brother was reading him again, he always was, how else would he have figured out that Arthur was thinking about weakness, but he _always _got something wrong, one little insignificant fact wrong.

"Crying isn't weak, Shawn... I am the only thing here that is weak" Taking a shaky breath yet again Arthur gently batted his brother's hand off of his head before turning around and attempting to walk away. It was only when he felt slender fingers wrap themselves roughly around his wrist did Arthur stop mid step, not even bothering to turn his head towards his Irish brother, he could feel the raw emotion from the red-head through his grip.

'Finally' Arthur thought as he awaited his brother's wrath

"The Fuck is wrong with you! You keep acting like you are getting better one minute and then you get like this again! You need to let us fucking help you! we are your BROTHERS for god's sake! You need to fucking let us in so we can fix you, Please Arthur, Albion you need to give us a chance, you're our baby brother you can't keep torturing us like this..." The once powerful yells which emitted from enraged Irish nation, died down to that of a desperate older brother. He didn't like watching their littlest in so much pain and not being able to help.

" I- I can't let you help..." Arthur muttered, not realizing that he had voiced his thoughts in front of his brother. Tears began to prick at his eyes again, forcing his head back he tried to control them, pushing them back into his eyes. A small tug at his wrist pulled Arthur back, making him lose his footing and falling into his brother's chest, his head landing just bellow Shawn's chin as the Red-head wrapped his arms around his broken charge. kissing the top of Arthur's head before scolding him gently.

"Yes, you can.. We aren't going to betray you, we are not America we are your brothers; Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and rep. Ireland... you can trust us, so please, let us act like your brothers and help you... remember the promise?... 'I swear, even when I draw my last breath I shall never leave you. I always have been and will be with you, even when you don't want me there I shall be. Whether it is next to you or just in the background I shall be there to protect you... this I promise to you' " By the time he had finished his plea, finished repeating the promise which all brothers had managed to drill into their individual minds, tears were freely streaming down Shawn's own face, feeling the salty substance drip down onto his face Arthur gently freed one of his own arms, lifting it up and whipping away thoughs horrible tears from his brother's face, he had done it yet again. Made a family member cry, because of his words. 'I really need to learn to shut up' he thought as he kissed his brothers chin gently, trying to comfort the man.

"ha, you don't need to comfort me lad, It's the other way around, idgit" despite saying this Shawn buried his head into his siblings hair closing his eyes as he took in the scent of tea, cinnamon and forest leaves, tightening his grip on Arthur until he felt the boy relax in his hold.

"I lied to him" Arthur whispered, making Shawn pop one clover green open, a sign he was paying attention, even if Arthur couldn't see it.

"I told him that I used to only... cut myself when I was drunk... I didn't want him knowing it was only a couple of times I drank.. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry... I lied about the amount of scares, I lied about getting better after that... I LIED TO MY CHILD" The guilt from what he had done managed to push itself forward as Arthur confessed to what had upset him, not feeling any better for voicing what had happened. He was ready for his brother to let go and walk away from him. He felt Shawn's grip slacken around his waist, he was ready to be abandoned. He was not ready, however, to be spun around roughly so he was facing the Irish nation and to be slammed into said nations chest, his head being cradled by large but gentle hands, being shushed, having sweet comforts whispered into his ears along with gratitude, gratitude for admitting to his brother about his _difficult times_, letting him in ever so slightly, even if it was only out of guilt. It was... nice. Gaining some courage Arthur wrapped his arms half way around Shawn's waist pushing himself further into his brother's chest, feeling the calming breath and steadily beating heart beneath it, it was reassuring and soothing to feel his Irish Brother's heart still beating strong even after all the strain it had been through

"a-are you going to tell Alba and Cymru?" Though it was muffled by Shawn's chest as the red-head forced Arthur's body closer to his own, something the latter of the two thought impossible, the worry of the other half of the united kingdom finding out about this was clear within both Arthur's tone and chosen words.

"hmmm, I won't tell them _but_ only if you promise to stop being a stubborn teenage girl and talk to us when you need us, we are here to help you not to laugh at you, dearthair" The words were spoken in such a way which made them sound less like the caring pleading Arthur's other brothers and sons had been using against him and more like an order, telling Arthur that he had to start trusting his kin, something Arthur was used to through years of battle and working under someone else's rule, something in that type of tone was more comforting to the blonde haired man than all the hugs, all the soothing words which he received from all of his loved ones. It made him feel strong, defiant towards whatever was making him feel so down.

Smirking slightly Arthur pushed himself away from Shawn's chest, his eyes shining determinedly as he announce clearly 'I promise' before leaving Shawn's grip, staring his second eldest brother in the face, smirking cockily as he began to walk away toward the camp site, back toward his worried twin and sons, along with a grinning 'all-knowing' Alba.

Shawn snorted slightly in amusement as he watched his youngest brother strut away from him, overjoyed that Arthur was beginning to get some of his stuck up ways back. Though he managed to hide it well, he and Aiden did communicate much like Arthur had pointed out earlier, but there was no need for his brothers to know that little fact was there.

"best get back before Alba sends out our little Welsh searching squad" Shawn chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he slinked after his brother, smirking as his other self answered him once again.

'_I can't wait for the game to begin~ how fun it shall be' _ The other voice sounded deep and menacing, a child like joy radiating from it at the mention of a new game came for once again, only one group could win this time. A small glint sparked forward Shawn's eyes sharing the same joy that his other self was currently feeling. Oh yes, such fun.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile...

As Shawn walked away from the camp Alba couldn't help but be jealous of the Irishman, not only would he be the one to find out first about what had been happening with their precious little brother and nephew, but he was also able to escape his hyper Welsh brother and Canadian nephew. Both blondes had decided that dancing and singing around the camp were great ways to display their happiness. Sure it was rather amusing listening to Cymru sing 'it's not unusual' rather loudly whilst wiggling his hips to and fro, Matthew providing harmonies and flailing around, something his identified as dancing, but when they tried to get Alba to 'join them' like some sort of deranged zombie group, it made him wish he had been the one able to leave.

Silence filled the campsite as the song between the blondes finally finished, just as Alba was about to find the peace he had been hoping for Cymru skipped over towards him, grasping at his hand and pulling him up, towards both the fire and Matthew. He was too caught up in trying to escape his brothers grasp to hear the Canadian boy doing the starting notes to their beloved Tom Jones song, by the time he recognized the tune it was too late. Cymru began singing once again

"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone

It's not unusual to have fun with anyone~

But when I see you hanging about with anyone

It's not unusual to see me cry~

I wanna die"

All the way through singing the first verse Cymru constantly kept hold of Alba's, spinning around with the embarrassed red-head, Canada joining in on festivities by boogieing to himself shaking his hips whilst pointing his fingers, like tiny guns, to the air moving his arms up and down. Much like how the older generation would dance, it was rather comical in Alba's opinion, to watch his usually shy nephew act out with such confidence around his uncles and with music blaring out of his throat. It was time for the second verse, Cymru seemed to have swapped to supplying the background music, providing little 'bada's and 'la la la's. While Matthew, shy little Matthew, took the lead. He voice loud and strong as he carried the melody, Cymru joining in on the harmonies this time.

"It's not unusual to go out at anytime

And when I see you out and about it's such a crime~

If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone

It's not unusual it happens every day, no matter what you say

you'll find it happens all the time~

love will never do, what you want it too

Why can't this crazy love be mine~"

Cymru was surprised, if he was completely honest, he never expected Matthew to be able to hold the last note so perfectly. Then again the lad had had a good voice when he was small why shouldn't it be good now. It made him proud to think it was Arthur who discovered little Matthews' voice back then, his twin said he had a 'feeling' that Matthew held some sort of musical talent even when he himself had said the boy didn't hold enough confidence to express his so called 'talent'. How wrong he was.

Laughing slightly Cymru kept running around in circles, making sure Alba was moving with him as they both spun around, a small smile tugging at the stubborn red heads lips. unbeknownst to the musical countries Keith had just managed to scurry into the camp, watching in amusement as his brother and uncle's were having such a festive time. Grinning joyfully Keith skipped over towards his blonde brother, wrapping one arm around the mans waist, the other hand locking into Matthews' own as he began swaying enthusiastically with the man, taking over for the next chorus, his voice joyous and deep, carrying the notes beautifully as he say.

" It's not unusual to be mad at anyone

It's not unusual to be sad with anyone

But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime

It's not unusual to find that I'm in love with you"

Pausing, Keith allowed both blonde men to join in with him on the last sections, their voice blending together in a perfect harmony; Keith's voice sounding deep and spine chilling, Matthews being slightly Higher than Cymru's, who could be classed as the baritone of this three man group, as he carried the Alto's with ease. Leaving Cymru with the main melody, their voices combined was something Alba would only be able to describe as 'magical'

" _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh~_

_ Whoa whoa oh oh whoa whoa oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh whoa whoa~"_

Once the three men had blasted out the last not of the song, all seemed to freeze, out of breath and energy they fell to the ground, giggling about their little performance, leaving Alba to be the 'last man standing' so to speak. Just as alba was about to voice his opinion on the little 'act' he was forced to join, the sound of clapping came from behind him, spinning around to the source of the noise the scot couldn't help but smile broadly.

In front of him stood an overjoyed blonde Brit, his thin hands clapping away furiously as his eyes sparkled with a childlike joy he had not felt in a long time. A giant smile plastered on his face clearly displaying his pearly whites, he looked just as he had when he was a small child; full of wonder.

"that was wonderful, absolutely brilliant, Spectacular even! ha~" Arthur's voice held the pride which only a father could feel, watching both of his son's sing and dance with such talent and confidence brought a small flash of hope back into his broken heart, pulling it together slightly in its warm tug. Running over towards his son's and twin, Arthur couldn't help but pull the three into a loving hug, laughing slightly as they all hugged him back.

Inching backwards, away from the love high group, Alba watched as Cymru and Arthur teamed up against both of his nephews, chasing them around the camp, threatening to tickle them if they were caught. He continued watching this little war for a few minutes before he felt a slender hand rest itself on his large shoulder, tensing slightly he flicked his eyes towards the side, where he felt the hand touch him, relaxing slightly when he recognized the perpetrator as his Irish brother, Shawn.

"'sup leprechaun?" The Scot's man asked, his voice sounding rather relaxed, contrary to what his dark green eyes clearly displayed; a mixture between his pent up anger and worry for all of his brothers. who could blame him? ever since flying mint bunny had come to him, Shawn and Cymru a few days ago he had been finding out all these terrible things about his youngest brother, things he should have noticed, things he should have taken care of all thoughs years ago.

"I have had enough, We need to pay _him_ a little visit Brother….." Shawn's voice was filled with venom as he spoke in a childish voice, smiling cutely so that neither Arthur or Cymru could guess what he had said. Surprising what a simple smile could hide. Smirking slightly Alba gave a small nod of his head, fully agreeing with his younger brother, but there was one problem. How would they get out without Arthur getting mad at them both?

"How are we gonna get out without Arthur knowing though?" The elder red-head asked, tilting his head slightly when the younger man chuckled, patting his elder brothers head before saying a very confusing sentence, well confusing to Alba.

"we tell him… Just watch me brother" Shawn announced before walking over to Arthur and dragging the blonde man over towards where he and Alba were stood. Arthur's face displayed that of utter confusion, a mirror of Alba's own. What was Shawn planning?

" look dearthair, Alba and I need to go have a _talk_ with someone, do you mind if we head off now?" the question sounded more like an announcement to Arthur as he let his eyes dart between his two eldest brothers. _'I really don't have a choice in this do I' _the blonde man thought to himself, holding his worry back as he let out a small sigh, his eyes hardening on Shawn's own, matching his own cold glare with another, both of their faces displaying emotions which contrasted their real ones.

Sighing once again, Arthur finally nodded his head before asking his question, letting his older brothers know he allowed their little 'adventure' to begin.

"how long will you both be gone?" The blondes voice had a ring of anger dancing around the words, neither of the red-heads could determine the start of the anger though. Was it from them wanting to leave? was it because the next meeting was coming up soon? or was it simply because they had dragged the happy blonde away from his fun? either way they didn't want to push him to far, less he lose his temper.

It was Alba's turn to answer this time, his face serious as he answered his younger brother, like a child would a teacher, sure Alba was the oldest, but damn it Arthur could be terrifying when he was pissed off

" we should be gone around two days, most of the time it shall be travelling so we will more than likely stay in a hotel near our _friends _house for a night before coming back here"

Sighing again Arthur looked up at his two brothers, his eyes looking rather annoyed as he folded his arms across his thin chest, leaning most of his weight on one leg as he thought about his brother's answer.

"Right then, that means you should both be back just in time for the meeting, since it is almost the end of the week… Do I dare ask who this _friend _is?"

Both Shawn and Alba answered quickly and flatly 'no' before both leaning forward and kissing Arthur on each cheek, running over and doing the same to Cymru, Keith and Matthew. Waving as the sprinted away from the campsite, not letting Arthur's curses or Cymru's farewells slow them down as they ran. Grinning evilly Shawn let Aiden shine through slightly, letting his republic brother say one small thing to Alba as they came to a stop in front of Alba's red camaro, both looking at each other with identical smirks.

"Let's fuck him up, dear brother" Aiden's voice was deep and demonic as he smiled widely, clearly displaying his sharpened teeth. His only answer was a grunt and nod of the head from his Scottish brother as they both climbed into the car. Casting a last glance back towards the house where their family had been, Alba violently began his car's engine, reversing out with a skid of his tires, slamming his foot down on the gas the car zoomed away, leaving nothing but two tire tracks, a cloud of dust and the fading echo of their malicious laughter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi. I am really sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others, I seem to be having a lot of problems with school and home life at the moment, so I haven't really been able to concentrate on what I have been writing, I promise the next chapter shall be better. A big thank you and hug to everybody who have been reviewing and reading this story, you all have no idea on how happy you make me by doing this, once again I shall try and make the next chapter a bit better - Tigora7136**

* * *

"C-come on Mattie, answer your phone, please… please answer your phone" Pleaded a certain blonde American as he sat in the back seat of a yellow cab, driving towards the nearest airport from his house. Small tears began gathering in his sky blue eyes when he, once again, heard the answering machine of his younger brother's mobile phone. His younger brother had _promised _he would never ignore Alfred when he needed him, so why wasn't the younger blonde answering him now.

Rapidly typing in the numbers again Alfred hit the dial button, waiting as he heard the dialling tone for, what felt like, the hundredth time that hour.

"Please Mattie I need you, please…" his voice breaking as he repeated his plea once again, ignoring the sympathetic look from the cab driver as he hung his head down in defeat, blonde locks covering his face from view as the tears slowly made their way down his naturally tanned face. He kept his head hung low until he felt the small vibration coming from his mobile, which was being held tightly in his shaking hands, his ring tone blasting out as he continued to stare in shock and relief as he silently read the caller ID 'Matthew Williams'. Letting it ring just a little bit longer, just so he could hear the opening lyrics to one of his favourite songs.

_'By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly was all I could think-'_

Alfred finally answered the phone, cutting the song off before he missed the call. He could always just listen to it whilst on the plane.

"Hello?" his automatic greeting on the phone, in an attempt to seem like he was a bit better than he actually was. though he knew this didn't work on his younger brother, couldn't blame a man for trying can you?

"_Alfred? Are you okay? you sound like you are crying" _there it was, the voice which gave the broken American a sliver of hope. No matter how low he felt his brother was always able to help him get back up, like a best friend he never had, only this one was closer.

"Ha, you always know what's wrong with me don't ya bro… Yeah, I guess I am a bit upset, the nightmares are back again and _he _sent me a text a few days ago…" Alfred couldn't hold the trembling of his lip as he burst out into another wave of silent tears, biting down on his lip to stop it's continuous movement. He listened as his twin cooed at him through the phone, closing his eyes he tried to imagine the boy sat next to him, hugging him, kissing his head, just being there for him, with him.

"_oh, Alfie…. I really wish I hadn't come to Keith's house now, do you need me to come back home?" _scoffing slightly Alfred chuckled at his twins offer, he would always drop whatever he was doing if it was to help someone, the Canadian boy really was to kind to people, especially Alfred.

"No, but do you think you and Keith could come to the meeting a bit earlier, I am on my way to the airport now… You don't suppose that you could both spend the day with me when we get there.. I mean there are less than two day until the meeting anyway, so erm.." America couldn't hide the blush covering his face as he made the request, sure he really wanted his brothers with him but he didn't want to ruin their holiday simply because he wanted some company. hearing Matthew giggle on the other end of the line on made the blush on his face become darker, making the driver who had been watching him all this time chuckle himself, it was funny to watch all of the emotions which flew across the American boys face.

"_I'll ask him now okay Alfie?"_ there was a brief pause from his brother, the only sound was that of whispers through the mic on the phone accompanied by the obnoxiously loud song which was playing on the cab radio. "_hey Alfie, Keith said that if you want to meet us back at the hotel where the meeting is based we can spend the next few days together…. is that okay?" _Canada's timid voice announced to his older brother, as soon as he had stated that their Australian brother had agreed a rather large grim spread across Alfred's face, displaying his sparkling white teeth to the cab driver as he vigorously began nodding his head.

"_Alfred you need to speak, not just nod your head"_ Matthew giggled through the phone, confusing his older brother greatly, how could the Canadian tell he was nodding his head?

"H-h-how? how did you-" the confusion was clear within his stuttered words and raspy voice, who knew crying could affect a person so much?

"_I can hear your cheek rubbing against your phone, now I shall ask again and I want you to reply verbally, okay Alfie… now is it okay if we, aka you, me and Keith, spend the next two days together until the meeting ends?_" the all knowing Matthew replied, his voice ringing with an undertone of joy as he asked the question, the Canadian just loved being able to surprise his American twin, it gave him a kind of joy he couldn't get from teasing the other nations.

"Y-yes, that's perfect . Thanks guys… well I gotta go Mattie, got a plane to catch, literally, ha ha ha see ya bro" Before the Canadian boy could reply, America quickly clicked the phone the hang up, shoving into his pocket, as he rushed to climb out of the cab charging towards the airport, his luggage trailing behind him as he ran. letting a dark thought flow through his mind as he ran towards his plane

' _I will finally get Arthur to love me, this time I will win _'


	25. Chapter 25

Matthew quickly lowered his phone away from his ear, turning around slowly to look at his family members. Keith seemed a bit worried about what they had just agreed to; leaving their mother/father to go and hang out with the very person who had broken his heart many years ago. The small family were, once again, leaving Arthur behind to go off and do their own things, yet he didn't even look upset by this. He looked, empty. He was smiling like he usually did for his children, always smiling, but this smile looked forced, like it didn't really belong there at this moment in time. Cymru looked a bit scared, who could blame him, Arthur was finally accepting their help, and everyone was leaving his twin, small tears were gathering in his eyes as he hugged his twin from behind, his face buried into Arthur's shoulders as his blonde locks mixed in with his twins. His thin arms were tightly wrapped around Arthur's waist, comforting the English man as much as he could without annoying him.

Matthew stood slightly away from the group, currently arguing with himself on whether or not he should tell his father Alfred's secret.

'_I can't tell him, Alfie will know it was me… he will leave me, forget about me. But if I don't tell him, dad might be in danger, I just know Alfie is going to try something at this meeting, I can feel it in my gut… my brother or my father…. in a way I will be protecting them both though, dad will know what Alfie is doing and Alfie won't feel rejected…I'll tell him, I'll tell him now… right now'_

"erm, Dad I-I need to tell you something… something important" The blonde Canadian finally muttered, his head hanging slightly as he realized he had once again stuttered slightly, at least he managed to get the groups full attention now. Arthur slowly broke out of Cymru's possessive grip, walking calmly towards his nervous son. hooking his fingers underneath Matthew's chin, he carefully forced the boy's head up, making violet eyes look into his own Green eyes.

"Go one son, what it is you need to tell me, I promise I shall not get mad" Arthur whispered, loud enough that only Matthew could hear him. Stepping back, Matthew took a deep breath before doing as he was told. '_here goes nothing'_

" Dad, you need to know that Alfred, the reason he is being mean to you… He, well he loves you" Canada let his gaze look over his father's form, nothing had changed by this announcement, tilting his head slightly Arthur chose to speak finally

"well yes, I should hope that all my children love me" sighing Matthew, looked tiredly at his father, how can the man be _that_ oblivious.

"No, I mean he _love, _loves you.. like In a sexual way" A small blush spread across both Arthur's and Matthew's faces at these words. Both blondes oblivious to the now growling Welshman and confused Australian In the background.

"oh, _oh_!... no, no, no… I never gave him the means to think that way about me! Oh dear, this is not good, not good at all" Arthur spluttered out as he became flustered by the news, he didn't love Alfred like that, he was his son for Christ's sake! He couldn't even imagine thinking of the American boy like that, he had raised the loud boy from a young age. When he finally noticed his twins distress, Cymru decided he should act quickly before Arthur scared his children, again.

Moving forward slowly the Welshman slowly wrapped his arms around his trembling twins waist, burying his head into Arthur's shoulders yet again, it was comfortable for them both. Arthur was able to feel his Twins presence and calming breaths on his back, while Cymru was able to tell when Arthur was calming down through his breathing and how tense his back muscles were, right now he could feel his brother shaking more than a Chihuahua in the snow.

" Brawd, you need to calm down" The older blonde cooed into Arthur's ear, feeling his twin melt into his embrace, accepting the comfort he was being offered. " If the American boy desires to think of your _relationship _in that kind of way, it is up to you to explain to him that you do not feel the same… You will still have Alba, Shawn and I with you, you can't get rid of us that easy" Cymru explained, his voice monotone and calm as he reassured his English twin that he was there for him.

"Diolch i chi, brawd" Arthur muttered, making sure to use his twins native tongue to add emphasis onto his gratitude. He would never admit it to anyone other than his family, but Arthur craved reassurance most of the time. He knew why he needed it, whilst he was under Rome's rule he was always criticized, always told how useless he was, how nothing he did was right or if it was right it wasn't up to standard. His time under the Roman bastards rule was one of the most trying times in his life, it even beat the fall of his empire, he just couldn't forget the lesson he learnt from his time Rome 'If you never try, you will never be hurt'. ever since that time he had give up on trying, the one time he had tried to change, well the revolutionary war proved that it was best to stay with his old ways.

"eich bod yn croesawu" Cymru whispered back, placing a tender and loving kiss to his brother's temple resting his head back onto Arthur's shoulders, not really knowing what his brother was going through, whatever it was though he didn't like it if it made his brawd hurt. Coughing slightly Matthew tried to catch his family's attention again, and once again he succeeded.

"Well, erm the reason I decided to tell you this now, dad.. is erm because I think Alfred is going to try something during the meeting. But I still don't know, despite the fact that I know him better than most countries, I can't seem to tell if he is doing something…." Matthew explained, noticing Keith tense up slightly at the thought of Alfred trying to court their ex-carer, it just didn't seem like the America they knew, it was like someone was controlling him. A sudden thought struck the Canadian boy causing his eyes to widen slightly, the person who had been texting his brother. Whenever that person managed to contact the elder blonde, Alfred always seems to try harder to capture their father's heart. There seems to be a correlation here, and Matthew didn't like it.

"Well I will have to be a bit more careful in this meeting won't I my dear" Arthur announced, a malicious smirk spreading across his pale face sending a small shiver down Matthews spine, reminding him of his father's previous profession. Cymru tightened his grip around his twins waist slightly, giggling as he heard a low rumbling coming from his brothers throat, feeling the vibrations through his back. His brother seemed to be purring, the very thought caused the Welshman to think of his smaller brother as a rather content looking cat, ears flopped over slightly and tail wrapped around himself as he nestled himself in Cymru's arms. Kitty-Arthur seemed like a cute idea Cymru concluded, feeling a small blush paint his face, luckily Arthur couldn't see him to ask what he was thinking about.

"I am sure that uncle Cymru, uncle Shawn and Uncle Alba will protect Mummy anyway, not to mention me, Leon, Chelles, little Peter and you Mattie! Plus mum can defend himself as well!" Keith piped in, a fox like grin pasted on his face as he tried to reassure his younger brother and himself. He really didn't like the thought of his American sibling putting a 'move' on his mother, it made him sick to his stomach if he was honest. His mother, in Keith's eyes, was pure like snow, not something that was supposed to be hurt or tainted in any type of way, so the thought of anything perverted happening to his mummy just made the Australian feel ill. Wales chose that moment to encourage the last statement out of his nephew's mouth.

"Brawd is very good at fighting, he can easily hold his own in a close combat situation, he is good with a bow and arrow, excellent in magic though not as good as Alba but that is to be expected he hasn't had as long as Scotland to practice" Cymru chirped happily, complimenting both of his brothers as he went along, soon his voice grew quiet as he began to recall the fights his brothers used to get into. "You should have seen it when he and Aiden used to fight, even my dragons were scared of the two. no one could break them apart when they started, they had to finish whatever they had started, usually ending with them both in hospital though, same goes for the fights between him and Alba, before we all got separated again" Swiveling around in his brothers grip, Arthur turned around and embraced his elder twin, entwining his slender fingers in wavy long blonde hair, he began massaging his twins scalp gently. Smiling slightly as Cymru buried his face into Arthur's neck, nuzzling it slightly as he took in his brothers cent.

"Cymru, you are thinking too much again, thank you for the compliments but I do believe that you are hurting yourself by recalling how I gained these fighting skills, though there are a few events you and our brother's do not know about, and I would proffer it to stay that way… for now. I would like if you stopped" His voice was controlling but reassuring as he attempted to calm his twin down, it was moments like this that left the family confused as to who was the elder of the two brothers; in truth they were just both equally as caring to one another, both possessive, both protecting and both scared of too many things to even consider naming.

Neither Matthew nor Keith could hide the smiles which tugged at their mouths as they watched their mother/father comfort his brother, the same way he would comfort them when they were scared or upset about something. It was moments like these that all of Arthur's colonies loved and would never forget throughout their lives. Many people are convinced that Arthur was a bad parent from the way that Alfred had turned out, very few knew about Arthur's parenting skills and even less knew about Alfred's 'mask'. In the end all of Arthur's children had turned out well mannered to some degree, most knew how to express themselves in a creative manner but most of all, all of them spoke their minds. All of these traits had been encouraged by their blonde carer from young ages and even if most of them acted like they disliked the old blonde, Seychelles and Hong Kong both being prime examples, they all gave him thanks at the end of the day.

"Boy's you can both stay out here with your uncle and I, then the three of you can all go to the hotel in the morning" Arthur explained, pausing to see how his twin would react to his silent order, apparently he was now overly pleased with the idea.

"WHAT?! NO WAY AM I LEAVING YOU ALONE! Alba and Shawn aren't here at the moment and I will be damned if I leave as well!" The Welshman screeched loudly, pushing Arthur away from him slightly, his rage taking over as he looked at his brother. Sighing Arthur indicated his head to his son's, silently ordering the two boys to leave him and his brother alone for a bit, complying instantly Matthew quickly grasped Keith's wrist in one of his tanned hands, tugging at him so they could leave the camp site, neither really knowing where to go but they knew better than to stay around their father when he was about to 'fight' with one of their uncles. Waiting until the boys had left before answering, Arthur glared at Cymru, neither of the twins backing down from the others stare.

"Cymru, I need you to go with them to keep an eye on them" Arthur explained in a monotonous voice, the words dry and cold as they left his mouth.

"And I said I was not going Arthur, I need to look after you, you take priority" Cymru answered, his voice equally as cold as his twins, his arms folded across his chest defensively as his eyes studied Arthur from where he stood; tense, probably because they were arguing, Withdrawn, annoyed, worried, happy? why was Arthur happy when everyone was leaving him again? it didn't make sense.

"Look, brother, I know that you are worried about me, but I am also worried about my children, if what Matthew says about Alfred is true, I need somebody to 'scout out the field' so to speak, I cannot do it as I am a target in this situation, neither Alba nor Shawn can do it as they are both visiting a friend, _you _are the only one left who has the skills and whom I can trust to speak truthfully about what may happen" Arthur's eyes softened as he explained his reasoning again, hoping that his brother was going to understand why he wanted him to go. What he didn't expect was for Cymru's eyes to brim over with tears, the salty liquid slowly falling down his brother's cheeks as the Welshman continued to glare at him, making the Briton flinch slightly.

"That's not fair Arthur and you know it! Why don't you come with us? you can share a room with me! T-then you won't be alone!" The long haired blonde desperately began devising plans to keep his twin close to him, though he himself knew it wouldn't work, Arthur was to bloody stubborn to think on anything other than his original plan.

" Cymru, we both know that I can't go with you. What if America see's me along with his brothers, considering Matthew is supposed to be at Keith's home not with me that would only cause tension between them both, it won't matter if you are with them, as far as America knows, you, Alba and Shawn were all at the Hotel this whole time so there won't be any difference in whether or not you are with my son's, plus he won't suspect you of anything will he? no" Arthur described once again, continuing on, his voice sounding almost weak as he began pleading with his twin "please, Cymru, Brawd… I need you to go with them, I can't keep an eye on them if America is after me… Plus, don't get me wrong but even though I love the company you are all giving me, I need to be alone for a small amount of time, it's almost been a full week and I haven't been alone once, I need to… think on a few things, _please_" With each plea which left his mouth, Arthur took a step forward until he was once again holding Cymru in him arms, a weak and attentive embrace. Arthur couldn't help but hope his twin didn't push him away again, his worries were trampled when slender arms raised to grip at his back, grasping tightly at his top.

"damn it Brawd" came a quiet mutter from the Welshman as he wiped his tears on Arthur's shirt. "Fine, I'll go but you have to be in contact at all times! If you don't text back or if you miss a single call I will not hesitate to leg it back here and beat the crap out of you, you hear me mister?" His voice sounding darker than usual, Arthur knew that his twin would not think twice about carrying out that promise which made him chuckle slightly, why did all of the Kirkland brother's always resort to violence to back up a promise?

" Yes Brother" Arthur muttered as he kissed his twins cheek before whipping his head around and bellowing out "BOYS! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW SO YOU CAN EAT!" Within a few seconds two blurs rushed into the camp site, stopping by the fire both ready to receive the food which they had been summoned for. Giggling slightly Arthur began to make his way over to the boy, ready to serve them their dinners only to be stopped by a tug on his wrist, looking towards Cymru, Arthur tilted his head slightly asking for an explanation.

"I mean it Albion, If I lose contact with you there _will _be trouble"

"I shall keep my phone on me at all times, and text back straight away, I shall answer any calls from you or our brothers. I promise on our family bond" Arthur promised. He seldom promised anything on his 'family bond' with his brothers, he hoped that this meant that when ever he did it added emphasis to the promise, it usually worked, this was no exception. Cymru finally nodded, pleased with Arthur's answer he released his twin's wrist, taking a few steps so that he was in front of his brother.

"come on then let's get these boys fed, and get them to bed, I shall stay up with you tonight I think" the Welshman giggled out, as the two blondes walked forward to fill their young family members stomachs along with their own.

All that was left now was to wait until morning, to see how their plan would play out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, I am writing this to say that I shall not be updating this week.**

**There have been a lot of problems at home at the moment, as I am sue that some of you are aware of. It is because of these problems that i regret to tell you all that I have had no time to write a chapter this week and I refuse to produce a chapters that is not up to my usual standards. I am sorry if I have disappointed anyone but I can't do this this week. If anyone has any further questions, please feel free to PM me and I shall answer any questions asked.**

** sincerely Tigora7136 **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, I am back! First of all I am sorry for leaving it so long before I updated again, it is taking a while to get things sorted. However I did miss writing this story for all you wonderful people! Also I would just like to thank you all for being so patient with me and for all of the support which I have received from many of you. Please enjoy this chapter - Tigora736**

* * *

England sighed, for the fifth time that morning. Ever since he and Cymru had woken his sons up, gathering all of the camping things to carry them all back to the house since there was no point in staying there all alone for a day it would just be tiring to carry _everything _back alone, Arthur had been suffering from the none stop questioning his kin had been giving him.

'Are you sure you don't want to come dad?' Matthew would constantly ask him, grasping at Arthur's hands and looking guilty for keeping America's love obsession in his father a secret from the man. England couldn't blame his son for keeping this from him, the boy had always been protective of his older brother, much like Arthur himself, so he could understand his child's actions.

'do you want me to stay mummy' Keith would whisper to him, his eyes locking onto Arthur's arm before flicking up to meet his eyes. He knew the boy meant well but he didn't need his _child _mothering him about his problems, it just didn't feel right to him.

And then there was Cymru… The Welshman had been none stop questioning him about _everything_, only leaving brief gaps in between questions so that he could breathe. It mainly revolved around them keeping in touch with one another for the _day _which they would be separated. He understood his siblings worry, having dealt with friends with depression before and how much worry comes with that knowledge, but seriously? Arthur couldn't help but feel suffocated at the moment. It was just over 24 hours until the world meeting, he could handle himself for that long at least. He had been managing just fine- okay that's a lie. But they really needed to trust him more.

" Guys! for the last time. No I don't want to come to the hotel yet, No I don't need you to stay with me I don't want your brother to be alone, And for god's sake Brawd, I know you are worried about me but I promised you all yesterday I would be in touch with you and that I could handle myself for the 24 hours in which I will be alone!" Arthur finally bellowed out, the stress from the morning finally getting to him. Looking around him he noted how both Matthew and Keith hung their heads down, avoiding his gaze while Cymru just smirked at his twin. Arthur's eye twitched slightly, the rush from his mini rant still charging through his system

"Okay Brawd, what is so funny?" England growled out playfully, not really wanting to have an argument this morning.

"Nothing Albion, nothing at all~" Wales sang out, looking past his brother, his eyes sparkling mischievously "oh would you look at that, we are at the house! come on lets drop this stuff off and have a cup of tea" Cymru quickly cut off any answer his brother could come out with by running off towards the house, his nephews running after him both noticing the evil laugh which was emitting from their father/mother.

'A cup of tea sounds nice actually' Arthur thought, chuckling lightly at how fast his family ran ahead of him, slowly walking after the group of 'scared' men.

Upon entering his home, Arthur was greeted with Keith and Matthew rushing up the stairs to pack and Cymru putting the camping things away. A small tug pulled at his lips as he watched his brother wave his hand in disregard for his presence, a clear sign that he just wanted the tea to be made by the time he was finished packing everything away.

"I am going to guess that you want Early grey Cymru, Matthew might want the new peppermint tea that I recently got and Keith will probably just stick with his usual Red bush" Arthur mumbled as he made a B-line towards his 'tea-cupboard', setting his kettle to boil as he passed it. Kneeling down the blonde haired man picked out the teas he needed, picking his new box of earl grey with a hint of lavender, he had yet to try it and had decided now would be a good time to do so.

striding over towards the kettle, grabbing four mugs at the same time Arthur placed in the extra substances such as sugar or honey in certain drinks. Placing three rather large spoons full of sugar into the cup which would be holding Matthew's peppermint tea, his face paling slightly at the thought of how sweet the drink would end up being.

'Matthew has such a sweet tooth.. no idea where he got it from' the Briton pondered as he poured the hot water into each cup, then adding the separate tea bags. Arthur loved watching the tea bags as they infused with the warm liquid, dying the clear substance a different colour; green, black, red, yellow and so much more, then there were the different shades with the teas strength. He had seen many pictures on the internet of what happens when you look at a large group of different teas, that is what he called art.

"Mum! can you please bring the tea in? Uncle Wales is getting impatient" Keith screeched from the living room. Arthur sighed slightly, placing the cups onto a tray behind him before carrying it through into the living room and towards the thirsty group of countries.

"here you go my dears~" Arthur sang out, passing each cup to the correct person. Cymru looked towards his brother, nodding his head in thanks before his eyes dropped to Arthur's own cup, the silent question of 'what-did-you-get?'. It was a common conversation to be held between the blonde twins, seeing as they both loved tea to a point that most countries had asked them to go and talk to a therapist about it.

"I got a new order of tea in a few weeks ago, Earl Grey with a hint of lavender.. I felt like finally trying it, would you like to have a sip?" Arthur enquired, holding his cup out for Cymru to take a sip if he wanted to. A small 'yes' was muttered from the long haired blonde man before he place his hand over Arthur's to tilt the cup slightly, letting himself try the tea.

"I like it! It's not as strong as I thought I would have been, which is good. Since I don't usually proffer the floral teas" Cymru announced, leaning back on his seat as Arthur brought the tea back towards his own chest. Relaxing was a rare heaven which Arthur didn't get to visit often, let alone with tea and family involved.

Keith coughed slightly over in the corner, making the three blondes in the room all whip their heads to look at him. The Australian looked like a mixture of worry and calm as he nursed his tea in his hands.

"I'm sorry but I need to ask this now before we all leave again….. what are you going to do about Alfie mum? I mean his feelings towards you, since you don't feel the same way for him, how are you going to handle this?" His voice sounded possessive as he thought of the stress that Alfred was once again putting on his family, on his mother. It was all good for Alfred, all he had to do was come back for a few hours to collect his things and then he was done with the British man, but it was Keith and Matthew who had to pick up the pieces of their broken carer; hug him whenever he had tears in his eyes, constantly make noise so he wasn't left in silence heck they even asked for more days out so that he wouldn't lock himself away from the world. And the American boy expects to have a relationship with the man he broke, _over Keith's dead body_!

Sighing Arthur thought about what to say before calmly announcing his plan.

"I am honestly hoping that the topic doesn't come up, I mean it hasn't so far so I have no idea what could trigger it now. However, should your brother voice his… Feelings towards me, I shall have to calmly refuse his offer and any attempts of courting which he might attempt… Also hope that Alba doesn't see or hear him…" on that last note both UK twins flinched, still remembering the announcement their eldest brother had made at their very first meeting…..

_"LISTEN UP YOU IDJETS! IF I EVER SEE, HEAR OR GET TOLD THAT _ANY_ OF YOU HAVE TRIED SOMETHING ON MY BABY BROTHERS I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR HANDS OFF, CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF AND THROW YOU OFF OF THE ROOF OF ANY BUILDING… and it will look like an accident_"

needless to say, most countries avoided flirting with the blondes, most meaning that the bad friends trio had still tried to 'put their moves' onto the twins. You can still see the three men flinch slightly whenever a red car drives past them. Shaking his head Arthur threw a quick glance towards the clock behind the coach that his sons were sat on, taking the last sip of his tea, making sure the cup was fully empty before truly reading his 24 hour clock:

**13:01**…shit, they were gonna be late.

"Right I think it is best that you all leave now, or you will all be late to meet Alfred" Arthur pointed out, his head flicking towards the clock so that each man could see for themselves. Smirking slightly as the boys In front of him burst to life, Arthur watched silently as both his sons launched forward, both kissing him on each cheek and hugging him before charging out of the door. Cymru however, just stood calmly in front of Arthur's chair staring at his brother, pulling out his own phone. The silent order to keep in touch with him. Chuckling slightly, England stood quickly and embraced his twin. Both blondes grasping at one another's back. Arthur because he wanted to remember this feeling for tonight, so that the thoughts wouldn't win the war. Cymru because he didn't want to leave, it meant giving Arthur's thought a chance of getting to him again.

"Don't worry" Arthur whispered to his twin, knowing exactly what he needed to say to his other half. "I will be fine, I will keep in touch with you throughout the day, I will tell you exactly what I am doing.. trust me brother" Feeling Cymru nod his head against his shoulder, England couldn't help but smile slightly. sure, he didn't want to be left alone, he had been wanting someone with him again for a long time. But he could see how his own feelings were affecting his brothers and sons. It was why he let Scotland and Northern Ireland go and see their friend, why he was letting his sons see Alfred and it was why he told Cymru to go to the hotel a day early. It was for the best, they couldn't keep staying around him for so long, it wasn't healthy for them at all.

England watched as Wales walked out of the house, down the street and around the corner, away from him. It was only when his twin was fully out of sight, did he finally let the tears fall down his face again. It had taken all of his will power to not go back on his own choice, it hadn't helped with all of the questioning and lies that he had to tell his loved ones.

' _I am fine… biggest lie in the world_' Arthur thought as he strode past his bedroom, past all of his brothers room's, past Alfred's old room. Sighing Arthur finally came to a stop.

In front of him stood a plain white door, standing out as it was outlined with a black frame. It's golden door knob shining brightly, still polished from his most recent cleaning spree. He hadn't entered this room in quite a while, it disturbed him to think that considering he had once thought this room to be his sanctuary. Arthur had used this room many times in his life; When he was a teenager and was confused about his life choices, when he had become a pirate and had to leave his home land for a life on the seas, when he had first become a parent and was scared he would fail his children…. when he finally failed his children and brothers. Oh yes this room was his sanctuary, this place and the woods were the only places he felt he could truly be himself anymore, without the worry of judgement.

Releasing the breath which he had been keeping locked within his chest, Arthur raised his trembling hand and gently rested it on the door knob.

'Why the hell am I so nervous.. GET IN THERE YOU GIRLY GIT' Arthur's mind bellowed, encouraging Arthur to enter the room. Slowly Arthur pressed down and tapped the door open, closing his eyes as he went, the blonde haired man entered the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

'_It is time to get lost… again_'


	28. Chapter 28

Once the white door was fully closed behind him, Arthur quickly opened his eyes, letting the atmosphere strike his eyes roughly. On the inside, the room was painted metallic white with large strips of green raising up from the base of each wall, giving the illusion that whomever entered the room was transported to a field far away from any form of civilization The smell within the room was that of fresh morning dew and, what could only be described as, the scent of magic.

Though furniture in the room was scarce, meaning that the only seats within the four walled heaven were a four legged brown high stool and a piano chair, both long in length and very cushioned. However the room was filled with many things which each held a type of sentimental bond with Arthur, you see this was the room which he held all of his 'friends' in, the ones which sung to him when the silence was too painful, the ones who always knew just what to do for him when he was close to tears… the 'friends' that were always just behinde a white door waiting for him. This was his personal sanctuary. His memory room.

shyly, Arthur walked towards his 'best friend', a plain acoustic guitar hand painted by the fae with small Gaelic patterns. Arthur had made many fond memories with this guitar, he could clearly remember the days in which he would just sit there all day and play song after song on this thing, the fae dancing around him, singing along with him as he played. He could remember playing this guitar for his children, letting them skip around or join in with him, he had taught Keith how to play guitar with this.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he sat recalling such happy memories, his fingers unconsciously strumming away at the string, playing a small melody. The notes creating a calming song as the Brits fingers skilfully, the caring vibrations of each note slowly calling out to the fae within the room. Soon the room was filled with small balls of multicoloured lights.

'I know just the song to play' England thought as he began playing one of his favourite songs, humming along with each section, warming his voice up while he waited for the vocal section to begin.

_ "Don't give up_

_it's just the weight of the world_

_when your heart's heavy_

_I… I will break it for you_

_don't give up_

_because you want to be heard_

_if the silence keeps you_

_I… I will break it for you"_

He began, his voice deep as the lyrics smoothly flew from his throat. Emotions making the words hold more meaning as he thought about his family; his sons, his daughters, his brothers… his mother.

_"Everybody wants to be understood_

_well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_because you are loved"_

Arthur's mind flew to a time when he was locked away in dark rooms, when his voice wasn't heard. It was a dark time for him and his family; he was alone at the time and his brothers were unable to find him. He had hated that feeling, the feeling of being unloved, unheard… not needed. It was because of that time that he had made sure his children never went through the same experiences, making sure that they were always heard, always knew they were loved and never felt unneeded.

"_Don't give up _

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_when you're lost inside_

_I… I will be there for you_

_Don't give up_

_because you want to burn bright _

_if darkness blinds you_

_I… I will shine to guide you"_

The singing blonde man knew what it was like to smile so that others couldn't see your real emotions, what it was like to feel so alone in a crowd of people. He had hated it. Every day it felt like he was drowning while others were swimming away from him, their breaths calm and collected. He was just about ready to give up when his brothers saved him. Images of each of his brothers smiling faces flashed past Arthur's eyes, they had managed to drag him away from the darkness before he wondered too far out of their reach.

"_Everybody wants to be understood_

_well I can hear you_

_everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_because you are loved_

_You are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_Don't give up_

_Everyone needs to be heard_

_you are loved~"_

Throughout the soft melody, the fae had noticed how England's eyes flashed through different emotions. It gave them all a sense of worry watching their 'child' show such drastic changes just because of a simple song. A small group of three fairies separated themselves from the flock, unnoticed by England who was now inspecting the small pile of wooden soldiers in the corner of the room, to discuss what they should do to help their 'child'.

"We should tell Master Alba, he'll know what to do" The small female fairy suggested, her blue wings fluttering madly behind her when she received two thumbs down from her companions.

"No, he won't be happy, we should tell Master Cymru, he always helps little bunny when he is upset" The red male fairy argued, his eyes darting towards Arthur to see if he was okay. It was him that had informed Flying mint bunny about Arthur's condition, he had always looked after the kid, even when that Roman bastard had taken his _little rabbit _away from his family.

"I don't think that would be good, Master Cymru is spying on Arthur's children at the moment. I think it would be best if we ask Master Shawn, he seems to be the only choice left other than Master Aiden, but I think we will all know how _that _will end" The female green fairy explained. Out of the three she was the voice of reason. The Blue female always seemed to favour Alba out of all of the brothers where as their red male buddy was always on his _little bunny's_ side so he would usually chose the simplest thing to help the boy. She was the only one who could see each brother and use them to their best ability, it was what she was good at.

Her two companions couldn't help but agree with her, it was the most logical move at that moment in time. Once that was decided, the three of them agreed that it would be best if the Blue female was to be the one to fetch the Irish brother, as she was the fastest and the fact that she wanted to see _her_ Alba. Zooming off she left her two companions to look after the English nation as she went to gather reinforcements.

"Hey cherry top, come here a sec!" Arthur shouted gently towards the Red fairy, who couldn't help but smile slightly as he flew towards the blonde Brit, who seemed to be inspecting a poorly painted British soldier.

"remember when you helped me make these little soldiers, I couldn't work out how to get all the small details onto their models and you offered to help me… It meant so much to me when you did that, I was stressing so much on what to get America for a present, I had been trying so hard to get them done that I ended up not sleeping for 5 nights in a row, even then I got so many of them wrong that I just wanted to give up… but you know that don't ya Cherry top"

"yeah, in the end you gave all of the good ones to the _kid_ and kept all of the originals for yourself…. you okay little bunny?" cherry top asked, sitting on Arthur shoulder in his own type of comfort towards the larger man.

"Yeah I'm good, I guess that it is just.. difficult going for 24 hour help to, being alone-ish again. I mean sure you're here along with the rest of the fae… but it's not the same, you know?"

"…..Yeah, little bunny I know, but don't worry so much okay? In less than a few hours you will have your brothers back and no matter what I will still be here to help you, You're my little bunny" Cherry top cooed, trying to not display his jealousy towards England's brothers.

"I just wish I knew what they were all doing…" Arthur whispered before zoning out, listening to the Fae playing on his guitar in the background as he toyed with the small soldiers in his hand. Ignoring the worried look which Cherry top kept sending him.

Oh yes, how he loved this room….. his room of memories


	29. Chapter 29

A small blue blur zoomed through the darkening sky faster than the eye could see as it raced towards a certain Irishman and Scotsman, the blue woman's' wings increasing in speed as she thought back to the blonde man she was trying to save. Everyone was depending on her, she couldn't let them down now.

'Master Arthur seemed more upset than usual today, It's like he is giving up again….' She thought as she began to lose herself within her thoughts. 'No, he can't be giving up now, not after all he has been through… then again… maybe it's all catching up with him now' Small tears began to gather in her bright eyes at this thought.

"I need to get to Master Shawn!" She screeched out, ordering herself to hurry up. It felt like hours before the blue fairy managed to find the two red heads she had been looking for. Something about them was.. off though. Almost as if they themselves had grown darker spiritually. When the blue fae managed to get closer, cupping her small hands around her mouth, taking a deep breath she bellowed out.

"Master Alba! Master Shawn!" Her voice was shockingly loud for a girl her size, it was a wonder that the normal humans hadn't heard her. Turning their heads slightly both Celtic countries allowed the look of shock and bewilderment cross over their features as they stared at the fae woman in front of them, however those feeling didn't last for long as the brothers finally recognized who it was. The blue woman always seemed to be somewhere around Alba, which is why neither brother thought it was out of the ordinary for her to show up now.

Holding his hand out Alba quickly opened his palm, offering the tired girl a place to rest and catch her breath. Swooping down, the blue girl immediately took Scotland up on his silent offer, sitting down on the extended palm, she tried to catch her breath before informing the brothers of the dilemma. Her tiny hands reached up to fix her tasseled hair, not wanting to look like a mess in front of her crush, a small blush gracing her face as she realized that both red headed men were staring at her intently.

"So what is it you needed to inform us of that was so important that you needed to fly all the way down from one end of the country to the other, hmm Bluebell?" Alba asked, one eyebrow raising slightly to try and make the small girl calm down slightly.

'_She looks terrified… what the hell happened' _Shawn's mind wondered as he gazed at the blue fairy over his elder brother's shoulder. Taking a deep breath, the fae now identified as Bluebell prepared herself to deliver her message.

"Master. Shawn, you are needed back at Master. Arthur's house. He has gone into the room of memories!" Her voice held desperation as she ordered the Irishman to return 'home', not noticing the shared look of confusion the brothers displayed.

"What the hell is this 'room of memories'?" Shawn questioned, his words drenched in worry and aggravation, wasn't Cymru with their youngest? why wasn't he helping him?

Bluebell's face darkened in shade's as she came to a realization, nobody outside of Arthur's home knew about the 'room of memories'. Fiddling with her fingers, her nerves getting to her slightly, the small blue fae decided that it would be best to answer the young masters now before their worries got the best of them.

"o-oh, erm, right.. you two don't know what this is.. silly me, ha ha ah" coughing Bluebell gathered her bearings so that she could explain "Right, the room of memories is where Master. Arthur keeps all of his treasured belongings, things that hold the most, well, memories for him. Like his guitar that we fae made him and some of t-the wooden soldiers that he made the young America… He only goes into that room when he feels upset or wants to 'leave this world' so to speak.." Shifting her gaze slightly, Bluebell looked up at the two brothers as they processed the new information. Alba was the first to snap out of his shocked stupor.

"WHAT! Where the hell is Wales in all of this? " He roared in annoyance, his fists balled tightly in an attempt to ease his anger.

"Erm, Master. Arthur sent Master. Cymru to the world conference a day early, along with his sons… so Master. Arthur is currently home alone, well if you don't count Sir. Bunny and we fae" the small female muttered out, trembling due to the fear which her crush had installed into her from his loud outburst.

"Why the hell weren't we informed of this before? One of us could have stayed behind with Artie!" Alba growled out again, trying to calm down a bit when he noticed how shaken his fae friend was, however as soon as this question left his throat, her posture changed almost instantly. A small twitch itching in her left eye in annoyance, Bluebell confidently answered the question, her own anger clear as the words came out in a rough voice.

"Oh, _that_ is because it was apparently only decided last night, the fae and Sir. Bunny didn't know anything about the arrangement until a few hours ago Master. Alba or we would have informed you earlier, since the travelling time only extends the amount of time in which Master. Arthur has been alone, we really need to get going! Master. Shawn needs to return NOW, Cherry top can only keep his 'Little bunny' distracted for so long!" The shear urgency within the small fairy's voice seemed to snap the brothers into action.

Quickly both red heads sprinted towards Alba's car, hopping in and slamming their doors shut. Scotlands' eyes shone with worry as he kicked the car into gear, shoving his foot roughly against the gas pedal he forced his car to start, the tires skidding widely on the floor as the brothers shot off in an attempt to clear the distance between themselves and their youngest in record time. Both men sharing a common thought as they zoomed past pedestrians and cars alike;

'Please let me get there in time!'

In the rush, neither red head noticed the text message which Alba's phone received

**_Meanwhile….._**

Upon entering his hotel room, Cymru couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was going to wrong. Sure he was worried about his twin, but he always worried about his brothers, it was like a second nature to him now. But this, this feeling was _different, _it was a feeling of dread. The knots kept tangling themselves around in his stomach.

'_Maybe I should stay near the boys, just in case…' _ The welsh man summed up in his head, sneaking out of his room in search of his nephews. It didn't take long to find the three boys, considering how loud America could be, Cymru soon located the three boys alone in the cafeteria. Cringing, Wales slipped into a chair near the group unnoticed by his loud American nephew, placing an drink order so that he didn't seem too suspicious, Cymru tilted his head slightly so that he could hear his nephews conversations.

"Hey guys can I tell you something?"

_'That sounds like America, although, It seems kinda quiet for him' _Cymru thought, his curiosity peaked. Knowing that Keith and Matthew would both encourage their 'Brother', Wales couldn't help but mentally cheer them on so that he could hear what Alfred wanted to say.

"Well, I kinda need your help… I am gonna confess to Iggy- I mean Arthur during the meeting and I-" A slapping noise echoed throughout the cafeteria, followed by an angry Australian roar.

"NO! I refuse to help _you _win mums heart! You will only break it again!" The blonde Welshman felt a shiver run down his spine as the temperature in the room fell dramatically, the tension raising with each passing second.

"I-I… I Did no such thing! you're lying you stupid twat! I only left because I had to leave! It was what was best for everyone!.. It didn't hurt him that much, I best he celebrated the fact that I left"

'_Shit' _Cymru mentally cursed, this conversation was heading down the slippery slope to a fight breaking out.

"How dare you! You spoilt brat! You dare to think that leaving him didn't fucking affect him!"

"I know it didn't affect him! when I went back to get my stuff he was fine! Whenever the 1st July comes around he is fine! I don't hurt people! I am the HERO"

"HE WAS NOT FINE!" the anger could be felt as it leaked out of Keith's body, it was only a matter of time now. "Are you so blind that you couldn't see the tears in his fucking eyes when you came to get your stuff, oh wait, YOU didn't collect it! You sent the Frog to get your stuff for you! And do you REALLY not see how mum always disappears for a while whenever _that_ time comes around! YOU FUCKING BROKE HIM! YOU'RE NOT A HERO! YOU. ARE. A VILLAN!" By the end of the shouting match, both boys were huffing and puffing, the tension around them was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

In his final fit of rage, Keith picked up the table In front of him, flipping it over with a wild anger filled cry. Watching as their drinks flew across the room before he stormed out of the room, standing quickly, Cymru chased after his brunet nephew , glancing back just in time to watch Matthew tenderly hug his enraged brother.

'_they'll be fine' _Wales thought, running out of the dining area, quickly typing a message on his phone as he went

**Alba: - Get to the meeting NOW! Keith and Alfred had a huge fight. Can't handle this on my own, I need back up! HURRY! - Cymru**

_'They had better get here in time' _Wale's mind prayed as he ventured towards his enraged nephew location, tracking his back to the Australians' room, taking a deep breath Cymru entered the room.

"Keith?" glancing around the room, Cymru's eyes finally landed on his sobbing nephews form. Leaping into action, the elder nation cleared the distance between him and the young boy, enveloping him in a loving embrace he quickly began cooing him, whispering sweet words of comfort into his ears while rubbing small circles on his back.

'_it's funny to think I was doing the same thing last week with my brawd'_ Cymru's mind joked weakly as he waited for the small nation to calm down, which didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. The two nations just sat their quietly, as Keith's sobs slowly began to fade, turning into small hiccups.

"W-why did he h-hurt mummy s-so much! Why d-does he think h-he can have mummy's h-heart? Why?"

"I…. I don't know" Cymru muttered, noticing that Keith's breathing had steadied out a bit. Glancing down, Wales couldn't help but smile softly as he gazed upon his nephews sleeping face.

'_Alba, Shawn… Arthur. You had better all get here soon, I have a feeling that this meeting is gonna go to hell' _The blonde man couldn't help but beg as he settled against the wall, keeping a protective grip on Australia's sleeping form


	30. Chapter 30

Hello, I am sorry for not posting any chapters as of late. I am currently doing my GCSE mock exams and I have had no time between revising and homework to write any new chapters, I shall try to write one before the Friday coming up for you all. Once again, I am very sorry for this and I shall try to not keep you waiting too long - Tigora7136


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, as promised here is the chapter which I know some of you have been waiting for, please enjoy and feel free to review :) - Tigora7136**

* * *

They had been driving for three hours straight, only stopping once for gas before speeding off again. Both of the brothers were restless as they fought the rage bubbling beneath them, neither of them really liking the time it was taking to get to their youngest brother. Shawn had ended up shifting between two modes, either talking with Bluebell about everything and nothing and turning the car radio on and singing along as loud as he could to try and blank out any thoughts he may be thinking to deeply about. Alba however could only keep his eyes on the road ahead of him, concentrating on his driving as he desperately trying to avoid as many traffic lights as possible, instead of worrying about Arthur, it would be best to concentrate on _actually _getting there before thinking about the blonde boy.

Unfortunately, their thoughts always seemed to return to the youngest of the UK brothers. the mantra of 'He'll be fine, we'll get there in time' seemed to be dying down in their minds as it was slowly replaced with worrying questions. What was he doing? Is he safe? What if they didn't get there in time? It was all getting too much for the elder red head as he jerked his head towards his mobile hinting to his Irish brother that he needed to get a hold of the device and wait upon Alba's next orders. Sighing loudly and grunting at the movement, Shawn leaned forward, letting his nimble fingers slide the phone into his lap, turning his head to lazily glare at Scotland as he waited for him to voice what he was supposed to do now.

"Call Artie for me will you? Just to make sure he isn't doing anything stupid" Alba ordered, making sure to keep his voice steady as he waited in anticipation for Shawn to call their brother. He couldn't help but freeze in fear as the boy next to him gasped, his eyes wide as he stared, reading something on Alba's phone.

"Erm, Alba… Cymru is in trouble at the hotel and he says he 'needs back up now'… it was sent, 3 HOURS AGO!" The sheer panic and volume in Shawn's voice shocked Alba slightly, causing him to lose control of the car, making the vehicle swerve along the road.

"What!" Scotland yelled out as he tried to regain control of his car along with avoiding hitting other vehicles at the same time, his eyes darting between the road in front of him and his brother, not really wanting to have heard the time difference correctly. 3 hours?

"Just as I said, Cymru is caught in the middle of a fight between Keith and Alfred.. He thinks that it is going to escalate into a full out brawl! Shit… What do we do now? Cymru is in the danger zone and Arthur is at home alone…. We can't really leave either one of them without backup or-" The Irishman slowly began shaking as the panic entered his system, there was no way that they could both help their brothers without one of them being alone. Aiden was trying his hardest to calm his northern brother down, but there was only so much he could do from his place in the back of Shawn's mind, this was no time for the usually happy Irish boy to have one of his panic attacks, they needed to have a clear mind to see the whole picture.

"Divide and concur" The elder nation cut in, his voice calm and collect as he continued to stare at the road in front of him, one hand on the wheel whilst his other reached out to stroke the back his younger brothers head in an attempt to prevent the panic attack which was bubbling up inside of the Irishman.

"W-what?" Shawn stuttered out, leaning his head into the calming touch, calming down enough that his mind could finally register what Alba had just said. A battle plan, to use on their little brothers?

'_He's finally gone mad_' Aiden chirped in the background, making Shawn snicker quietly in agreement, it wouldn't be surprising really, but still. What the heck did Scotland mean?

"Do me a favour, tell Aiden to shut his trap, he is no doubt the reason you are snickering at me" The Scottish man ordered softly, a small blush of annoyance resting on his cheeks as he pouted sulkily "I suggested that tactic for one reason… Bluebell over there, said that _Master. Shawn _needs to return to the house, so I think it is safe to say that I shouldn't be expected by the fae to be there right now unlike you. So once I have dropped you off at the house, I can go and help Cymru… Get what I mean now boyo? Divide and concur, we divide ourselves between the two of them and concur our brothers separate problems"

Shawn nodded, shocked into a stupor by Alba's reasoning. It was so obvious, why hadn't he thought of that?

'_Cause you're an idiot?, You do realize that if Scotland over there has the car, you are gonna have to walk and let's face it… you're shit at navigating in busy places' _Aiden answered again, his voice carrying a ring of joy, with what they had just been doing, it wasn't all that surprising to Shawn that his mental twin was pleased.

"Hey Alba, you do realize that I will get lost if I walk to the meeting right? I mean-"

"Already thought of that lad, you will have Artie with you remember? I am pretty sure that _he _knows his way to the meeting, he walked it last time" Scotland cut in again, chuckling as he realize that his Irish brother had forgotten that Arthur would be with him, honestly, Shawn could be so ditzy sometimes. "Speaking of Artie, you do realize he will flip if he sees the blood on your shirt right? Do you have one of your shirts with you?"

Glancing down the younger of the red-heads began inspecting his shirt; the plain turtle neck top which had been fairly clean before their journey, was now drenched in a mixture of blood and water. Throwing his head backwards, Shawn let a booming laugh erupt from his body.

"Ha ha ha, t-that fucker's face! Ha ha ha! Idiot didn't even see what was coming ha ha ha!" Monstrous glee surrounded the giggling mass, thoughts of their previous adventure returning to the front of his mind

:: Flashback ::

_"Right you know the plan don't you boyo?" Scotland questioned his younger brother worriedly, if this was gonna work, they needed to fool the idiot on the other side of the door first._

_"yes, yes I remember… knock on the door, say we are dropping by before the meeting, get the fool unguarded and torture the fuck out of _it_ till it realizes it's mistake!" Shawn replied, concentrating on schooling his facial expressions to keep them calm and joyful rather than the ugly hate which was bubbling inside him. He was finally going to give his baby brothers' tormentor what they disserved._

_Reaching forward, Alba repeatedly slammed his fist against the wooden door in front of them, shouting loudly for the person inside to hurry and let them in. Tapping his foot impatiently, Shawn sighed his eagerness to get this over with getting to him._

_"Calm it lad, we will be back home soon enough, once we have handled this" Alba shushed, patting his younger brother softly on his shoulder. Just as the Irishman was about to protest again, the door in front them opened, revealing their prey._

_"oh!" The figure squeaked slightly as they looked upon the two brothers "I wasn't expecting you two, I thought you would both be at your own homes"_

_Nudging Shawn in the ribs, Scotland forced his brother to smile at their 'host' for th evening, letting fake joy drench his words Alba growled out the words of friendship that would seal the deal of entering the home._

_"Aww, It's nice to see you to mate! Not gonna invite us in?" Putting on his best 'kicked-puppy-face' Alba looked down at his 'friend' "I guess the fun is over Shawn-y boy, come on" Slowly turning around and draping his arm over Shawns' shoulders and forcing him to walk away._

_"what are you doing?! I thought we were gonna get that git!" Northern Ireland hissed at his brother not wanting to walk away now when they were so close._

_"calm down lad, I know what I am doing" Alba whispered back, holding up his other hand he stuck three fingers out, counting down in seconds._

_3…2… 1_

_"Wait!" The voice behind them shouted out followed by rushed footsteps and a hand on each shoulder of the two red-heads. "Why don't you both come in for a while? We can have a few drinks and catch up? what do you say?" the figures voice sounded hopeful, maybe even…. lonely?_

_Looking at one another, both brothers nodded before walking with their 'friend' back towards the house. _

_"__**Shawn, I don't trust this guy…. something's wrong, don't let your guard down**__" Aiden warned from within his cage, not needing an answer from his 'twin' as they all entered the home. _

_The layout was exactly as Shawn had expected it to be, bright colours glared at the red-headed man as he walked past them, their floral disguise displaying a caring face despite their harmful mean shine. A mixed scent of Lillie's and Marigolds flew through the air, attacking Shawns' sensitive nose making him sneeze repeatedly._

_"feel free to sit down in the living room gentlemen while I get us something to drink and eat" Retreating to the kitchen, the figure disappeared out of sight, giving the brothers enough time to gather themselves and adjust to their surroundings. Moving towards the large table by the window Alba quickly gained his usual seat, It was true, he had been in this house many times before now, he was friends with this person after all, _was _being the key word. Shawn however, was too on edge to sit down, instead the Irishman opted to stand beside his brother, his arms folded behind him as he stood poised, ready to fight should the time come. The distinct sound of glasses clinking together alerted the brothers that their host had returned._

_"Sorry, It seems that I am all out of tea for you two to drink, I hope you don't mind having a few beers with me? There is a bowl of ice, some glasses and some salted peanuts here if you want them, no worries Shawn I placed a small bowl of salt next to the peanuts as well, I know your' _eating habits _aren't healthy, but I shall indulge you… for now" Smiling cheerfully, the figure place the tray that he had been carrying down on the table, letting the brothers grab whatever they wanted as he went to sit down opposite the two men._

_"so…" Alba began, taking a sip of his beer before jumping straight in "care to tell me what you have been doing to my dear Arthur?" Enjoying the way his 'friend' choked slightly on his drink. Growling loudly, Alba let the air around him grow colder as he continued to speak. "Because, I could have sworn that we had an agreement that you would never go after my family members, especially my youngest brother… You have been a bad person my friend, I think you know what I have to do don't you, of course you do, we worked together for many years" Grinning darkly, Alba stood and walked calmly towards the door, locking it he chuckled maliciously._

_"N-no! you can't! you swore to me that you would NEVER hurt me! you gave me your word!" The man trembled in his seat as he desperately tried to convince his friend to not hurt him, betrayal shone brightly in his eyes as tears of fear began to spill down his cheeks. Blinking quickly, Alba let a look of innocent confusion cover his face._

_"No, you mistake me my 'friend', It will not be I who punishes you, oh no, I am still a man of my word" walking behind his friend, Alba quickly restrained the man, leaning down, he whispered darkly in his ear " My brother, however made no such promise"_

_Alba roared in laughter as the figure beneath him began to whimper and struggle against his grip, glancing up at his younger brother, Alba couldn't help but feel a ping of pride run through him as Shawn managed to make a shiver run down _his own _spine_.

_"Lets' have a bit of fun shall we brother~" Shawn sang out as he stalked towards the two elder nations, carrying his 'toys' in each of his hands, muttering darkly as went._

_"I think we shall have such fun, brother, a grand amount of fun~ hehehe" Shawn sang out as he knelt in front of the two men. "Lets' begin shall we~"_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last update, I have been having a bit of personal problems. I have also begun my GCSE exams so it will probably be a while for my next update as well. Please be patient with me. I will be finishing this story so there are no worries there my dears.**

**Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter - Tigora7136**

:: Continued ::

_Looking at the objects in his hands, Shawn hummed in delight. Choices, choices. He could use anything he wanted and still get the same result, those delicious scream of agony would create a magnificent symphony for his mind to record and add to his metal playlist. After five agonizingly long minuets, the young Irishman chose his 'toys'. A knife, salt and a small cup of ice cubes, oh such fun to be had._

_Talking his belt off and placing his carefully chosen 'toys' on the floor next to him, the crazed man quickly tied his victims' legs down, making sure he was safe from any jerking that may occur, this hinted to Alba that he may need to restrain his ex-friend._

_"Now before we start this game, I just want to let you know… Don't hold back the screams please, you see it's not as fun if you do and I am sure Alba and I are just dying to have some fun~" Shawn giggled out, loving the way that the 'man' in front of him shook in fear, his head shaking back and forth in desperation. He loved the way Alba looked when he was trying desperately not to laugh, cause honestly, the Scotsman's laugh had a certain ring that just ruined this type of atmosphere, granted it could be freaky but that was usually when he was putting it on._

_Picking up the knife from the floor next to him, Shawn stared into the blade, almost hypnotised by the way it glistened even in this dimly lit room, the way the handle was made of smoothly carved wood. _

_'I am so taking this with me~' The Irishman mentally sang as he quickly began cutting away at his victims' shirt, giggling happily when the begs of 'stop please' and ' I am sorry!' echoed through the room. Finally it was time for some fun._

_Placing the blade tenderly against the man's' chest, Shawn slowly began adding pressure, waiting until he saw small rubies surround the blades edge before dragging it smoothly through tanned skin, twisting the knife as he went around in curves and sharp turns, engraving the slender body with 'pretty' marks. Watching with growing glee as long threads of blood slid down the quivering mans stomach, splashing onto Shawn's own shirt as the now injured man lurched forward in an attempt to gain freedom from his Scottish captures grasp._

_"Tut tut tut, naughty boy~ you didn't even make a whimper, I am very disappointed in you! I guess I will just have to try harder, wont I…. Alba, you may want to tighten your grip~"_

_Reaching down, Shawn sadly swapped his 'new friend' for the small container full of salt, quickly unscrewing the lid so that the white crystals could pour out like a cloudy liquid. Holding his hand steady the Irishman began to generously distribute the white dust along the cuts he had created just seconds before. It took all of Shawn's' self restraint to make sure he didn't jump up and dance with a childlike sense of joy as colourful words spewed out of his victims mouth, sweat dripping down his brow as the pain burnt away at him. Salt in open wounds; stings like a bitch._

_"Yay~ you finally sang for me, thank you so much!" The younger nation exclaimed " I was wondering if you were ever gonna sing for me~ ahaha, Aren't you glad too, Alba?" Looking up at the elder nation expectantly, Shawn waited patiently for his brothers' answer._

"Aye….. but, you need to hurry it up.. I have a bad feeling"

_"But I wanna keep playing big brother" Shawn whined, pouting up at Alba in an attempt to let him 'play' for a while longer. Despite the fact they had been there for three hours already and had already done so much damage, both Irishmen thought they could do better. A few more cuts, a few more slices, a few more cries and pleads. That is all they wanted, that was all they _needed_._

_"Shawn, come on. We need to get going _now_! "Alba hissed at his younger brother, his hands tightening on their victims' arms in an attempt to quell the feeling of anxiety that was growing within him. Something was happening, something _bad_. Ignoring the pain in his fingers he continued to tighten his grip, smirking slightly as his ears caught the small grimace from the man in his grasp._

_"Have you forgotten why we are here _Scotland_? We need more time to complete our task, just a little while longer and-"_

_"No. Finish. This. _NOW. _Just get this over with, I am getting very bored and waiting for you to finish is becoming tedious" The Scotsman snapped, his eyes sharpening as he challenged Shawn to defy him._

_"Fine" The now sulking Irishman spat out, standing sharply, taking the once abandoned knife with him as he stood, letting the anger he felt towards his older brother at that moment seep into his actions Shawn pressed the knifes' blade on the patchy skin of his victim, he began cutting again, bathing in the whimpers and whines of the 'mongrel' beneath him. Letting his old Calligraphy lessons help the younger red-head looked down at his piece of art._

_'BURN'_

_"There. I am finished." Shawn hissed through his clenched teeth, fairly annoyed at his brother for ruining his 'fun'. Nodding once Alba let go of their toys' arms, delivering a swift knock to the back of his head, rendering him unconscious._

_"Get out to the car. Now. While I lock up. I do not want to hear a word out of you until I speak to you first, understood. Now, get!" The elder man bellowed, making the younger boy snap into action, all but running out of the room, down the corridor and towards the car. Smiling, Alba looked out of the window, making sure that his younger brother was at the car before turning around, letting his gaze land on his ex-friends' beaten body, allowing one small grimace to escape his throat._

_"I really wish it hadn't come to this.. But you knew, you _know _I would do anything to protect my little brothers. You made a grave mistake my friend. I am sorry" Placing a tender kiss on the unconscious mans forehead, Alba allowed himself to remember all the times they had fought together, laughed together, comforted one another._

_"We… we were once great friends… but now, now you are nothing more than the enemy. You have committed a crime a cannot forgive. The next time we meet, you had better be ready for me. Goodbye, old friend…. May your dreams protect you from this reality" With those final words, the red-head quickly composed himself and began to stride out of the house. Closing the door on everything that had once been and burning the bridge that had once stood so strong._

_:: End Flashback ::_


End file.
